Ƹ Ӂ Ʒ Reconquistando a Darien Ƹ Ӂ Ʒ
by Usako de Chiba Tsukino
Summary: U/A... Serena tiene una cita con Darien, ella piensa le pedirá matrimonio. Pero el termina la relación. No conforme Serena hará lo imposible para que vuelva con ella... Ya los conocen Degenerados y Cambo de regreso...
1. Aviso

Chicas, siento mucho no haber hecho esto antes. Pero ahora que estoy con ánimos doy las explicaciones correspondientes.

Alguien me hackeó mi cuenta y borró todas mis historias. Afortunadamente tengo respaldo de cada una de ellas así que las subiré todas en esta cuenta que es de mi hermana a la que adoro.

Espero disculpen los inconvenientes, pero no fue culpa mía =)

Como siempre abrazos de osos para todas.

Crimson Mizzle


	2. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía.**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

_Por__** Crimson Mizzle**_

_**.**_

_**Prólogo**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Entrelazó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas y con una tierna mirada en sus ojos finalmente habló.

—Sabes que te quiero princesa, y deseo de verdad que seas muy feliz

—Lo sé —susurró emocionada la blonda

—Pero...

¿Pero? Serena levantó súbitamente la cabeza. ¿Pero qué? ¿Había perdido el hilo? ¿A dónde iba todo aquello?

—Pero creo que será mejor si...

—¿Si qué? —aquella conversación ya no le gustaba

—Bueno..., ya sabes...

—No, Darien. No lo sé —ya a esta altura quería saltarle encima y golpearlo

—Si pudiéramos ser...

—¿Sí?

—Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos... solo amigos

—Amigos —repitió ella— ¿Amigos? —volvió a repetir, elevando la voz

Entonces se oyó un seco sonido y la mejilla de Darien tenía la delicada mano de Serena marcada en un lindo tono rojizo

Corrió como alma que se la lleva al viento al departamento que compartían para retirar sus pocas pertenencias que allí tenía. Obviamente no quería volver a ver al desgraciado que la había invitado a un lujoso restaurante y la había ilusionado a tal punto de gastar una fortuna en el vestido que llevaba puesto; según ella justo para la ocasión en que su amado le pediría matrimonio.

—Que ilusa Serena, eres una idiota —se dijo a sí misma

Desde luego ella no iba a permitir a nadie que viera cuan sentimental podía ponerse; además, no necesitaba para nada la caridad de Darien, había más alternativas que quedarse allí como un alma en pena, durmiendo en el sofá y evitándose por la mañana en el desayuno

—Tengo mi antiguo departamento y a las chicas —murmuró para sí misma con resignación

Después de unas horas, Serena se encontraba en su departamento rodeada de sus fieles amigas, que estaban muy preocupadas por el estado de la rubia…

—Serena, ¿cómo se te ocurre haber bebido todo eso? —regañó, señalando varias botellas vacías

—¡Vete a la mierda! Rei

—Estás ebria, amiga

—No estoy ebria Lita, solo un poquito entonadita —arrastró las palabras con lengua traposa y tambaleándose la rubia

—Vamos te llevo a tu habitación —señaló Rei

—No tengo sueño aún mamá Rei y quiero seguir bebiendo un poco más —dijo irónica, mientras daba otro sorbo a la botella que ni ella sabía que contenía

—Chicas, si desean se pueden ir y yo acompaño a Serena a beber… eh digo a hacerle compañía —señaló Mina— (creo que un stripper definitivamente ayudaría a Serena en este momento… y a mí también) —pensó la loca rubia

—No gracias Mina, preferimos quedarnos esta noche por seguridad de ambas —señaló Amy que al ver la mirada de la loca rubia intuyó que en esa cabecita ya había un plan nada… nada bueno

—De pronto Serena sintió que las paredes se inflaban y desinflaban como velas de barco, y el suelo se inclinaba.

—¿Estás bien, Serena? —escuchó en una voz distorsionada que no reconoció

—¡Estoy perfectamente bien! —masculló, y perdió el conocimiento.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Al día siguiente ya todas las chicas se habían marchado a sus respectivos trabajos a excepción de Lita que decidió quedarse junto a Serena hasta que estuviera mejor. Después de todo ella era la dueña de una Cafetería y era su propia jefa.

—Siento haber sido una molestia anoche

—No te preocupes Serena, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nuestra amistad

—¿Quieres una aspirina?, ¿un café?, ¿agua? —preguntó Lita y Serena negó con la cabeza

—¿Por qué? Lita, ¿por qué Darien me dejó?

—No lo sé Serena, eso es algo que todas nos preguntamos anoche y no llegamos a ninguna conclusión —contestó la ojiverde

—No es justo, ¿por qué a mí?, ¿por qué solo amigos? —de pronto una sonrisa maquiavélica se le formó a la rubia en los labios y la mirada tenía un brillo que a Lita no le gustó absolutamente nada

(Es la misma mirada que pone Mina cuando se le ocurre alguna idiotez) —pensó la castaña

—Qué estas pensando Serena, te conozco bien y esa cara es de pensamientos perversos

—Nada Lita, solo que creo que no vale la pena llorar por un hombre (Darien Chiba, quieres una amiga y eso es precisamente lo que te voy a dar) —pensó la rubia.


	3. Aclarando y Planeando I

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

_Por__** Crimson Mizzle**_

.

_Comienza el plan__: __**"Aclarando y Planeando I"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Serena, hice reservaciones en L' Tour d'Argent, para cenar este viernes —le informó Darien mientras desayunaban

Aquel era el restaurant Francés preferido de Serena. Por lo que inmediatamente su cerebro comenzó a trabajar (Oh mi Dios, se me va a declarar) —pensó la rubia, y optó por decir nada.

––Mmm… tengo una propuesta qué hacerte y no quiero postergarlo más —finalizó el pelinegro.

.

Esa misma tarde llamó a sus amigas para citarlas a un aquelarre en la cafetería de Lita, para darles la noticia…

––¡Qué emoción! Serena, ¡TE VAS A CASAR! ––gritó animada Rei

––Te felicito amiga, se va a cumplir tu sueño ––la felicitó Lita

––Mañana mismo organizo tu despedida de soltera, veremos el vestido, haremos la lista de novios, veremos destinos para la luna de miel ––decía, mientras anotaba en su agenda la rubia loca

––Te felicito Serena, pero creo que deberíamos esperar a que Darien se te declare primero, antes de hacer algo de la lista de Mina ––señaló una mesurada Amy

––Tienes razón Amy, ya he esperado tanto, que esperar una semana más no va a ser nada del otro mundo.

Durante toda la semana Serena fue un mar de nervios, por fin su sueño estaba a un paso de volverse realidad. Estaba a punto de convertirse en **Señora de Darien Chiba **y estaba realmente emocionada.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Viernes, 19:45 p.m. Departamento Serena… día de la cita…**

.

.

Después de una larga ducha, comenzó a maquillarse un poco de rímel para enmarcar el celeste de sus ojos, labial rojo que contrastaba con su piel y el vestido que llevaría, un poco de rubor, un toque de perfume y listo, solo faltaba colocarse aquel magnífico vestido negro Chanel que le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba y los zapatos de ocho centímetros de tacón negro para finalizar su atuendo.

A los diez minutos Darien estaba en su puerta, vestía de traje negro Armani, camisa blanca, esta vez iba sin corbata y se permitió llevar los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados. Al verse ambos quedaron prendidos con el otro, tanto como para deshacerse de sus lujosos atuendos, pero la reserva no podía esperar…

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Ya en el restaurant…**

.

.

Un garzón les ofrecía la carta mientras ofrecía de una botella que se encontraba en una hielera

––¿Champán?

––Por supuesto –respondió el pelinegro

––¿Es que celebramos algo? ––preguntó inocentemente Serena

––¿Acaso es necesario un motivo para tomar champán? ––preguntó Darien mientras bebió su copa de una vez, para luego repetir lo mismo con la segunda

Serena estaba en las nubes que no se percató de aquello. Mientras el garzón le volvía a llenar la copa de Darien ya por tercera vez, Serena se sorprendió al comprobar que la botella estaba ya medio vacía. No era normal en Darien beber tanto.

––¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? ––quería oírse como la esposa perfecta

––Bien, tuve un día bastante tranquilo hoy ––respondió un nervioso Darien

En ese momento hubo una incómoda pausa, luego lo que continuó ya es conocido…

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Viernes, 22:38 p.m. en la actualidad…cuarto de un hotel…**

.

.

Serena regresó a la realidad y se encontró sola en la habitación de hotel donde se había refugiado durante esos días

––Si tan solo hubiéramos perdido la reserva y hubiésemos hecho el amor aquella noche… aún estaríamos juntos ––se lamentó la rubia mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Viernes, 22:38 p.m. en la actualidad… departamento de Darien…**

.

.

Ya se iba a cumplir una semana desde que había terminado con Serena y estaba muy preocupado ya que no tenía noticias de ella. Por su parte las chicas también estaban inquietas, lo último que habían sabido de Serena fue la tarde después que Lita la dejara con aquella sonrisa perversa, les envió un mensaje de texto a todas indicándoles que necesitaba estar un tiempo sola para pensar y se tomaría unos días libres fuera de la ciudad.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Sábado, 08:51 a.m. Departamento Serena…**

.

.

Serena acababa de llegar a su departamento y decidió que ya era momento de actuar, durante esa semana ideo toda una estrategia para reconquistar a Darien. Tomó su laptop y comenzó a revisar los pasos a seguir…

1.- Pedir disculpas y hacer creer que realmente deseo ser su "amiga"eso es fácil

2.- Conocer a sus "amigos" y sus virtudes para saber con cual "atacar"eso va a ser divertido

3.- Celos, celos y más celos como lo voy a disfrutar

4.- Volverme indispensable en su vida me querrás de regreso en tu vida si o si

5.- Más celos

6.- "Amigos con derecho"ya veré como lo consigo

7.- Técnica del elástico desearas no haberme dejado

8.- Indiferencia ojo por ojo… sesenta y cuajo… ––ya Serena deja de bromear y ponte seria

9.- Otra pareja mmm… ya veremos

10.- Darien Chiba por fin serás mío nuevamente ––una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro

Una vez leído y conforme con toda la estrategia, decidió comenzar a llevarla a cabo desde ese mismo momento, no iba a perder ni un minuto más…

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Sábado, 10:32 a.m. Departamento Darien…**

.

.

Estaba en el balcón con la vista perdida en el horizonte pensando en ella, cuando sintió vibrar su móvil ––avisaba que tenía un mensaje––

_**Darien, necesito hablar contigo, pero deseo hacerlo personalmente, te espero a las 13:00 en el parque número 10. No faltes. Serena.**_

Se alegró al saber que estaba bien y que al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo

_**Ahí estaré sin falta princesa, me alegra que estés bien. Te he extrañado. Darien. **_––respondió inmediatamente…

.

.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Sábado, 12:47 p.m. Cafetería Lita…**

.

.

––Chicas, creen que Serena haya cometido alguna estupidez ––preguntó una angustiada Lita

––No, Serena puede ser torpe, infantil, loca, gritona, desordenada, glotona, mal genio… pero no es estúpida –la "defendió" Rei

––Y te dices su amiga ––reprochó con la mirada–– Yo tampoco creo a Serena capaz de cometer una tontería, además recordemos que ella es psicóloga y sabe lidiar con esos temas ––respondió Amy, mientras reprochaba aún con la mirada a Rei por el comentario anterior

––Será psicóloga pero hay que admitir que a Serena a veces se le "arrancan los enanitos al bosque" ––añadió Mina

––El burro hablando de orejas–– dijeron todas mientras miraban a la rubia

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Sábado, 13:02 p.m. Parque número 10…**

.

.

Unos hermosos ojos celestes se encontraron con unos azul profundo…

––Gracias a Dios estás bien, te extrañé tanto ––se abalanzó a abrazar a la rubia

––Estoy bien, solo necesitaba estar sola y reflexionar… (como hacerte entrar en razón idiota)

––Me alegra que estés de regreso princesa ––señaló el guapo pelinegro

–– (princesa cuernos) Darien, yo quiero pedirte disculpas por la bofetada que te di, lo siento mucho (siento no haberte golpeado más fuerte, imbécil) además lo estuve pensando… y decidí que sí deseo que seamos buenos amigos (Dios a quien engaño, solo quiero llevármelo a la cama y que me masacre) por supuesto siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo (maldito engreído)

––Pero claro que quiero que seamos amigos, tu eres muy importante para mí y no quiero perderte

(Dios, parece que las juntas con Mina le hicieron mal, le succionó las neuronas o de plano le contagio lo tarado, lo siento amiga pero creo que te salió competencia al camino) ––pensó la rubia al oír las palabras de su ex.

.

.

**ஐ**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**ஐ**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

**ஐ**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**ஐ**

¡Cariños a todas! ¯\(°_o)/¯


	4. Aclarando y Planeando II

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Comienza el plan__: __**"Aclarando y Planeando II"**_

**.**

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Yo, Serena creo que te debo una explicación —indicó el ojiazul

—No es necesario Darien, debo reconocer que al principio me sentí dolida y sentí morir, pero estos días sola me sirvieron para tomar las cosas con calma y reflexionar… y llegué a la conclusión que juntos no íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte…

—¿Por qué llegaste a eso conclusión Serena? —preguntó asombrado el moreno

—Los años que hemos estado juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida —hizo una pausa— tú me has enseñado cosas que desconocía como, música, arte, lectura, comidas exóticas, sexo (mejor maestro no pude tener) —su voz se oía melancólica, pero no por ello segura de sí misma.

—Pero yo no estoy a tu nivel y jamás lo estaré. Tu eres un hombre maravilloso, refinado, culto, inteligente (ya debes tener el ego por las nubes idiota y creo que es hora del golpe bajo) pero sobre todo…

En ese momento Darien estaba emocionado por las palabras que le estaba brindando Serena y si tenía el ego por las nubes, lo que venía a continuación…

—¿Pero sobre todo que Serena? —preguntó un curioso Darien (un Dios en la cama seguramente está pensando mi princesa, jeje) —pasó por la mente del guapo moreno

—Sobre todo mayor que yo, me llevas por 5 años y eso para mí es mucha diferencia

Touché. Darien estaba petrificado, ¿lo acababa de llamar viejo en su cara?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Serena? Explícate —pidió eufórico

—No me mal interpretes —con su mejor cara de niña inocente — lo que quise decir es que tu eres un hombre que necesita una mujer que esté a tu altura y yo soy solo una niña (de niña no tengo ni la inicial) que nunca estaré a tu nivel

—Ah —suspiró ya más calmado— (todo ha sido un error de interpretación) No princesa, no digas eso. Tú eres una mujer increíble, que cualquier hombre desearía a su lado

(Cualquier hombre menos tu tarado) —pensó la rubia

—Pero te equivocas Serena, yo no terminé contigo por ese motivo… en realidad lo hice porque sé que tu deseabas dar el siguiente paso y yo aún no estoy preparado para ello —manifestó temeroso

—¿Y me dejaste porque no te querías casar? —preguntó serenamente la joven, estaba controlando toda su ira de ese momento ya que debía mostrarse como una buena "amiga"

(Dios, creí que me iba a saltar encima, pero Serena está… ¿estará tramando algo o me habrá dejado de querer tan rápido? No, no creo. Debe ser que está más madura)

(Darien Chiba, maldito pedazo de *#&/&/=?=¡?=/&%$=/&%$#&%$#~+=%&)

—Pensé que sería lo más justo, ya que si tú quieres formar una familia y a mi lado no lo ibas a lograr, no podía atarte a ello

(Que tierno, preocupándose por mí y mi futuro)

—Gracias Darien por preocuparte por mí —declaró mientras lo abrazaba (maldito infeliz porque no lo consultaste conmigo antes)

—Bueno ahora que aclaramos todo, te parece si te invito a almorzar —propuso el moreno

—Genial, la verdad que muero de hambre (pero no de comida precisamente)

Subieron al coche de Darien para dirigirse a almorzar…

.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

**Ese misma tarde… en otro lugar…**

.

.

—SERENA, SERENA ¡ESTAS VIVA, QUE ALEGRIA! —gritó mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su amiga

—¡Mina! –gritaron todas enojadas

—¿Cómo que viva? ¿Qué me perdí?

—Es que Lita insinuó que podías haber cometido una estupidez en tu situación y Rei te defendió aunque no muy bonito ya que dijo que eras torpe, glotona, mal genio y muchas otras cosas más, pero Amy te defendió muy segura, diciendo que eras una profesional en estos temas…

(Yo la mato, como puede ser tan boca ancha) —pensó Lita

—¿Así que torpe, mal genio, glotona y varias cosas más eh? —repitió Serena mirando enojada a Rei

—Sí, lo dije pero Mina insinuó que se te "arrancaban los enanitos al bosque" —contraatacó Rei fulminando con la mirada a Mina

—¿Cómo que se me arrancan los enanitos, Mina?

—Reconócelo Serena, a veces te vuelves loquita y se te arrancan

—¡YA BASTAAA! —gritó Amy. Deberíamos estar felices que Serena esté de regreso y que está bien y si los enanos de Serena se le arrancan o no, eso es asunto de ella

—¡AMY! —reprochó Serena

—Perdón amiga —respondió avergonzada

—Que alegría que estés de regreso amiga —insinuó la castaña mientras abrazaba a su amiga

—¿Dónde estabas, Serena tonta? Nos tenías preocupadas

—Como les dije en el mensaje necesitaba un tiempo sola, para pensar (y vaya que me sirvió)

—Y que piensas hacer ahora —preguntó la peliazul

—Hacer con qué —fingiendo demencia

—Con Darien, lo más probable es que te lo encuentras ya que solo viven a dos cuadras y…

—Y nada Amy, ya hablé con Darien, aclaramos las cosas y quedamos como buenos amigos (eso no me lo creo ni yo)

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron todas

(Esta se la fumó verde y fumigada) —pensó la rubia loca

(Definitivamente está peinando la muñeca, creo que la tiene hasta con trencitas) —pensó Lita

(Que gusto, Serena está madurando) — "es necesario que diga quien lo pensó ¬¬"

(Aquí hay gato encerrado, Serena no se quedaría tan tranquila así como así) —pensó la pelinegra

—¿ Darien y Tú amigos? —imposible alegó Rei

—Ya Serena, déjate de bromas y dinos que le hiciste ¿lo golpeaste? —preguntó intrigada la castaña

—Ya les dije, conversamos y quedamos como buenos amigos. Si no me creen llámenlo a su móvil

—Pero es que tú no eres así Serena, lo lógico sería que lo golpearas y lo llenaras de insultos para luego no hablarle nunca más —afirmó la loca

—Ouch, eso fue un golpe bajo —murmuró— Eso era antes Mina, cuando era impulsiva e infantil, ahora soy una profesional que trata pacientes con problemas similares y debo estar a la altura de mi vocación para poder ser consecuente, de lo contrario estaría faltando a mi ética y no sería correcto.

¿WHAT? —las chicas no podían creer lo que acababa de decir Serena

(Bendito discurso, hasta que por fin me lo aprendí de memoria… espero que con esto me dejen en paz y no me hagan más preguntas referentes a mi víctima)

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de Serena, esta revisó la pantalla y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro (Perfecto) —pensó y atendió

—Diga —fingiendo no saber quien la llamaba

—¡Serena!

—Darien, en que te puedo ayudar amigo

Las chicas estaban atentas a la conversación con un poco de desconfianza, por lo que Serena decidió ponerlo en altavoz

—Dari, espero no te moleste, pero puse el móvil en altavoz ya que las chicas no creen que aclaramos todo y que ahora somos amigos

—No te preocupes Serena. ¡Hola chicas! —saludó cordialmente

—¡Hola Darien! —respondieron al unísono

—Darien, entonces es verdad que son amigos con Serena

—Así es Rei, limamos asperezas y somos buenos amigos —afirmó Darien contento

—Me creen ahora —consultó la rubia, mirando seriamente a sus amigas

—Bueno y dime Dari, en que te puedo ayudar

—Llamaba para invitarte al cine, hay una película de terror muy buena en cartelera y me preguntaba si gustas acompañarme

(Buen momento para hacerme rogar)

—La verdad es que estoy muy cansada y sabes que no me gustan las películas de terror porque me dan pesadillas

—Pero eso no es problema, te quedas conmigo

—Mmm… déjame pensarlo y te devuelvo el llamado, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, pero no demores tanto, ok

—Ok, hasta luego Dari

—Te espero princesa —cortó el llamado

—¿Qué fue todo eso Serena? —preguntó incrédula Lita

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Darien te invitó a salir y tu lo rechazaste!

—Es solo que estoy cansada y ahora que somos amigos ya no me interesa como antes, así que no se me hace irresistible. Además no lo rechacé, dije que lo pensaría…

.

.

**ஐ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****ஐ**

**Mayilu – **tengo en cuenta tus ideas y hay varios de los personajes que mencionaste =)

**Selenney – **gracias por leerme y más aún por agregarme a fus favoritos =)

**Analang – **gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste la historia =)

**.**

ஐ**..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. **ஐ

**ஐ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****ஐ**

¡Cariños a todas! **¯\(°_o)/¯**


	5. Conociendo sus Amigos I

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Comienza el plan__**: "Conociendo sus Amigos I"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Acababa de terminar su sesión con su último paciente y estaba bastante cansada, había sido una semana bastante estresada –en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la consulta– no tuvo ánimos de levantarse a abrir, por lo que solo optó por señalar desde su escritorio

–¡Adelante!

–Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás?

–¡Darien! –exclamó con profunda sorpresa y emoción– ¿Qué haces tú acá? ¿Necesitas una sesión? (porque yo sí, pero una de sexo)

–Lo que necesito es a mi amiga, hace días que no se de ti y te he extrañado –habló con voz deprimida

–Es que he tenido mucho trabajo Dari, la semana que me tomé libre desajustó mi tiempo y he estado bastante ocupada. Pero si te sirve de consuelo también he extrañado a mi amigo –en ese momento se levantó para darle un abrazo (te he extrañado tanto mi amor) –pensó mientras se perdía en el aroma tan característico de Darien que desprendía en aquel abrazo.

–Te invito un café –propuso animado el pelinegro

–La verdad es que estoy cansada y –no pudo continuar porque Darien la interrumpió

–No te acepto excusas esta vez, la semana pasada ya me rechazaste la invitación al cine y luego a almorzar. Así que me lo debes –señaló seriamente

–De acuerdo, te acepto el café entonces.

.

.

**Ya en la cafetería…**

.

.

–¿Y cómo has estado princesa?

–Con mucho trabajo –respondió mientras daba un sorbo a su capuchino

–Me refiero a tu vida sentimental princesa

–ah, bueno demasiado tranquila (porque tengo el presentimiento que me va a salir con algún pastelazo nada agradable)

–¿Y tú?

–Mmm… la verdad es que –tragó saliva– precisamente quería hablarte de eso princesa

(Definitivamente esto es un deja-vu. Dios porque a mí) –pensó la rubia

–¿Qué quieres decirme Dari? –tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible

–Serena, la verdad que no soy bueno en estos temas, pero creo que estoy enamorado –miró a los ojos a su amiga y solo encontró una expresión de sorpresa

(Calma Serena, tranquila, tú puedes, tienes que demostrar que no te afecta… autocontrol Serena, autocontrol)

–¿Y quién es la afortunada si se puede saber Dari? –muy serenamente

(Veo que lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensaba, definitivamente Serena está madurando)

–Una colega del hospital, se llama Michiru y es dermatóloga –anunció satisfecho

–Michiru, que lindo nombre (como la odio, como la odio, la odio, la odio…)

–¿Y ya son pareja?

–Estos días hemos salido, pero sin ningún compromiso por el momento

–Me alegro por ti Dari –con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su mente (con que me dejaste por estar pensando en mi futuro ¡eh!. Desgraciado %#$%$&$/%&=**/&%)

–Sabes, tenía miedo de contártelo, pensé que te molestarías

–¿Molestarme? Porque Dari, somos amigos y tu felicidad me complace (no sabes cómo te odio en este momento Darien Chiba, pero el que ríe al último ríe mejor jeje)

–Dari, ya que estamos hablando de parejas… mmm… yo quería pedirte un favor

–¡El que quieras princesa!

–Bueno –hizo una pausa– tú tienes muchos amigos y me preguntaba si pudieras presentarme alguno, quizás tenga suerte y conozca a mi (próxima víctima) príncipe azul…

Darien abrió los ojos como plato y palideció, jamás pensó que Serena le pediría algo como eso y mucho menos que a él le afectara. Aunque conociendo a sus amigos, tenía motivos de sobra para preocuparse ya que a todos solo le interesaba una cosa… "SEXO" sin compromiso y su Serena quería un príncipe para una relación seria.

–No creo que sea buena idea princesa –afirmó serio

–¿Por qué Dari? –preguntó, mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza

–Lo que pasa princesa, es que mis amigos… eh como decirlo… mmm… no son precisamente de relaciones serias, tú entiendes lo que quiero decir –respondió complicado el moreno

–Ah, pero por eso no te preocupes. Si es por eso, con mayor razón quiero conocerlos. Hace tiempo que no me tiro a nadie y en este momento justo lo que necesito es SEXO, definitivamente un ¡BUEN POLVO! –lo gritó mientras ponía su mejor cara de lujuria (quieres guerra… guerra vas a tener, idiota)

A Darien se le desencajó la mandíbula, no podía creer que esa era "Su Serena" "Su amiga"

–Ya no seas malito y preséntame a tus amigos porfisssss, Dari, pleassssseeee –haciéndole pucheros

–De acuerdo lo haré, pero luego no te quejes –respondió molesto.

.

.

**Una semana después… Viernes, 20:30 p.m. Departamento de Darien …**

.

.

Después de un largo día de trabajo. Serena tocaba la puerta de Darien, vestía formal, pantalones y chaqueta blanca, zapatos del mismo tono y un top strapless corto, color celeste que hacía perfecta combinación con sus preciosos ojos, su rubio cabello, largo hasta la cintura lo llevaba suelto y un ligero maquillaje en tonos melocotón. Estaba realmente divina.

Darien estaba junto a su amigo Andrew cercanos a la puerta cuando sintieron tocar. Este último abrió la puerta y quedó paralizado al ver a la hermosa joven.

–¡Serena! llegaste –añadió un animado Darien– pero pasa princesa, no te quedes ahí en la puerta. Andrew cierra la puerta y de paso aprovecha de cerrar la boca.

–Gracias Dari –rió Serena ante el comentario del pelinegro

–¡Estás hermosa! –susurró en su oído, mientras besaba a su amiga en la mejilla

–Andrew, te presento a mi amiga Serena

–Mucho gusto Serena (wow, que chica más hermosa)

–Lo mismo digo Andrew (que guapo)

Se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban los demás amigos de Darien. Mientras caminaban Andrew tomó a Darien del brazo retrasándolo para susurrarle

–Darien, Serena es una belleza, pero como rayos dejaste a semejante preciosura, eso es un pecado – dijo el rubio

–La verdad es que Serena es muy hermosa, y sabes que la quiero, pero sé que ella quería dar el gran paso y yo no estoy listo para ello aún. Por eso preferí terminar con ella, pero somos muy buenos amigos.

–Y que pasaría si "alguien" –gesticulando con los dedos– le propone dar el gran paso a Serena

–Eso no ocurrirá, Serena no me olvidará fácilmente –respondió un muy seguro Darien

–Vaya amigo, si que te tienes fe… crees que la tienes segura, pero déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien la dejó libre y lo más probable es que Serena quiera olvidarte y como dicen… un clavo saca otro clavo…

–Bueno si Serena quiere salir con un clavo, bien por ella. Pero de ahí a que se case con otro eso es imposible –gruñó el moreno que a esta altura ya quería golpear al rubio

–No te engañes Darien, no es imposible. Serena es una mujer muy hermosa con muchas cualidades según me has contado, es normal que alguien la quiera como esposa y en ese caso que harás –añadió el ojiverde

–Nada

–¿Nada?

–Así es, nada porque sería la felicidad de mi amiga… Además está Michiru

–¿Ya te decidiste a pedirle que sea tu novia?

–La verdad que aún no logro descifrar mis sentimientos por ella. Es una mujer muy bella y me atrae tanto física como intelectualmente, pero no sé… aún tengo dudas, después de todo hace poco que acabo de romper con Serena y no sería justo para ella que yo iniciara una relación tan pronto, aún cuando ya le dije que no había otra mujer de por medio…

–Hay amigo, definitivamente no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos –agregó el rubio

Mientras los dos amigos conversaban, Serena sola llegó a la sala donde se encontraban los demás jóvenes. Cuando apareció todos quedaron boquiabiertos, si bien Darien les había mencionado que la rubia era bella, su descripción no le hacía justicia. En ese momento uno de los desconocidos se levantó velozmente para presentarse.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seiya Kou

–El gusto es mío, soy Serena

–¿Así que tú eres la famosa Serena Tsukino?

La examinó con interés de pie a cabeza con una mirada nada caballerosa

–Lo soy, según mi identificación –contestó entre risas y nervios

–Darien solía hablar mucho de ti. Eres psicóloga cierto

–Sí

–¿Vives sola? –el desconocido le tomó la mano

–Sí

–¿Tienes novio?

–No –Serena quería soltarle la mano, pero recordó su plan y decidió seguir el juego– ¿Y tú?

–Por supuesto que no –esbozó una complaciente sonrisa.

No estuvo muy segura de si aquello ¿era un flirteo? (¡Genial!)

–¿Y te gustaría salir conmigo? –preguntó el pelinegro de largo cabello

.

Darien llegó a la sala junto a Andrew y alcanzó a escuchar la propuesta de Seiya, cosa que no le agradó. Serena al percatarse de la cara de disgusto que colocó Darien, decidió llevar a cabo su plan desde ese preciso momento.

(Pero para ganar la guerra, primero debo conocer a mis "futuros ex", los amigos de mi víctima) –pensó la rubia. Y continuaron las presentaciones…

–Ellos son:

–Seiya Kou, psiquiatra –ya tuve el gusto, pero nuevamente digo encantado de conocerte Serena

–igualmente Seiya (mucho gusto, tu futura paciente)

En ese momento Serena clavó sus ojos en un hermoso rubio de ojos verdes (que sea ginecólogo, que sea ginecólogo por favor) –pensó una excitada Serena

–Haruka Tenou, cardiólogo – un placer conocerte Serena – señaló con voz sexy el rubio, mientras besaba la mano de la rubia

–El placer es todo mío Haruka (hay Dios, acabo de tener un orgasmo)

–Diamante y Zafiro Black, son hermanos

–Zafiro es pediatra –mucho gusto Serena– saludó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

(Reconozco que se parece mucho a Darien y además le gustan los niños, mmm… se ve un gran partido, pero Haruka con solo verlo y oírlo… ¡oh my God!)

–Diamante es gineco - obstetra al igual que yo –señaló Darien –feliz de conocerte Serena– y le guiñó un ojo provocativamente, que hizo sonrojar a la rubia

–Lo mismo digo (recuerda mañana reservar una hora con este bomboncito, Serenita)

–Yatén y Taiki Kou, también son hermanos junto a Seiya

–Yatén es traumatólogo –señaló Darien, mientras el peliplata se levantaba y saludaba a la joven

–Taiki, es neurocirujano –encantado de conocerte Serena

–igualmente Taiki (definitivamente no es mi tipo, pero si el de Amy, creo que se lo voy a presentar en algún momento)

–Y por último Andrew al cual ya conociste, el es psicólogo al igual que tú

(Wow, Darien si que tiene amigos guapos, si las chicas estuvieran aquí estarían haciendo del cielo un infierno peleando por cual o cuantos se queda cada una) –pensaba la rubia

Un vez realizada las presentaciones, ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima a la ojiazul que se sentía bastante incómoda en ese momento. Hasta que Seiya decidió romper esa situación

–¿Y has jugado antes al póquer, bombón? –preguntó Seiya

–La verdad que en 3 ocasiones solamente, pero tengo mucha suerte –indicó alegremente

–Vamos a ver qué tanta suerte tienes bombón –Darien elevó las cejas al oír bombón por segunda vez de la boca de Seiya hacia su ex

–Vamos, Andrew reparte –la voz de Darien se volvió de repente enérgica– Serena, ya sabes las reglas. Le acercó una silla junto a su lado de la mesa y le acomodó una pila de fichas. Un dólar, la apuesta inicial, y el límite es cincuenta, a elección de la mano

Serena se sabía las reglas: la primera era nada de fantasear con Darien, la segunda nada de fantasear con esos guapos chicos y la tercera y no menos importante, no saltarle a alguno encima.

En un rápido movimiento se fue a la cocina, y regresó con una botella de Tequila y un vaso (que nunca utilizó). Se quitó la chaqueta que arrojó al sofá y se sentó

–Empecemos –dijo

Empezaron con un póquer al descubierto de cinco naipes. En cuanto tuvo las cartas en la mano, se sintió centrada, viva, segura. Adoraba aquel momento, cuando su mundo se quedaba limitado a un haz de luz y no había más que el sonido seco de las fichas, las cartas rasgando el aire y el choque de una botella contra un vaso

Fuera, el mundo seguía su curso, allí dentro todo dependía del anverso de una carta y la intensidad de su mente – el póquer no es un juego, es el hombre enfrentado a su destino, no te jactes, ni te lamentes– Y ella no pensaba hacerlo, bebió un buen trago y se tranquilizó.

La suerte estaba de su parte y jugó con verdadera habilidad, ingeniándoselas para ganar manos sin llevar nada y variando de táctica para desconcertar a sus contrincantes

La conversación de los hombres la aliviaba, le transmitía camaradería, familiaridad, la relajaba. Con ellos no surgían nunca las escurridizas indirectas que suele haber entre las mujeres, ni preguntas incómodas ni la punzante competitividad velada; solo deportes, bromas, novedades, las noticias y sexo. En un momento dado, se abrió una acalorada discusión sobre el tipo de mujeres que le gustaban a cada uno

Con lindas piernas, dijo Andrew, con grandes senos consideró Diamante, acompañando su discurso de expresivas gesticulaciones con las manos, que tengan un buen trasero señaló Zafiro, rubia de ojos azules aseguró Seiya, que seamos afines señaló Darien, que tengan cerebro aludió Taiki, a mi me da igual señaló Yatén, siempre que no sean más altas que yo

–Tienes razón, Yatén –dijo Serena. Todo el mundo sabe que la mujer ideal es la que mide 1,50 de estatura, y con la cabeza plana, así tienes siempre algún sitio donde apoyar el vaso.

–Todos estallaron en risas. Mientras Seiya preguntó –Y para usted bella señorita ¿cuál es el hombre ideal?

Serena no encontró otro momento más oportuno para nuevamente celar a Darien…

–Que tenga lindos ojos "precisamente todos los hombres que estaban en esa habitación tenían hermosos ojos". Además que sea un caballero y a la vez una bestia en la cama –dijo esto lo más serenamente que pudo, sin dejar de mirar a cada uno de los presentes, pero sobretodo a Darien– Te veo cinco –echó una pila de fichas en la caja– y te subo a veinte

En ese momento en la habitación había un silencio sepulcral, todos miraban a la rubia como si ella fuera un plato de pollo con papas fritas. No había ninguno que no quisiera llevarla a la cama en ese momento, incluyendo a Darien que sintió a "Darien Junior" despertar cuando escuchó a su ex (desde cuando Serena es tan desinhibida) –se preguntó el pelinegro

Darien notó las miradas lascivas de sus amigos y como los conocía tan bien, sabía que al finalizar el juego más de alguno trataría de llevarse a la rubia a la cama y el no lo iba a permitir (no señor, a serena no le tocan ni un cabello alguno de estos degenerados) Así que decidió hacer algo al respecto…

Seiya soltó las cartas sobre la mesa con frustración.

–Yo me salgo

–Y yo –añadió Haruka

–¡Heeey no se vale! –protestó Serena

Darien la miró arqueando las cejas

–Continua Serena –presionó Andrew– Aplástalo.

–Eso es lo que voy a hacer –respondió Serena

–Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no –La desafió Darien

–Apuesta lo que quieras a que sí –Serena le mantuvo la mirada, los dos sonreían desafiantes

Darien la apuntó con un dedo

–Si ganas esta mano, Serena...

–¿Si gano qué?

–Puedes pedir lo que tú desees

–¿Y si pierdo?

–Te quedarás a dormir esta noche aquí

–No

–Sí

–No

–Sí –dijo él, mientras le brillaban las pupilas sobre el intenso azul de sus ojos

–De acuerdo –dijo Serena fingiendo molestia

Darien contó sus fichas y las colocó sobre la mesa, veo –dijo, dirigiéndose a Serena

Ella bajó las cartas con un elegante movimiento de dedos

–Escalera de tréboles –Darien bajó las cartas sobre la mesa fingiendo derrota

–Trío de damas.

–¡Mierda! –gruñó Serena

Darien levantó los brazos en gesto de triunfo, se sentía feliz al saber que Serena esa noche no caería en la cama de ninguno de esos pervertidos que eran sus amigos…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Amber Bellum** – Dedicado a ti amiga… te puse tequila (sorry por decir que no ocupabas vaso jajajaja) =)

.

.


	6. Conociendo sus Amigos II

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Comienza el plan__**: "Conociendo sus Amigos II"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

En un momento Serena se encontraba sentada en el sofá rodeada de todos los jóvenes, a excepción de Darien y Andrew que estaban en la cocina preparando café.

A esa altura Serena estaba bien entonadita gracias al tequila, se levantó para ir al baño a refrescarse un poco, cuando perdió el equilibrio. Diamante, Haruka y Seiya corrieron a afirmarla y aprovecharon para tomarle las medidas a la rubia "correr mano, como se dice vulgarmente" cosa que Darien observó de lejos y se molestó muchísimo… entonces decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se dirigió donde estaban todos y se llevó a Serena a rastras hasta el baño, pero no la dejó sola, sino que entró con ella y cerró la puerta.

–¡Tranquilízate hombre, recuerda que solo es tu amiga! –gritó divertido Andrew

–¿Que estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Serena, mientras se mojaba la cara y veía a Darien por el reflejo del espejo, el cual se encontraba con una cara de pocos amigos y cruzado de brazos

–Mejor contéstame ¿qué estás haciendo tú? –sonaba bastante molesto

–¿Que quieres decir Dari? –por la cara de Darien sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba

–Serena, tú nunca has sido buena para beber y ¡mírate como estas!, además dejaste que esos te faltaran el respeto

–Dari, **amigo** –habló destacando esa palabra– reconozco que se me pasó un poquito la mano con el tequila hoy, pero nada que un café no solucione y referente a que dejé que me "faltaran el respeto" créeme que lo que más deseo, es que me lo falten (si no me lo faltas tú que lo haga alguno de esos dioses)

–¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo? –ya estaba más molesto que antes

–Por supuesto que se lo que digo Dari, si no estoy tan ebria tampoco y te aseguro que uno de esos "remedios" es precisamente lo que necesito ahora, están tal como me los recetó el doctor

–Hay princesa, tú no cambias –con voz más dulce

–¡Para que cambiar si soy perfecta! –le dijo sonriente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo

.

**Mientras tanto en la sala…**

.

–Que ocurre con esos dos –preguntó Seiya curioso

–Solo que Darien está celoso –respondió Andrew

–¿Celoso por qué? –dijo Taiki

–Ocurre que Serena era su ex novia

–Ah y de seguro le duele que lo haya dejado

–Te equivocas Zafiro, Serena no dejó a Darien, fue Darien quien terminó la relación

–Nos quieres decir que Chiba fue tan bestia de dejar a esa preciosura –exclamó Diamante

–¡Así es!

–Pero acaso Chiba está loco –señaló Haruka

–Loco no, pero sí tarado –aseguró Yatén

–Y entonces ¿por qué esta celoso? Si él terminó la relación –consultó Zafiro

–Porque Serena le pidió que le presentara a sus amigos, por eso estamos aquí. Y Serena le dijo que estábamos todos muy guapos –señaló orgullosamente Andrew

–Entonces no nos vendría nada mal echarle un poco de leña al fuego, no creen –señaló Seiya

En ese momento Seiya tocó la puerta del baño

–Hey si quieren privacidad, váyanse a la habitación que un baño es muy poco y si no quieres que utilice tu balcón apresúrate Chiba

En ese momento salieron los dos del baño un poco avergonzados

–Que gracioso Seiya, sabes que Serena es solo mi amiga y yo no soy como tú

–Serena, no me quieres acompañar adentro un ratito –ofreció divertido Seiya, mientras la jalaba dentro del baño a lo que la rubia no se negó

–Te estás pasando Kou, respeta a Serena –lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras atraía a la rubia a su cuerpo

–Solo era broma hombre, no seas denso –le guiñó un ojo a Serena que la hizo ruborizar

.

Ya en la sala Darien le sirvió un café a Serena que la hizo sentir mucho mejor. Tuvieron una amena plática entre todos y Darien no pudo evitar molestarse al ver las miradas cómplices entre Serena –Haruka y Diamante, y no eran miradas tiernas precisamente. Además de la cercanía que se había producido entre Serena y Seiya como amigos y eso no le gustaba absolutamente nada.

(Rayos, no me puedo quitar de mi mente a Serena con alguno de estos imbéciles en la cama no, no y no lo voy a permitir. No voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima) –se mortificaba el pelinegro

–Amigos creo que ya es tarde, pasan de las 02:00 a.m. y yo estoy cansado –señaló Darien

–Pero nosotros no estamos cansados, así que si gustas vete a dormir y nosotros nos vamos con esta belleza y nuestra conversación a otro lugar –manifestó Diamante

–Claro que pueden irse con su conversación a otro lugar, pero Serena se queda aquí esta noche

–Pero ¿por qué? –preguntaron molestos Diamante, Haruka, Yatén y Seiya

–Porque tiene una apuesta que cumplir, por eso –señaló energicamente

–¡No es justo! –gruñeron varios

.

Serena se levantó del sofá molesta, dándole una mirada fulminante a Darien. Quién entendió perfectamente que quería hablar con él a solas. Ambos se dirigieron al balcón a "tomar un poco de aire".

–Dime princesa, que te ocurre –haciéndose el desentendido

–Dari, te pedí que me presentaras a tus amigos

–Y eso es lo que hice princesa –respondió en tono irónico

–Sí, pero me vas a hacer dormir aquí en tu departamento y yo no quiero eso, quiero poder salir con alguno de tus amigos –demostrando interés con la mirada hacia Haruka y Diamante

–¿Te quieres ir con alguno de esos degenerados? –sonaba molesto

–Esos degenerados como tú los llamas son tus amigos y SI me quiero ir con alguno de ellos, el asunto es que aún no decido con cual –colocando su mejor cara de ingenua

–Pero como se te ocurre que yo voy a permitir algo semejante, te pueden hacer algo…

–Es que yo quiero que me hagan "algo". Vamos Dari hace dos semanas que no me tiro a nadie y ya estoy desesperada, anda no seas malito y déjame ir esta noche –aparentando desesperación

Darien. Estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, no podía imaginar a Serena teniendo sexo con alguno de esos "pervertidos" y lo peor era que conociéndolos contarían con lujo de detalle cada cosa que le harían a "su amiga" y eso definitivamente no lo iba a permitir.

–Lo siento, pero NO, debes cumplir tu apuesta –con voz autoritaria

–Pero la cumplo otro día –haciendo pucheros

–No insistas, porque no te voy a dejar ir. ¡Y SI ESTAS TAN DESESPERADA DE TIRAR CON ALGUIEN HAZLO CONMIGO! – gritó molesto el moreno (como diablos dije eso)

.

Cri, cri,cri,cri… Silencio… Todos miraban atónitos a Darien –que estaba rojo como la grana entre vergüenza e ira. Mientras Serena se acababa de ganar un Oscar por su interpretación a la mejor "desentendida y sorprendida" y prefirieron no hacer ningún comentario. Al contrario ni siquiera se despidieron, solo salieron en el más absoluto silencio.

(Yes, yes, yes… Dari, Dari ya estás perdiendo la cordura querido… así te quería ver) –pensó la rubia

–Dari, que acabas de decir –colocando su mejor cara de vícitma

–Perdón Serena yo… eh… no sé que me pasó, ni porque dije eso –señaló sumamente avergonzado

(Porque estas celoso imbécil, por eso) –Tranquilo Dari, somos amigos y sé que tienes miedo a que me lastimen (más de lo que hiciste tú, imposible mi vida), te comprendo. Pero olvidemos este incidente de acuerdo –le sonrió a lo que Darien se relajó un poco.

–Dari estoy cansada, y ya que debo cumplir mi apuesta te advierto que no pienso dormir en el sofá (pero tampoco pienso dormir sola jejeje, hay Dari lo que te espera… parece que aún no se da cuen…)

–Lo sé princesa, tu dormirás en mi cama y yo en el so… ¡MIERDA!

(Se acaba de dar cuenta jajaja. Que perversa puedes ser a veces Serenita)

–Que ocurre Dari –preguntó con voz inocente

–¡Quién fue el idiota que mojó el sofá! Está hecho un asco, todo mojado con alcohol

–Lo siento Dari, me pregunto ¿quién habrá hecho semejante barbaridad?, parece que vas a tener una charla con tus amigos, eso no es correcto (pobrecitos, pero por una noche con Dari, que se la banquen)

–Princesa ¿te molestaría si compartimos la cama?

–Cómo preguntas eso Dari, es tu casa, por supuesto que no me molesta (¡yes! esta noche serás todo mío Darien Chiba) –mmm…. Dari

–Dime princesa

–No tengo pijama

–No hay problema, toma una de mis camisetas la que gustes, aunque te quedarán gigantes

–Peor es nada ¿no? –ante ese comentario el pelinegro se sonrojó y se metió al baño

Cuando Darien salió del baño, lo hizo con un pantalón negro de pijama y una camiseta blanca sin mangas Serena ya estaba acostada con una camiseta blanca de él, estaba recostada de lado con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada lo que hizo que la camiseta se levantara dejando a la vista el perfecto trasero de Serena cubierto solo con una pequeña pantaleta de encaje blanco.

(¡Diablos! Como voy a dormir con Serena así, cálmate Darien piensa que ella es tu amiga y no puedes romper eso. ¡Mierda! si el que está pensando esta vez es "Darien Junior" y no Darien Chiba)

Darien se metió a la cama, sin hacer el menor ruido posible, una vez que se acostó, quedó mirando a Serena un instante hasta que esta se volteó, lo abrazó y de pasada subió una pierna dejándola rozar levemente a "Junior"–a esa altura Darien ya tenía una erección bastante notable (porque a mí, porque… bueno ella quería sexo, eso no sería aprovecharme… pero que estoy pensando) se lamentaba el ojiazul.

Darien no podía pegar un ojo esa noche, miró el despertador y eran las 03:35 a.m. Salió de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina a beber algo. En ese instante Serena despertó y se encontró sola en la cama y decidió que ya era momento de "la hora feliz". Se levantó y fue a buscar a su víctima, hasta que la localizó en la cocina

–¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora princesa?

–Es que me sentía muy solita en la cama –Serena se acercó provocativamente a Darien abrazándolo sorpresivamente mientras susurraba en su oído– ¿Y que hace un médico tan guapo como tú solito a esta hora? ¿A caso no sabes que hay una loca desquiciada por sexo, que anda suelta en este departamento y podría hacerte "algo"? –en ese momento Serena sintió en su bajo vientre la erección de Darien (y que erección)

–¿Y debo suponer que esa loca desquiciada eres tú? –con voz sexy habló Darien

(Acaso hay alguien más aparte de los dos en este momento… definitivamente se está volviendo tarado, voy a prohibirle las juntas con Mina)

–Dari, ¿por qué no me haces feliz un ratito? –con cara de niña buena pero mirada lujuriosa

–No sería correcto Serena, nosotros somos amigos y eso no estaría bien

–Pero solo por esta vez Dari, hazlo por Darien Junior –le dio una mirada a su entrepierna– el pobre quiere salir a jugar un ratito, no se lo niegues… anda no seas malito

–No Serena, ya te dije que ¡NO! –respondió con voz firme

–De acuerdo –contestó sonriente y se marchó a la habitación

Al cabo de unos segundos Darien la siguió a la habitación y se dio cuenta que Serena estaba a medio vestir

–Que estás haciendo Serena –consultó curioso

–No es obvio, vistiéndome

–Eso ya lo sé, pero para que te vistes a esta hora. ¿Te irás a tu departamento?

–Creo que eso no te interesa, pero no voy a perder mi tiempo durmiendo. Voy a llamar a Diamante o a Haruka –hizo una pausa– en una de esas incluso a los dos –respondió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y una gran sonrisa (haber que vas a hacer ahora cretino)

–Serena, ya déjate de juegos, no estoy para bromas y menos a esta hora –masculló molesto

–No estoy jugando Dari, voy a buscar fuera, lo que tú me negaste –salió de la habitación, tomó la chaqueta y su bolso, abrió la puerta y salió

Darien tardó cinco segundos en reaccionar y salió tras Serena, la alcanzó esperando el ascensor

–Tú no vas a ninguna parte y menos con esos degenerados

–Te recuerdo que son tus amigos –respondió irónica– y voy donde se me da la gana. Tú no puedes prohibirme nada, ni decirme que debo o no debo hacer –gruñó molesta

–Pues te equivocas si tengo derecho a hacerlo y te digo que tú no vas a ninguna parte

En ese momento Darien se hechó a Serena a la espalda, como si fuera una saco de papas y la regresó al departamento, la llevó directamente a la habitación y la dejó caer en la cama sin el más mínimo cuidado, haciendo que Serena se quejara

–Ten más cuidado tonto, me dolió –lo reprendía mientras se masajeaba el trasero

–Yo no me preocuparía por ese pequeño dolor princesa –la miró lujuriosamente de pie a cabeza– querías tu hora feliz y te lo voy a dar, aunque no me hago cargo si mañana no te puedes sentar –señaló con un tono burlesco y picarón

–Créeme que sentarme es lo que menos me importa en este momento Dari (gracias Diosito por favor concedido)

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Selenney – monymoonchiba – Dayanna – isabel20 – Diian Kou R y lis g**

Cualquier idea, aporte, crítica se agradece mucho. Y si es una felicitación mucho más aún, ya que me dice que lo estoy haciendo bien. Muuuuuchas gracias y cariños a todas!


	7. Un Alto en los Planes I

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Comienza el plan__**: "Un Alto en los Planes"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Sábado 15:27 p.m. Cafetería de Lita…**

.

–Que gusto tenerte por acá Serena –celebró alegre la castaña

–La verdad es que tuve una semana agotadora y no tuve tiempo para nada (nada que no fuera Darien Chiba)

–Para haber tenido una semana agotadora, te ves "RADIANTE" –señaló Rei

–Como crees, estoy igual que siempre

–Yo concuerdo con Rei, te ves muy bien, demasiado en realidad –señaló Mina

–Debe ser el nuevo consolador que me compré –respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Las muchachas quedaron sorprendidas ante el comentario y la actitud de Serena, quedaron completamente mudas, hasta que Lita rompió el hielo

–Pero Serena toma asiento por favor

–¡NO! –gritó desesperada la rubia– Sucede que me golpee el coxis y me duele mucho al sentarme (Dios, desde cuando me volví tan mentirosa, pero no puedo decirles que Darien me masacró anoche)

En ese momento Serena recibió un mensaje de texto en su móvil, al ver el destinatario decía Mina, Serena le dio una mirada quien solo le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que leyera el mensaje… _**No te creo ni media palabra del golpe en el coxis. Estás abusando del consolador y ¡te exijo que me digas donde lo venden!**_

Serena soltó una pequeña carcajada, para luego hacer un gesto que luego hablarían. En ese momento Serena se puso seria y habló

–Chicas, tengo algo que contarles –habló pausadamente Serena

–Estás embarazada –acusó Mina

–No (no soy tan estúpida)

–Regresaste con Darien –preguntó Rei

–No (ya quisiera yo)

–Te tiraste a Darien – consultó Lita

–No (SI)

–Darien es gay y por eso te dejó –señaló Rei

–No (considérate en mi lista de personas no favoritas para navidad)

–Darien embarazó a una chica y lo están obligando a casar – señaló Mina

–No (mmm… si la arrojó de la azotea… podría parecer que fue un accidente, o mejor la atropello…)

–¡Basta! dejen a Serena tranquila, aún no puede ni hablar con sus estúpidas especulaciones – habló alterada

–Gracias Amy

–Y que es lo que nos tienes que contar Serena – preguntó la peliazul

–Anoche Darien tuvo una reunión en su departamento "noche de póker" con todos sus amigos del trabajo y me invitó

–¿QUÉ? –al unísono

–¿Cómo que te invitó? –preguntó Lita

–Es que yo le pedí que me presentara a sus amigos y lo hizo

–Y cómo eran – interrogó curiosa Mina

–¡Oh my God!, son unos dioses, Amy de hecho uno de ellos es el hombre de tus sueños

–¿Cómo así Serena? –consultó curiosa

–Se llama Taiki, es neurocirujano, mide casi dos metros, cabello castaño, ojos violeta, intelectual, guapo, serio… en pocas palabras tu sueño de hombre hecho realidad

–Ah –suspiró– ¡entonces si existe!

–Ajá –asintió la rubia

–Y cómo son los demás – preguntó animada Rei

En ese preciso momento el móvil de Serena anunciaba que tenía otro mensaje… _**Hola princesa, ¿dónde estás? Te extraño y junior necesita "terapia", te esperamos. Darien y Junior**_

(¡Mierda! si ahora no me puedo sentar, después de esto no voy a poder ni caminar. Tranquila Serena, eres una mujer inteligente, así que decídelo maduramente… De tin marin de do pingüe… Serena atrapa a tus enanos y concéntrate, si vas ahora, pensará que te tiene en sus manos y el plan se nos iría a la *¨=%$#")

.

.

**Sábado 15:58 p.m. Departamento de Darien…**

.

Darien esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Serena… en ese instante un mensaje llegó a su móvil…

_**Dari, lo de anoche estuvo rico, pero si junior necesita terapia pídesela a Andrew que también es psicólogo, yo quedé esta tarde con Haruka. Te quiero y saludos a "Junior". Tu AMIGA Serena…**_

.

.

El agua caía por su cuerpo, mientras con sus manos masajeaba su cabello, para aclarar el shampoo.

–Junior, me pregunto ¿qué hicimos mal? Que yo recuerde fue ¡sensacional!

.

**Flash Back…**

.

No recuerdo en qué momento Serena y yo estábamos completamente desnudos, ella estaba impaciente, se mordía el labio inferior y se pasaba la lengua para tenerlos más apetecibles aún. Me acerqué a pocos centímetros, colocando mi pelvis muy cerca de esa linda boca que yo tantas veces había besado. La observé con paciencia, quería disfrutar del momento, su momento.

En la vida me habría imaginado la escena. Serena arrodillada a mis pies y yo con permiso para hacerle de todo lo que quisiera; una mujer pidiendo que se aprovechen de ella; (desde cuando se volvió tan osada Serena). Observé cómo sus senos palpitaban, y su respiración se volvía entrecortada al igual que la mía.

La cogí por la nuca bruscamente y la puse de pie, ella gimió, después pasé mi lengua por la mejilla derecha, acabando el recorrido en la oreja. A ella eso le encantaba, mientras sentía el aliento tan cerca y se estremecía de gusto. Al poco rato empecé a amasar sus pechos con total descaro. Los estrujaba como yo nunca lo había hecho, pellizcando con cierto sadismo los pezones y jugueteando sin cesar.

El bulto de mi entrepierna crecía cada vez más, no tardé en colocar mis labios y succionar con avidez y los gemidos que la hicieron retorcerse de placer, la delataron estaba teniendo sus primeros orgasmos. Bajé la mano desde el seno izquierdo, por el vientre hacia la pelvis, con mis dedos acaricié el vello púbico, jugueteando entre los rizos. No tardé demasiado en bajar un poco más, metiéndolos entre las piernas sin llegar a penetrarla. Ella gimió con más fuerza, estaba muy, muy húmeda.

Serena se tendió en la cama, invitando a la penetración. Con tremenda excitación me eché encima sin demasiado cuidado y la penetré con rapidez, no podía estar más lubricada así que no hubo problemas. Serena gemía con fuerza, sabiendo quizás que yo estaba cerca y que con ello haría aún más grande mi cornamenta, empecé a envestir con furia.

Le mordía el cuello y agarraba su perfecto trasero con fuerza salvaje, los orgasmos no tardaron en llegar. Primero los de ella sonoros y seguidos, después los míos que me hacían rugir mientras la inundaba con un baño de semen. Ella respiraba como si le faltaba el aire. En un momento le tomé la cabeza por la nuca y le besé con ganas. Un beso largo, lúbrico y apasionado.

Nunca lo habíamos hecho así. –Había sido fantástico y yo quería más, lo quiero todo–más aún sabiendo que podía hacer cuanto quisiese. De pronto le di la vuelta bruscamente, ella quedó boca abajo, no pareció importarle. Ahora el trasero de Serena era el gran protagonista, tan blanco, tan redondo y apetecible... toda una provocación, yo nunca había pasado de manosearlo, a ella le encantaba.

Pero ahora era diferente y yo no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Metí dos dedos en su húmeda cavidad, humedeciéndolos y utilizando aquellos jugos para lubricar tan estrecho agujero. Una vez conseguido introduje esos mismos dedos dilatándolo y preparándolo para la penetración. Ella se dejaba hacer y volvía a gemir, sin atisbo de dolor alguno.

Para mí ya era demasiado, verla tendida retorciéndose de gusto y gimiendo, que no aguanté más y empujé lentamente hacia el interior, esta vez costó un poco más, mientras Serena, se tocaba por delante consiguiendo otro gran orgasmo, al igual que yo me vaciaba otra vez dentro de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, repetimos la jugada... desde el principio hasta hoy…

.

**Fin Flash Back...**

.

Dios que madrugada, aquello parecía una escena de película xxx.Y sí que la dejé convaleciente, o ella a mí, según se mire, ya que Serena no podía sentarse y yo camino medio raro –el agua seguía cayendo por su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué Serena prefiere salir con Haruka que volver a estar conmigo? –se mortificaba el apuesto moreno

–Aún no lo entiendo. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que Serena no saldrá con Haruka… no si yo puedo evitarlo

Salió de la ducha solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, cogió el móvil y comenzó a marcar un número

–Diga –contestaron al otro lado de la línea

–Haruka, amigo (maldito degenerado que te quieres tirar a mi princesa)

–¡Darien! y ese milagro tú llamando (seguro se enteró que hoy quedé con Serena)

–Quería saber si tienes planes para hoy. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar una cerveza?

–La verdad es que ya quedé con alguien esta tarde (me lleva el diablo) –maldijo el moreno

–Y ¿quién es la desafortunada víctima esta vez? – fingiendo demencia

–¡Serena!

–("#$%&/=?¡¨*) ¡Así que saldrás con Serena! ("#$%&/=?¡¨*) y ¿dónde van a ir? ("#$%&/=?¡¨*)

–Eso no es asunto tuyo Chiba –señaló molesto

–Mmm… ¿qué quieres para no salir con Serena? –largó de pronto el moreno

–Una cita con Michiru –respondió con voz firme, aunque estaba asombrado

–¡No! no puedo hacer eso

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó curioso el rubio

–Porque tú sabes que me interesa Michiru

–Y a mí me interesa Serena. Pero no te preocupes Chiba, que prometo devolvértela por lo menos caminando, no muy bien pero caminando –se mofó el ojiverde

–¿QUÉ? no pensarás –fue interrumpido por Haruka

–Si ella desea tirar en la cita, obviamente lo haré. No soy estúpido para rechazar una belleza como esa y si no desea hacerlo ya la convenceré para que cambie de opinión. Adiós Chiba –cortó y apagó el móvil

–No, no lo harás, a mi princesa el único que se la puede tirar soy yo, SI señor, solo yo (¿habré estado mal en haber terminado con ella?) –se cuestionó Darien

.

.

**Mientras en el Departamento de Serena…**

**.**

La rubia revisaba los pequeños informes que había hecho de cada uno de los amigos de Darien

.

**Zafiro**: ojos azules, cabello negro, guapo, inteligente, intelectual caballero, confiable, serio, (definitivamente un príncipe)

**Problema: Se parece mucho a Darien y eso no es bueno**

.

**Yatén**: ojos verdes, cabello plateado, guapo, serio, egocéntrico, vanidoso, metrosexual,

(definitivamente mi pesadilla hecha realidad)

**Problema: No quiero más pesadillas en mi vida, con las chicas, Darien y Junior me basta**

.

**Andrew**: ojos verdes, cabello rubio, guapo, divertido, amigable, sincero, amigo de Darien (definitivamente descartado)

**Problema: Mejor amigo de Darien**

.

**Taiki**: ojos violetas, cabello castaño, guapo intelectual, inteligente, serio, caballero, confiable (definitivamente no es mi tipo)

**Problema: Me siento muy enana al lado de él**

.

**Seiya**: ojos azules, cabello negro, guapo, divertidísimo, confiable, amigable, loco, adorable (definitivamente un payaso)

**Problema: Ninguno, genial para mis planes**

.

**Diamante**: ojos azules, cabello plateado, guapísimo, serio, sexy, inteligente, simpático (definitivamente un bombón)

**Problema: Ninguno, está como quiere**

.

**Haruka**: ojos verdes, cabello rubio ceniza, guapo, guapote, guapísimo, sexy, es un crimen andante y yo me quiero acriminar con él ¡oh my god!. (definitivamente me lo voy a tirar)

**Problema: Ninguno, solo que me lo voy a tirar y Darien se va a enojar pero esos son "detalles"… mmm… pensándolo bien si Darien se entera se va a morir… mmm… ¡NO! ¡definitivamente no se va a morir porque no se va a enterar!**

En ese instante tocan a la puerta del departamento de Serena

–Ese debe ser Haruka –fue a abrir la puerta

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –sorprendida

–¡Hola princesa, te extrañábamos!

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Selenney – monymoonchiba – Dayanna – isabel20 – Diian Kou R – lis g – Amber Bellum – mayilu – Usagi Conejita – analang – gigichiba - AHRG y sobre todo a marceila por tremendo testamento jajaja… ¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia! =)**

**.**

Cualquier idea, aporte, crítica se agradece mucho. Y si es una felicitación mucho más aún, ya que me dice que lo estoy haciendo bien. ¡Muuuuuchas gracias y cariños a todas!


	8. Un Alto en los Planes II

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Comienza el plan__**: "Un Alto en los Planes II"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó molesta Serena

–Ya dije, te extrañábamos, ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?

–Darien, estoy ocupada. Tengo una cita y no puedo atenderte en este momento

–Entonces te acompaño

–¿QUEEEEEEE?

–No te preocupes pequeña, yo te acompañaré a tu cita. Así puedo velar por ti

–Es que yo no quiero que veles por mí

–Pero yo sí, debo cuidar mis intereses

(Definitivamente ya está idiota, creo que el polvo de esta mañana le hizo fatal)

–¿Qué intereses puedo tener para ti?

–Tu virginidad

(No, eso ya no es idiotez… es #$%&"!*. Si a mí se me arrancan los enanitos al bosque, Darien está viendo duendecitos)

–¿Mi virginidad? Que yo sepa me la quitaste hace mucho tiempo y de lo único que soy virgen en este momento es de mis orejitas –colocándose una mano en cada "orejita"

–Pero eso puede arreglarse –le guiñó un ojo– y ves como si tengo intereses que cuidar "tus orejitas"

–Ya déjate de idioteces y dime qué haces aquí

–Ya te dije, cuidando mis intereses. No voy a permitir que salgas con Haruka –masculló enojado

–Ah así que de eso se trata, no quieres que salga con alguno de los "degenerados" de tus amigos. Pues lo siento por ti Dari, pero yo SI voy a salir con Haruka

–¡No lo harás!

–¡Que Sí!

–¡Que No!

–¡Sí!

–¡No!

–Darien porque te molesta tanto que quiera salir con Haruka, ¿acaso estás celoso? –preguntó con ironía Serena (solo reconócelo querido y me tendrás de nuevo en tus brazos amor)

–¿Yo celoso? Ja. Darien Chiba jamás ha sido celoso y jamás lo será –respondió con sorna

(Por Dios, si hay hombres imbéciles, este es el abanderado… como puede ser tan ¡"#$%&/=?¡¨*{:-*¨=!. ¿Por qué de todos los "animales" me tenía que enamorar del más bestia?. Señor dame una manito… no mejor dale una neurona a este pobre infeliz… haber si le choca con la otra y piensa tantito) –reflexionaba afligida la rubia.

–Entonces déjame tranquila y que yo decida mi vida, Dari. No puedes ser tan egoísta

–No soy egoísta, solo cuido lo que es mío

–Es que yo, ya no soy tuya, entiéndelo. ¡Tú me dejaste!, recuérdalo

–Que hayamos terminado nuestra relación, no significa que no sigas siendo mía. O te olvidas lo de esta madrugada

(Como olvidarlo si aún no me puedo sentar)

–No Dari, eso fue solo un buen polvo y nada más. Y si yo quiero tirarme a Haruka o a quien sea es cosa mía, es mi vida entiéndelo

–Si tú te "quieres" acostar con 1 o 10 degenerados es cosa tuya, pero óyeme bien Serena, porque solo te lo voy a decir esta vez… ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! –gritó histérico para luego guardar silencio un buen rato y sentarse en el sofá

Serena fue a la cocina y sirvió un poco de café para ambos, le tendió una taza a Darien

–Dari, yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que nos peleemos por este tipo de cosas por favor –su mirada estaba cristalina, conteniendo algunas lágrimas

–Lo siento princesa –susurró el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven– pero no me hago la idea que salgas con otro. Sé que no es correcto y estás en todo tu derecho, pero aún no me acostumbro –muy afligido hablaba el pelinegro

(Dari, está sufriendo por mí… pobrecito, me parte el alma verlo así… creo que es mejor terminar con todo esto del plan y que las cosas sigan su curso… definitivamente es lo mejor)

.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de Darien, quien lo atendió inmediatamente

–¡Michiru, que gusto! No, no estoy haciendo nada importante en este momento. Sí inmediatamente paso a recogerte. Yo también te quiero, un beso. Te veo pronto –cortó el llamado

(¡"#$%!"#$%&/(&%$#¨*[*¡?=!"#$%´+(/&%$#"**=**!) "es necesario decir quién son esos pensamientos ¬¬"

–Cuando por fin tuvo un pequeño momento de lucidez… Darien Chiba tenía que volver a cagarla –susurró para sí la rubia

–Princesa, debo irme –señaló muy feliz de la vida

–No te preocupes Dari, pásalo bien. Adiós –lo despidió y cerró la puerta. Una vez recargada en ella…

–Malditoooooooooo infelizzzzz y yo pensando en tu sufrimiento, ahora vas a saber lo que es sufrir. Esta me la pagas Darien Chiba, esta me la pagas. Como que me llamo Serena Tsukino ¡ahora comienza la tercera parte de mi plan!

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Selenney – monymoonchiba – Dayanna – isabel20 – Diian Kou R – lis g – Amber Bellum – mayilu – Usagi Conejita – analang – gigichiba - AHRG y marceila **

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia! =)**

**.**

Cualquier idea, aporte, crítica se agradece mucho. Y si es una felicitación mucho más aún, ya que me dice que lo estoy haciendo bien. ¡Muuuuuchas gracias y cariños a todas!


	9. Obedeciendo a Darien

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Continúa el plan__**: "Celos, Celos y más Celos"**_

"_**Obedeciendo" a Darien**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Después del desagradable impase con Darien, Serena decidió empezar a jugar sus cartas. Fue a su habitación a cambiar de ropa, si esa noche Darien la había dejado por Michiru, se arrepentiría. Sí señor, esa noche se tiraría a Haruka, aunque al día siguiente anduviera en silla de ruedas, no le interesaba, ese crimen andante sería suyo.

El vestido que escogió era divino, entallado, corto, sin mangas, de color azul, con un brillo irresistible al tacto que producía un efecto mágico con su cutis pálido y su pelo luminoso. Terminó de maquillarse, cogió las sandalias, y se puso delante del armario para mirarse en el espejo ¡Wow! mientras no se sentara, se agachara, o se le ocurriera respirar… En ese momento tocaron a su puerta.

.

Haruka al ver a la rubia quedó impactado, estaba realmente bellísima

–¡Estás hermosa!

–Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo –le señaló mientras se sonrojaba

El rubio vestía pantalón negro, calzado negro y camisa rosada, que resaltaba el color de cabello y ojos del joven

–Nos vamos gatita –preguntó con entusiasmo

(Seré la envidia de todo hombre esta noche con semejante rubia despampanante) –pensó el rubio

–Sí, solo voy por mi bolso –se marcharon

(Mi sueño hecho realidad, esta madrugada con un moreno de infarto y esta noche con un rubio deslumbrante… Serenita, tienes que haber hecho algo muy bueno en esta vida para que te premien de esa manera… mmm… debe ser tanto loco… perdón pacientes que atiendo…)

.

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurant, donde Haruka acostumbraba a ir con sus citas, por lo que ya era conocido en ese lugar. Una vez ya instalados y tomados el pedido…

–Y dime gatita, ¿por qué yo y no Diamante?

–No entiendo tu pregunta Haru –fingiendo demencia

–Sí, sabes a que me refiero. Diamante y yo te invitamos a salir al mismo tiempo, y tengo curiosidad por qué me escogiste a mí –preguntó curioso

–Mmm… quieres la verdad o quieres una respuesta para satisfacer tu ego

–¡Auch!, eso dolió, pero prefiero la verdad

–Bueno, para serte sincera, desde la primera vez que te vi te encontré muy atractivo (solo quería echarte el polvo ahí mismo), me gustó tu personalidad (me encantó tu trasero, que culito más bonito que tienes… Serena ya tranquilízate) y me interesó conocerte más a fondo (sí, sí, sí, quiero conocerte hasta el foooondoooo, ¡oh my God! Creo que si no me mata me deja mongola) y eso…

–Me alegra saberlo, porque tu a mi me interesas mucho –habló sinceramente

En ese momento entraba por la puerta principal una pareja compuesta por un guapo pelinegro de ojos azules como la noche, vestía pantalón y calzado negro, al igual que Haruka, pero usaba camisa azul a tono con sus ojos y venía acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina que vestía un precioso vestido de cóctel negro y calzado de igual tono.

Mientras los acomodaban en su mesa, Darien sonrió al ver a la pareja (así que no me equivoqué… Haruka eres demasiado predecible amigo) –pensó satisfactoriamente el moreno.

–¡Mierda! de todos los restaurant de la ciudad, tenían que venir a este –gruñó para sí misma la rubia

–¿Ocurre algo malo gatita?

–No Haru, no pasa nada. ¡En realidad, a tu lado nada malo puede suceder! –señaló coquetamente (solo encontrarme al retardado de mi ex con su nuevo juguetito… nah "detalle")

Darien no quitaba la mirada de la mesa donde se encontraba su ex, pese que estaba con Michiru y esta le hablaba, no le puso la mas mínima atención en lo que le decía la joven.

Por su parte Serena aprovechaba para coquetear descaradamente con Haruka y darle celos al pelinegro.

(Querías tener una velada romántica con Michiru, vamos a ver si logras tenerla cretino)

–¡Haru!

–Si gatita, dime

–Creo que me entró algo al ojo y me molesta mucho, me podrías soplar por favor (Dios, estoy tan mentirosa… me voy a ir al infierno… nah "detalle")

–Encantado gatita –se levantó de su silla para soplarle el ojo a Serena

Desde la visual que tenía Darien parecía como si la estuviera besando y en ese momento solo quería partirle la cara a su amigo y partirle… a Serena ¬¬

–Toma, prueba esto gatita –le ofreció una galleta cracker con queso camembert, mientras esperaban la cena, ella le dio un bocado mientras reía al sentir que las migas caían en el escote. Cuando intentó quitárselas discretamente se dio cuenta que Haruka la observaba entre lascivo y divertido

–Es un vestido un poco extravagante ¿verdad? –dijo con risa nerviosa Serena

–La verdad, es que no estaba mirando el vestido –le guiñó un ojo coquetamente

–Voy al tocador a retirarme las migas, la verdad que estoy incómoda –añadió ruborizada

Serena se levantó y se dirigió al tocador, cuando iba a entrar sintió como la tomaban bruscamente del brazo. Al girarse se dio cuenta que era su añorado tormento

–¡Dari, que gusto verte! –por cierto te felicito, tu chica es realmente hermosa

–No estoy aquí para hablar de ella. –habló cortante ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a cenar con Haruka (me trajo a comer, para luego comerme jeje)

–Te dije que no te quería cerca de él –señaló molesto y presionó más fuerte el brazo de Serena

–Dari, suéltame me lastimas

–No te quejes que en la madrugada te lastimé más y no dijiste nada –sonó irónico– Y que haces vestida así, cuando te dejé no llevabas ese vestido

–Claro que no, porque no me diste tiempo de cambiar, además no podía salir con Haruka mal vestida

–Ya te dije que no quería que salieras con ese mariquita vestido de rosa

–¿Qué te pasa? Haruka no es ningún mariquita y el rosa es un bonito color

–Serena no estoy jugando, tienes exactamente cinco minutos para inventar una excusa y retirarte a tu departamento o no respondo, ya llamé un taxi y te está esperando afuera

–¡Dijiste cinco minutos!

–Ajá –emanaba chispas por los ojos

–¡Hecho! –Adiós Dari– le dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó a la mesa

Darien entró al baño, cuando salió se dirigió a su mesa y se alegró saber que Serena le había "obedecido" por una vez en su vida

–Un momento ¿y Haruka?

.

Recorrió todo el salón y el bar con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Regresó al baño y marcó al móvil de Serena

–¿Dónde estás? –preguntó molesto

–De camino a alguna parte

–Y Haruka

–¡Conmigo obviamente!

–¡Te dije que te deshicieras de él! –ya se lo llevaba el diablo

–¡NO!, tú me dijiste que **me dabas** **cinco minutos para salir del restaurant**, pero no me dijiste que lo hiciera sola –respondió con su mejor voz de ingenua

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

–A ti jamás "**querido amigo"**. Por cierto como se, que tienes llaves de mi departamento no voy a ir allá y el **"mariquita** **de rosa"** dice que tampoco vamos al suyo. Buenas noches Dari, "sueña bonito" –cortó el llamado

–#$#%$%$&%/&(/()=)?=)?¨*¡=)(/&%$#*¨P(/&%W"#&/?=)(/&%* "aunque no lo crean ahora es Darien"

.

Darien volvió a su mesa para disculparse con Michiru…

.

–Michiru, lo siento pero, te importaría si dejáramos la velada para otra ocasión

–¿Ocurre algo Darien? –preguntó preocupada la joven

–Solo un fuerte dolor de cabeza –contestó abatido (un dolor de cabeza, llamado Serena Tsukino y juro que si Haruka no la mata esta noche, lo haré yo pero de verdad

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Selenney – monymoonchiba – Dayanna – isabel20 – Diian Kou R – lis g – Amber Bellum – mayilu – Usagi Conejita – analang – gigichiba – AHRG – marceila – paolac78 **–** joycechiba **– **Misc2010 y laradetracia.**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia! =)**

**.**

Cualquier idea, aporte, crítica se agradece mucho. Y si es una felicitación mucho más aún, ya que me dice que lo estoy haciendo bien. ¡Muuuuuchas gracias y cariños a todas!


	10. Atormentando a Darien

P.D.: Si en algún momento me salto una parte, es intencional… es porque viene en el próximo capítulo o lo tengo guardado "por algo" Algunas ya me conocen, jijiji… y saben que "de mí pueden esperar cualquier cosa" ñaca, ñaca, ñaca…

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

.

_Continúa el plan__: __**"Celos, Celos y más Celos"**_

"_**Atormentando a Darien"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Lunes, 09:38 a.m. en algún lugar…**

.

Se dirigía a la consulta de Serena como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, no había sabido de ella desde la noche del sábado que se habían encontrado en el restaurant y Serena se había ido con Haruka "obedeciendo" sus órdenes.

(No puedo creer que Serena me haya hecho algo como eso. Desde cuando ha sido tan rebelde… mmm… a quien engaño, Serena jamás le ha hecho caso a alguien en su vida y menos a mí… Ya debería madurar es profesional, tiene 25 años y sigue siendo una niña desobediente, mal criada… y pese a todo es mi adorable princesa…) –pensaba el guapo moreno

–¡Pero juro que esta vez Serena me va a oír! –estaba realmente indignado

.

Al llegar a la consulta de Serena, se encontró con que su secretaria Molly no estaba en su puesto de trabajo (que extraño, además no hay pacientes en la sala de espera) –se cuestionó el pelinegro

Iba a tocar a la puerta cuando escuchó voces y risas dentro de la consulta, apoyó el oído en la puerta y procedió a oír

–Gatita no te muevas tanto, que me vas hacer perder el equilibrio

–Pero Haru si yo no me estoy moviendo, debe ser Seiya que esta incómodo debajo de mí

–Yo no estoy incómodo bombón, al contrario estoy más que feliz contigo en esta posición – con voz jadeante

–Gatita levanta un poco más esta pierna para poder acomodarme mejor

–¡No!, ni se te ocurra moverte Serena –gritó Yatén

–No pensaba hacerlo Yatén, ¡pero no me hagas eso que me da cosquillas! –riendo

–¡Pero qué demonios está pasando haya adentro!, Serena con Haruka, Seiya y Yatén… Darien imaginó lo peor. ¡Cielos, esto no puedo soportarlo! –gruñó con rabia

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con Serena en cuatro patas, detrás de ella Haruka entre las piernas de la rubia, con la pelvis apoyada en el trasero de ella, Seiya debajo de Serena sosteniéndose con las manos y piernas para lograr su equilibrio en el aire y Yatén delante de Serena agachado con la cabeza metida en el escote de la rubia. Todos ellos arriba del tablero de Twister*. Darien al verlos quedó estático

–¡DARI! –gritó alegre y sorprendida Serena

–Se puede saber ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?

–Jugando –respondió Seiya inocentemente

–Eso ya lo sé, me refiero ¿Qué hacen ustedes en la consulta de Serena? Y tú ¿No deberías estar atendiendo pacientes?

–Todos mis pacientes cancelaron sus citas hoy y como no tenía nada que hacer, llamé a los muchachos para divertirnos un rato –respondió la rubia, aún en la incómoda posición

.

Darien nuevamente se quedó contemplando la imagen y se dio cuenta de donde tenía la cara Yatén, quien estaba feliz de la vida

.

–Hey, tu quita inmediatamente la cara del escote de Sere –lo interrumpió su "amiga"

–Pero Dari, no seas gruñón, además debe haber un ganador y hasta el momento nadie ha perdido. ¿Quieres unirte?

–No creo que sea buena idea…

.

Diez minutos después, los únicos que quedaban en el juego eran Serena, Haruka y Darien. Mientras Seiya y Yatén reían divertidos como ambos "machos" trataban de "apoderarse" de la rubia con las poses más insólitas

(¡Oh my God! mi fantasía hecha realidad. Diosito es verdad que nos amas a todos, pero parece que yo soy tu favorita… gracias, gracias, gracias)

–Y ¿Quién crees que gane? el "tarado celoso" o el "mariquita de rosa" –preguntó Yatén

–Mmm… yo apuesto a la "pscico-loca" definitivamente –aseguró Seiya

.

Al cabo de doce minutos más, la vencedora finalmente fue Serena. Quien recibió las "calurosas y afectuosas" felicitaciones de todos sus amigos a excepción de Darien. Cuando terminaron el dichoso juego, decidieron ir a tomar algo. Mientras salían Darien tomó por el brazo a Serena para retrasarla un poco

.

–Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente –susurró molesto

–¿Sobre qué Dari?

–De ti, Haruka y que hicieron ayer

–Dari, te quiero mucho, pero creo que no tengo porque andar ventilando mi vida privada

–No la vas a ventilar princesa, me la vas a contar con lujo de detalle. Y ahora camina que no quiero que se enteren de lo que estamos hablando

(Dari, Dari… estás que te lleva el diablo de los celos y no quieres reconocerlo ¡idiota!)

.

Cuando salieron Seiya y Yatén ya se habían ido, solo estaba Haruka esperándolos fuera

.

–Haru, me puedo ir contigo en tu carro –coquetamente

–¡NO!, yo te llevo –masculló serio el pelinegro

–Pero es que yo quiero ir con Haru –haciendo pucheros

–Ya te dije mi princesa, que yo te llevo y punto

–¡NO!, la gatita se viene conmigo –contestó desafiante el rubio

–¡SE VA CONMIGO! ¡Y NO LE DIGAS GATITA!

–¡CONMIGO! ¡Y NO ES TU PRINCESA!

–¡ES MIA PORQUE ME LA TIRO!

–¡ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEA TUYA!

.

Mientras gritaban como locos, ninguno se percató que la rubia había subido a su carro y lo había echado a andar, bajó el vidrio, les hizo una seña con el dedo de en medio no muy educada y les gritó

–¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA, NO VOY A NINGUNA PARTE CON USTEDES DOS. PENDEJOS DE "#%&/?=¨*"$%&*"! – y se fue dejando a los dos atónitos y avergonzados.

.

.

**Lunes, 17:42 p.m. Departamento de Serena…**

.

.

Tocaba el timbre desde hacía un buen rato y como no le abría la puerta, decidió utilizar la llave que tenía. Entró sigilosamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, hasta ese momento no había rastro de Serena, se dirigió a la habitación de esta y la encontró profundamente dormida en su cama. La cubrió, se acostó al lado de ella abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Horas después Serena se desperezaba mientras despertaba, cuando sintió una presión alrededor de su cintura. Al girar se encontró con su dulce tormento que aún dormía como un bebé. Lo contempló dormir un buen rato hasta que Darien comenzó a moverse aludiendo que estaba por despertar. Serena trató de soltarse del abrazo, pero no pudo ya que el joven la aprisionó más fuerte

–¿Dónde cree que va usted señorita?

–Al baño

–Prometes no arrancar esta vez

–Dari, estoy en mi casa. ¿Cómo me voy a arrancar?, tarado –bufó esto último por lo bajo

–De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa –señaló serio

–¡Auch… eso fue un golpe bajo, sonó feo…! –haciéndose la ofendida

–Perdón princesa, no quise decir eso –disculpándose

–No te preocupes Dari (estoy acostumbrada a tus estupideces)

.

Al cabo de un rato Serena salía del baño y Darien la esperaba en la sala con una taza de chocolate caliente, especial para el día gris que hacía afuera.

.

–¿Qué haces aquí Darien?

–Princesa, quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido con Haruka, no fue muy maduro de nuestra parte y estoy avergonzado. ¿Me perdonas? –poniendo ojitos de gato con botas

–Claro que te perdono (pedazo de bestia)

–¿Te acostaste con Haruka? –largó de una, sin anestesia

(¡Ya tenías que cagarla Chiba!, parece que es tu especialidad)

–Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo

–¡Sí lo es!

–¿Por qué quieres saber Dari?

–¡Solo necesito saberlo!

–¿Para qué? ¿Para satisfacer tu ego?… si te digo que NO me acosté con Haruka, pensarás que no lo hice porque aún no supero lo nuestro y que soy una tonta; y si te digo que SI me lo tiré, dirás que soy una cualquiera… para que quieres saber si de cualquier forma me juzgarás…

Ante las palabras de la rubia a Darien se le congeló la sangre, Serena tenía toda la razón. Con cualquiera de las dos respuestas él le encasillaría y ella no se lo merecía. Pero tampoco podía soportar saber a Serena en brazos de otro… aunque estaba consciente que él había sido el causante de su ruptura.

–Y si estás tan interesado, te lo diré sin rodeos ¡NO ME ACOSTE ESA NOCHE CON HARUKA! ¡ESTAS FELIZ! Y no porque no quisiera, ya que ganas no me faltaron. No lo hice, porque era la primera cita que tenía con él y me valoro mucho como para hacerme eso a mí misma…

.

A Darien se le asomó una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía disimular, ante la revelación que Serena le acababa de hacer. ¡No se había tirado a Haruka!… aunque no le duraría mucho

.

–Pero eso no quiere decir que en otro momento no lo... –guardó silencio por unos segundos– ¡Tendría que ser imbécil de no acostarme con un Dios como ese!

(De cuando acá Serena llama "Dios" a un hombre… a mí con suerte me llama "Dari", y si a ti querido amigo te dice "Junior" no quiero ni imaginar cómo le dirá a… NO, NO, NO porque a mí) –sus pensamientos lo atormentaban

–Por el momento seguiré saliendo con Haru y si me acuesto, me lo tiro, le hecho el polvo o como quieras llamarlo… créeme que no lo vas a saber. Así que no quiero que me toques más este tema de acuerdo. Somos amigos y te quiero muchísimo pero también quiero mi privacidad… Y si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos por favor respeta mi petición ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo, te lo prometo (pero no lo aseguro, además me basta con saber que no te acostaste con el mariquita de rosa, por el momento y no te daré chance de hacerlo tampoco jeje)

–Bueno princesa, discúlpame, prometo no inmiscuirme más en tu vida personal (si claro como no) Pero por favor discúlpame –le dio un abrazo a su "amiga" –Ahora debo irme, se me hizo tarde y debo reunirme con Taiki y Zafiro

–Está bien, te quiero Dari. Cuídate –lo encaminó a la puerta

–¡Dari! –con su mejor voz de ingenua

–Sí princesa, dime

–Si ves a Diamante, recuérdale la cita del miércoles

–¿Cita? ¿Qué cita?

–Tengo control con él miércoles

–¿Control?

–Control ginecológico Dari

–¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA. AHORA DIAMANTE, NO PORQUE A MI! –masculló atormentado para sí mismo.

.

.

**Miércoles, 10:15 a.m. Consulta de Diamante…**

.

.

Serena estaba en la sala de espera de la consulta de Diamante, estaba nerviosa y no precisamente por la revisión, sino porque quién se la haría era amigo de Darien y según ella estaba como quería… Al cabo de quince minutos fue su turno, cuando entró a la consulta.

Diamante estaba sentado tras su escritorio llenando un formulario, estaba realmente guapo ese día con su delantal blanco y bajo el se apreciaba una camisa negra que le sentaba muy bien resaltando su color de cabello y esos hermosos ojos azules y hacia abajo se apreciaba calzado y pantalón negro. Al verla esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un toque de picardía

–Hola Serena, como estás –se levantó del escritorio para saludarla con un beso a cada lado de la mejilla de la rubia

–Muy bien Diamante ¿y tú?

–En realidad muy contento con mi nueva paciente –le guiñó un ojo

–Y cuéntame muñeca, que te trae por estos lados

(Recrear mi vista y de pasada celar a Darien)

–Control de rutina y he tenido algunos problemitas estos últimos meses

–¿Problemitas? ¿Cómo cuales?

–Mi período, no baja hace dos meses, aunque siempre he sido irregular y varias veces ya me ha ocurrido, pero nunca está de más salir de dudas ¿no?

–¿Temes estar embarazada?

–…–no alcanzó a responder

–¿Estás embarazada? – asombrado y emocionado preguntó el pelinegro

–¿Qué estás haciENDO AQUIIIII? –terminó gritando la rubia

–¡Que crees!, supervisando a este degenerado. ¿Pero no respondiste mi pregunta?

–¿Hey, cómo que degenerado? –alegó Diamante

–Bueno entonces pervertido, depravado, profanador de cunas… ¿continúo?

–Dejémoslo así por esta vez, te parece –haciéndose el desentendido señaló Diamante

–¿Pero no puedes estar aquí, cuando estoy con una paciente?

–Pero ella no es una paciente, ¡es mi princesa!

–Dale con la burra al trigo, no soy tu princesa. Y quiero que salgas inmediatamente de esta habitación –ordenó la rubia

–¡Y dejarte SOLA con este!, ni lo sueñes princesa, ni lo sueñes –afirmó seguro

–Aún no me respondes ¿estás embarazada?

–No Dari, solo vine a control porque hace dos meses no baja mi período, pero ya sabes que para mí eso es normal. ¡No estoy embarazada!

–¡Y si lo estás!

–¡No lo estoy! (cual parte de NO es la que no entiendes, tarado)

–¡Pero, y sí lo estás!

–Bueno salgamos inmediatamente de la duda –dijo Diamante

–Serena, ya conoces la rutina, ponte la bata que está tras el biombo y te acuestas en la camilla

En ese momento Diamante se fue a lavar las manos y procedía a ponerse guantes cuando…

–¿Qué haces?

–Preparándome para revisar a Serena

–¿Con autorización de quien?

–De ella, si lo olvidas es mi paciente

–¡Pero es mi princesa y no la vas a tocar!

–Y cómo quieres salir de dudas entonces

–¡Entonces el examen lo haré yo!

–¡Pero ella es MI paciente!

–¡Y es MI ex, MI princesa, MI amiga, a la que YO me…! –prefirió omitir mayor información

–¡Pero si TU ex, amiga, princesa y a lo que sea, quisiera que tú la revisaras no hubiera pedido hora conmigo!

En ese momento llegaba Serena a recostarse en la camilla y vio que los dos hombres se miraban desafiantes

–¿Qué ocurre aquí?

–Es que Darien no quiere que yo te revise –acusó el peliplateado

–¡Dari!

–Pero princesa, como vas a dejar que este te meta mano

–¡Dari!

–Mejor te reviso yo, ya que hay más confianza

–¡Darien!

–Además voy a ver algo que no he visto desde el sábado y que "Junior" y yo extrañamos mucho –dijo con voz sexy

–¡DARIEN CHIBA! SALES INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESTA HABITACIÓN DESGRACIADO

–Pero princesita no te enojes

–¡Princesita tu abuelita! Y si yo le pedí la hora a Diamante, el me va a revisar te guste o no te guste

–De acuerdo –masculló derrotado– ¡Pero no me voy a ir de la habitación!

–Como quieras (muérete de celos Chiba)

Serena se recostó en la camilla y separó las piernas, Diamante se colocó los guantes y se situó frente de ella para revisarla

(Pero como este infeliz le está metiendo mano a mi princesa, ¡yo lo mato! Quien mierda me mando a venir acá… pero si no lo hacía seguramente no sería la mano de este degenerado lo que estaría dentro de Serena ahora, porque diablos "#$=/&%$*¨)

.

Serena le veía la cara a Darien y disfrutaba de lo lindo, al verlo pálido y que se lo llevaba el diablo y también disfrutaba del bonito panorama que tenía frente suyo mientras la "inspeccionaba"

(Karma, Darien Chiba, eso se llama karma)

–Por el momento está todo bien, ahora haremos una ecografía y luego tomaremos una muestra de sangre –señaló Diamante

Pasado diez minutos y una vez que Serena ya estaba vestida y realizado todos los exámenes

–No, definitivamente no estás embarazada Serena

–Ven como yo tenía razón

–Lástima –decepcionado

–¿Dari, de verdad te hubiera gustado haber tenido un hijo conmigo?

–Claro que sí princesa, mejor madre que tu nadie en este mundo... Te portas igual que un niño pequeño eres llorona, chillona, glotona, desobediente, infantil, desordenada, inquieta… estarías a su nivel…

.

Darien miro la cara de Serena en ese momento y realmente temió por su vida

–Acabo de recordar que tenía una reunión importante… adiós princesa –salió corriendo (más vale aquí corrió, que aquí murió Dariencito)

De pronto se detuvo en seco

–¡Diablos! Por salir arrancando, Serena no me aclaró ¿Qué hizo con Haruka el fin de semana?

.

.

.

Twister*: es un juego donde hay círculos de colores y los jugadores deben colocar las manos o pies según corresponda, se obtienen las poses más insólitas y divertidas ;)

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **y **aRiizaii.**

¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia! =)

.

Cualquier idea, aporte, crítica se agradece mucho. Y si es una felicitación mucho más aún, ya que me dice que lo estoy haciendo bien. ¡Muuuuuchas gracias y cariños a todas!


	11. Programa de Ayuda

**usako tsukino de chiba, lo prometido es deuda… aquí va Aló Rosa jajaja**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por **Crimson Mizzle**

.

_Continúa el plan__: __**"Celos, Celos y más Celos"**_

"_**Programa de Ayuda"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Ya había terminado su turno, pero seguía sentado frente a su escritorio con la mirada perdida. No podía sacar de su cabeza a su dulce tormento y el no saber que hizo ese maldito domingo con Haruka lo atormentaba. En ese momento tocaron a su puerta

–¡Adelante!

–Aún aquí hermano, tu jornada terminó hace dos horas

–Lo sé, es solo que –guardó silencio

–Es solo que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella ¿verdad?

–Así es Andrew, no puedo quitarme a Serena de la cabeza. Saber que en cualquier momento alguien la va a alejar de mi lado me tiene mal

–¿Y por qué no vuelves con ella entonces?

–No lo sé, creo que no estoy preparado para una relación en este momento… estoy confundido

–¿Ni siquiera con Michiru?

–A Michiru la descarté como pareja el día que "salimos"

–¿Por qué motivo, si se puede saber?

–Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido con Serena, me di cuenta que ella es la mujer de mi vida

–Y si llegaste a esa conclusión ¿por qué no regresas con ella?

–Porque tengo miedo

–¿Miedo a qué?

–Eso es lo que me confunde, no se a que. Solo sé que no puedo vivir sin ella y cuando estoy con ella me satura, me ahoga y quiero alejarme

–Perdóname amigo, pero yo creo que Serena satura a cualquiera… es cosa de ver todas las cosas que ha hecho y en menos de una semana. A veces me cuestiono como Serena puede ser psicóloga, más bien debería ser paciente de Seiya. Esa mujer está loca y parece que es solar, no se cansa nunca…

–En eso tienes razón "no se cansa nunca" –esbozó una ligera sonrisa maliciosa–

–¡Oh, Dios! Ya conozco esa mirada y sinceramente, no quiero saber lo que tú y esa desquiciada hacen… Lo siento hermano, pero eres caso perdido y ni sueñes que te daré terapia, porque desde donde yo te veo deberías de acompañar a Serena al psiquiatra

–Gracias por tu voto de confianza hermano

–Tú sabes lo que yo opino Darien, te lo he dicho muchas veces y creo que no está de más repetirlo nuevamente. Personalmente creo que esta chiflada, pero si Serena es la mujer que amas y a la que quieres en tu vida, debes decidir pronto lo que hacer por que recuerda que "El hombre es fuego, la mujer estopa… viene el diablo y sopla" y te la pueden quitar y en ese caso ¿qué harás?

–Lo sé Andrew, lo sé

–Mmm… ¿Por cierto ya leíste el mail?

–¿Qué mail?

–¡Este sábado hay fiesta! –muy animado

–¿Fiesta? ¿Quién la organizó?

–¡Adivina!

–¡No! haya vamos de nuevo. Es que no se cansa nunca

–¡Tú lo dijiste!

–¿Y a que no adivinas donde será?

–En su departamento

–¡No!

–¡En casa de alguna de las chicas!

–¡No!

–Entonces ni idea

–¡En tu departamento querido amigo!

–¿QUEEEEEEEE?

–Y lo siento por ti porque ya todos confirmamos asistencia

–¡No! **¡**No**!** ¡No! otra más ¡No!... ¡SERENAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

**Esa tarde, 19:28 p.m. Departamento de Darien…**

.

Tomaba una cerveza fría, sentado en el sofá tratando de relajarse y pasar la noticia de la fiesta en SU departamento, que él ni idea tenía. Con el control remoto cambiaba los canales de la T.V. tratando de encontrar algo interesante, pero solo había basura para su gusto. De pronto un programa llamó su atención…

.

_**Hoy en ALÓ ROSA "Los hombres que le temen al compromiso"**_ _**como saber si eres uno de esos,**_ _**te damos cuatro síntomas claves:**_

_**–**__**Haces lo imposible por conquistarla. Sí, absolutamente ¡todo! regalos, serenatas, súplicas y ¡hasta llanto! **_

_**–**__**Presionas para que se comprometa contigo. Paradójicamente, el fóbico del compromiso ¡quiere que lo adoren! **_

–_**Y en cuanto lo consigues... das marcha atrás y aceleras a fondo, porque te invade una enorme ansiedad de sentirte atrapado; algo así como una especie de claustrofobia amorosa. **_

_**A partir de ahí comenzarás a poner límites al tiempo que pasan juntos, encontrará fallas, en la relación o en ella, que no puedes cambiar (por ejemplo eres llorona, inmadura, mal genio…) o señalarás sus propios defectos para que sea ella quien decida separarse. **_

_**–**__**Y cuando ya no esta... probablemente volverás a la carga, porque tu nivel de ansiedad habrá bajado y súbitamente la volverás a encontrar atractiva. El problema es que cuando te acerques de nuevo, seguramente la historia se repetirá. En una palabra, la máxima del fóbico del compromiso es: ni contigo, ni sin ti.**_

.

–¡Mi Dios, es como si me estuvieran describiendo!

.

_**Ya lo saben si quieren contar su caso, hacer preguntas o que le ayudemos, pueden contactarse al 555-2829-585 ALÓ ROSA ¡te estará esperando!**_

.

Darien tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número

.

–¡_**Tenemos el primer llamado! ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

–Eh… "Junior"

–_**¿Cuéntanos Junior porque llamas?**_

–Mmm… yo presento todos los síntomas que mencionaron anteriormente

–_**¿Tienes novia actualmente?**_

–No, terminé con ella hace muy poco, por lo mismo

–_**¿Y qué sientes respecto a ella?**_

–Que es la mujer de mi vida

–_**¿Y qué relación tienes con ella actualmente?**_

–Somos amigos

–_**¿Solo amigos o algo más?**_

–La verdad que después que terminamos si paso algo, pero solo una vez

–_**¿Y cuál es tu problema?**_

–Que ella está saliendo con un amigo mío que se la quiere tirar… en realidad hay varios que le "quieren hacer el favor" incluido yo y…

–_**Y eso te está matando de celos ¿No? La quieres solo para ti**_

–Exactamente

–_**Pues déjame decirte amigo que eres un tarado… tienes a la mujer de tu vida y la dejas libre para que otro la disfrute ¿acaso eres masoquista?¿Por qué los hombres son tan bestias digo yo? ¿Acaso no tienen sentimientos? **_

_**¡No que van a tener si solo piensan con la cabeza y con la de abajo precisamente, que solo sirve para escupir! ¡Son tan machitos para botarla a una cuando se les da la gana, pero cuando ven que otro gato ronda la carnicería no quieren quedar como cornudos y vuelve el perro arrepentido! ¿No? Mejor te voy a pasar con el psicólogo ¡Zopenco!**_–terminó de insultarlo la conductora

.

Darien estaba en shock, mudo, la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos abiertos como plato y el teléfono yacía en el suelo

.

–_**Aló, Aló… si, no quieres hablar con el psicólogo del programa corta el teléfono baboso, que puede haber otro imbécil esperando nuestros consejos **_–volvió a hablar la conductora que por cierto tenía una voz bien chillona

.

(¿Acaso esa era una conductora de un programa para ayudar a la personas con sus problemas?)

–Darien, recuerda jamás cometer la estupidez de volver a llamar a un **"programa de ayuda" **Afortunadamente no di mi verdadero nombre y estoy seguro que ninguno de mis amigos, colegas y conocidos, con un poco de cerebro ve ese tipo de programas. ¡Estoy a salvo!

.

.

**Esa tarde, 19:42 p.m. Departamento de Serena…**

.

La rubia veía la televisión su programa favorito _**ALÓ ROSA **_como todos los jueves cada tarde

.

–Definitivamente ese "Junior" era Darien. ¡Pobrecito!…mmm… no creo que se moleste si lo subo a youtube… total solo pondré "**Junior Chiba en **_**Aló Rosa**_"… además me lo debe por lo que me dijo ayer en la consulta de Daiamante…

.

.

**Esa tarde, 19:54 p.m. Departamento de Darien…**

.

Sonaba su móvil, vio el identificador y no tenía ninguna intención de contestar, pero era tan molesto e insistente el sonido que decidió hacerlo

–No quiero hablar contigo en este momento Serena

–¿Tas enojalliito? –como niña pequeña

–Estoy furioso –asintió en un tono molesto

–¿Y poque ta' enojallito?

–Por una loca desquiciada que prestó MI departamento para una fiesta y sin consultarme

–Pero Dari, no te enojes por tonteritas

–¿Tonteritas?

–Serena, la última vez que hiciste una fiesta en mi departamento, sabe perfectamente que ocurrió

–Pero Dari, yo no sabía que no se podían meter cosas de aluminio en el microondas y que quedaríamos sin luz en el edificio, ni que tendrías que pagar una multa, ni tamp –la interumpió el pelinegro

–Ya Serena, basta ni me recuerdes por favor, aún me duele la billetera. –cambiando el tono de voz a uno más agradable– Y dime princesa para que me llamabas

–Ah, nada importante solo para avisarte que escuché tu participación en _**ALÓ ROSA**_ y lo subí a youtube

–¿QUE HICISTE QUEEEEEEEEEE?

–¡Lo subí a youtube Dari! –con su mejor voz de ingenua

–¡SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Serena cortó el teléfono al oír los juramentos nada educaditos que decía su amado tormento

–¡Mmm… parece que se enojo! ¡Nada que hacer! Y ahora a planear la dichosa fiesta…

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **y **aRiizaii.**

**¡Cualquier aporte, sugerencia, crítica es bien recibida!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia! =)**


	12. Un Respiro Antes de la Fiesta

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Continúa el plan__**: "Celos, Celos y más Celos"**_

"_**Un Respiro Antes de la Fiesta"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

–Sí Mina, tengo la lista de todo lo que hay que comprar

–¿Darien aceptó que fuera en su departamento? – preguntó la rubia al otro lado del teléfono

–No te preocupes eso ya está arreglado… Darien no aceptó... en realidad se resignó

–Ahhh, bueno si es así... Me pasas a buscar por favor, ando sin carro ya que lo llevé al taller –pidió Mina

–De acuerdo, yo te paso a recoger en una hora más a tu trabajo y nos vamos de compras

–Te espero entonces, Sere. Ah y la cuota para los gastos no me dijiste cuanto era

–¡Perfecto! y no te preocupes por el dinero… eso ya está solucionado. Nos vemos –cortó el llamado

.

.

Estaba llegando al hospital y se percató que en el estacionamiento de su ex, estaba el convertible rojo que tanto le gustaba a ella; podía perfectamente costearse uno, pero conociéndose como manejaba, para que desperdiciar dinero. Entró al hospital en busca de su querida víctima, si tenía suerte harían las paces, le autorizaría la fiesta y si era su día de suerte… tendría su tan preciada "hora feliz"

.

–Hola Dari –se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, que le provocó al moreno una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo

–¡Hola Serena!, que haces por aquí y a esta hora

–¡Serena! Y que pasó con "princesa"

–Sabes que no te lo mereces y no lo digo solo por lo de la fiesta

–Pero Dari, no te enojes. ¡Fue solo una bromita!

–Para ti fue una bromita, si alguien llega a ver ese video, ¡para mí será una humillación pública!

–No seas alarmista Dari y para que veas que soy buenita, prometo quitarlo de la web (después de las cinco mil visitas)

–¿De verdad?

–¡Te lo prometo! (Dari se graduó de idiota y con honores, para confiar en mí aún)

–¿Y qué haces en mi consulta princesa?

–Estaba aburrida, mi último paciente fue a las 14:15 p.m. quedé con la tarde libre y me acordé de ti

–Ah, ahora me quieres para matar el tiempo ¿no?

–(¡NO!, te quiero para que me vuelvas a hacer gritar… pero ni modo) –no digas eso Dari, sabes que te quiero (que te amo y que estoy loca por ti)

–Te invito un café, me faltan dos pacientes que atender aún, pero faltan veinte minutos para la penúltima cita

–Acepto –se tomó del brazo del pelinegro

Salieron rumbo a la cafetería del hospital. Mientras caminaban Darien notó la vestimenta de la rubia. Vestía de traje, una falda que llegaba a medio muslo de color azul al igual que su saco y bajo este se podía apreciar que llevaba una blusa pero no se podía distinguir bien el color. Darien comenzó a tener pensamientos nada amistosos con su "amiga", al contrario… quería volver a masacrarla

–¿Y cómo estuvo tu día princesa? –Darien la miraba lujuriosamente

–Bastante tranquilo, hoy solo tuve cinco pacientes

–¿Y el tuyo?

–Un poco más relajado que otras veces, pero igual de concurrido

Serena miraba cautelosamente a Darien, le conocía muy bien y sabía que en ese momento se encontraba "incómodo", cosa que ella aprovechó para incomodarlo un poco más

–Soy yo o aquí hace demasiado calor –mientras se quitaba el saco y quedaba con una blusa transparente que dejaba ver su brasier, que alborotó a "Junior" más de lo que estaba

–Eh… hace calor ("estaban" sudando ante la tentación)

En ese momento Serena sacaba su móvil de su bolso, cuando salió volando su bolígrafo favorito, momento que aprovechó para agacharse provocativamente dejando su trasero a la mirada lasciva de Darien. Este no soportó más, se levantó y tomó a la rubia de la mano

–¿Dónde me llevas? –preguntó inocentemente

–Sígueme y no preguntes

Ella se dejó llevar, aunque ya se imaginaba… le darían su tan preciada "hora feliz". La llevó a su consulta y se cerró la puerta

–Dari que estamos haciendo aquí –ingenuamente

–Yo disfrutando y tú pagando por tus pecados princesita –señaló con voz y sonrisa seductora

–Pero si no he hecho nada

–Nada bueno querrás decir, porque llevas varios días torturándome y no creas que no me he dado cuenta

–Dari, como puedes pensar eso de mí –haciéndose la ofendida

–Ya déjate de hablar un rato que no te traje para eso – la besó furiosa y apasionadamente, le quitó la falda y las bragas que llevaba, dejándola únicamente con la blusa, la tumbó en la camilla y se situó frente a ella, como otras veces de pie, para acariciarle todo su cuerpo, le agarró las manos y la incorporó hasta dejarla sentada en la camilla, mientras le quitaba la blusa, cuando la dejó completamente desnuda, la abrazó y comenzó a besarla en la boca apasionadamente, recorriendo con su lengua todo el paladar y la lengua de la rubia, mientras Serena sentía la dureza de "junior" a través del pantalón de Darien.

Sus manos recorrían los pechos y las nalgas de su amada, mientras "junior" se apretaba más y más contra ella. El riesgo de que entrara la enfermera y los viera en plena acción les producía un morbo tremendo. Sabían que contaban con poco tiempo ya que tenía pacientes aún pendientes, él se empezó a desnudar, quitándose la bata blanca, de médico que llevaba y cuando se hubo desabrochado el pantalón.

Se tumbó sobre Serena y la penetró sin ninguna espera. Serena sentía a "junior" atravesándola, entrando hasta el fondo y saliendo casi hasta la entrada para volver a hundirse en sus entrañas, en un vaivén maravilloso que la proporcionaba un placer indescriptible. Cuando ella empezó a gemir de gusto, él tapó su boca con su lengua, ya que la enfermera estaba fuera.

El orgasmo llegó simultáneamente sin avisar, intenso, fuerte. Descansaron un rato uno en brazos del otro. Hasta que tuvieron que vestirse rápidamente para Darien continuar con su trabajo y la rubia ir a buscar a Mina e irse de compras… pero antes de irse

–¡Dari!

–Dime princesita

–Mañana podemos hacer la fiesta entonces en tu departamentito sin enojarte –tiernamente

–¡Sí princesita!, puedes hacer la fiesta en mi departamento

–¡Gracias Dari! –feliz se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios

–¡Dari!

–Sí princesita –sus brazos abrazaban la cintura de la rubia

–Aún no cancelas tu cuota y faltan cosas por comprar para la fiesta…

–Sabes que nunca cargo efectivo princesa

–Eso no es problema, dame una tarjeta de crédito y arreglamos – inocentemente

–De acuerdo princesita –sacó su billetera y le entregó la platinum "craso error"

–¡Gracias Dari! –se acercó más a su cuerpo y empezó a acariciar a "Junior" encima del pantalón, abrió el cierre de este y empezó a acariciarlo más fuerte a lo que el moreno solo gemía

–¡Dari!

–Mmm… dime…mmm… prin…mmm…cesa –estaba en el cielo

–¡Me prestas tu convertible? y te dejo mi carro

–Lo que…mmm… quie… mmm… ras princesita –le pasó las llaves de su convertible

–¡Gracias Dari! –lo besó nuevamente en los labios, acarició a "Junior" por última vez y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

–¡Hasta mañana Dari! ¡Nos vemos "Junior" –y salió por la puerta

Darien estaba en las nubes que ni siquiera respondió a las palabras de la rubia… hasta…

–¡QUE MIERDA HICE!... le presté el departamento, se llevó mi tarjeta de crédito y además mi carro hasta mañana… maldito idiota "#$%&"#$%&#$%"&* otra vez "Junior" tenías que pensar por mí por la "#$%/%$#*

.

.

Fuera del hospital Serena encendía el convertible de Darien y partía rumbo a buscar a Mina…

–Definitivamente la vida es maravillosa… me eché un polvo increíble, manejo el convertible de mis sueños, tengo disponible una tarjeta platinum que no tengo que pagar y una fiesta de Dioses que organizar en un departamento que no tendré que limpiar… Serenita tu vida no podría ser mejor…

–Mmm por cierto… ¿cómo se echa a andar este carro?

.

.

**¡Próximo capítulo Empieza la Fiesta!**

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi y Hikaryzz**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia! =)**


	13. Comienza la Fiesta

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

**.**

_Continúa el plan__**: "Desquiciando a Darien"**_

_Por** Crimson Mizzle**_

_**.**_

"_**Comienza la Fiesta"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**Sábado 09:27 a.m. Departamento Darien… día de la fiesta**

.

.

Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y pegó un grito de horror cuando se miró en el espejo, tenía muuuuy mal aspecto y era lógico, si apenas durmió dos horas entrecortadas pensando en las barbaridades que su "princesa" habría hecho con su convertible y su tarjeta de crédito…

–Chiba, tú te lo buscaste. Un buen polvo y pierdes la cabeza, el carro, el departamento, la tarjeta de crédito, tu tranquilidad mental, el sueño y puedo seguir enumerando toda la tarde –Dios juro que Serena me va a volver loco un día de estos, siempre se sale con la suya… Debería hacerle caso a Andrew y llevarla a un psiquiatra o de plano ya internarla…

.

En ese instante suena el citófono de portería…

.

–¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? –va a contestar– ¡Diga!

–Dari soy yo, podrías bajar a ayudarme

–¿Serena? ¿Qué haces tan temprano acá?

–Hoy es la "FIESTA" –gritó animada– y ya ven a ayudarme que no tengo todo el día

–Mejor sube, aún estoy en pijama, luego bajamos por las cosas –habló somnoliento

–Está bien, subo

.

Estaba preparando café cuando tocó a su puerta, de mala gana fue a abrir

–Hola Dari, buenos dí… –en ese momento le vio la cara y– ¡WAAAAAA! –gritó asustada– ¿Y a ti que te pasó que tienes esa cara?

–No pude dormir en toda la noche –bostezando

–¿Por qué Dari?

–¿Por qué crees tú? –se cruzó de brazos y enarcó la ceja– ¿Cómo dormirías tú sabiendo que una loca desquiciada se llevó tu carro, tu tarjeta de crédito y además hará una fiesta en tu departamento?

–Me llamaste "loca desquiciada" –sus ojitos se volvieron cristalinos y comenzó a llorar escandalosamente, como solo ella sabe hacerlo– ¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

–¡Tus lágrimas de cocodrilo no servirán esta vez conmigo, princesa! –dijo seriamente

Mientras Serena seguía llorando, a Darien ya casi se le reventaban los tímpanos y no estaba de humor para seguir soportando un escándalo como ese

–¡Serena Tsukino! Te callas en este momento o no hay departamento para fiesta –tapando sus oídos con ambas manos

–Eres un insensible, lastimaste mi corazoncito y ahora va a estar chiquitito todo el día por culpa tuya y con mucha penita…. Bla, bla, bla…

(Dios y es psicóloga… compadezco a sus pacientes… que manera de hablar "#$%*"&%)

–¡Serena cállate un momento por lo que más quieras, te lo suplico!

–¡Ah y ahora insinúas que hablo mucho! Como puedes decirme eso si yo no… bla, bla, bla

En ese momento Darien se golpeaba la cabeza en la pared

–¡CALLATEEEEEE!

–Pero Dari, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Creo que necesitas hacerte ver esos nervios!

(Lo que necesito es un neurólogo para mí y un psiquiatra para ti, o tal vez solo, un calmante para mí y un bozal para ti)

–Dari, porque no me ayudas a bajar las cosas del carro, las dejamos aquí, luego vuelves a la cama a tratar de dormir un poco más y yo regreso como a las 16:00 p.m. para preparar todo ¿Te parece?

–Creo que es una excelente idea princesa, pero no quieres quedarte a hacerme compañía mientras duermo, ¡prometo portarme bien esta vez!

–¡No Dari, en otra ocasión será!

Princesa ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado (Serena rechazando mi oferta)

–Sí Dari, todo está bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada y también quiero descansar

.

Bajaron, Darien pudo comprobar que su convertible estaba intacto afortunadamente, al rato llegaron con todas las cosas al departamento

–Serena con suerte no te trajiste el supermercado entero (no quiero ni imaginar la factura de la tarjeta de crédito)

–No es para tanto Darien, solo son algunas cositas

–¿Cositas? –miró a su alrededor y habían aproximadamente 30 bolsas llenas de comida, cerveza, licor, bebidas, etc…– tienes razón princesa son solo "algunas cositas"

–Bueno Dari, te dejo descansar –nos vemos más tarde– y salió por la puerta

–¡Princesa segura que estás bien! –le preguntó mientras esperaba el ascensor

No artículo palabra, solo asintió con la cabeza y un brillo en su mirada, hizo que a Darien se le congelara la sangre (¿qué mierda está planeando ahora Serena?) –se preguntó temeroso a sí mismo– Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tomó su móvil y comenzó a marcar…

.

Solo vio el visor y supo que debía ir inmediatamente...

–¿Dónde estás?

–Fuera del edificio del zopenco

–¡No te muevas voy para allá! –cortó

Siete minutos más tarde llegaba en su Convertible negro

–¿Lista? –preguntó mientras la abrazaba

–¡Más que lista! Aunque –hizo una pausa– no crees que…

–¿No te estarás arrepintiendo?

–Es que siento maripositas en el estómago con todo esto

–Tranquila, ya lo conversamos y yo no voy a cambiar de opinión. Es más para que te relajes te invito a desayunar, donde tu desees

¡SIIIIII! y podemos comer pastel, pizza, hamburguesa, sushi, helado…

Si podemos comer la porquería que quieras (hay Serena si comes así vas a parecer cerdito… perote querría igual) y sonrió ante su pensamiento –se marcharon

.

.

**15:40 p.m. Departamento Darien… día de la fiesta**

.

–¡Qué bien dormí esta vez!, me pregunto que estará haciendo Serena, mmm… la llamaré –marcó el número de Serena, pero le arrojó el buzón de voz– que raro, Serena jamás apaga su móvil. Voy a aprovechar para darme una ducha mientras, tengo veinte minutos antes que llegue mi princesa

.

**16:34 p.m. Departamento Darien… día de la fiesta**

.

–¡Qué extraño!, Serena siempre ha sido impuntual, pero nunca se ha retrasado más de quince minutos y ya pasa más de treinta, el móvil continúa con el buzón, mmm… donde podrá estar

En ese momento tocan a su puerta

–¡Princesa!, te he llamado cientos de veces y salía el maldito buzón, me tenías preocupado

–¡No exageres Dari!, además estaba descansando un poco para esta noche. Veo que dormiste porque tienes mejor semblante –mencionó alegremente mientras lo miraba feliz

–¡Sí dormí muy bien!

–Me alegro Dari, yo también aproveché de dormir. Así que ahora que ambos estamos descansados, manos a la obra, pero primero déjame ir a colgar estos trajes a tu armario…

.

.

**20:54 p.m. Departamento Darien… día de la fiesta**

.

Ya estaba todo preparado, Darien estaba listo, vestía vaqueros azules, camisa blanca con líneas verticales azules, calzado café a juego con el cinturón. Serena venía saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla, cuando vio a su amado tormento…

–¡Dari! ¿qué haces vestido así?

–¿Por qué me veo mal?

–No, estás como quieres… solo que la fiesta es de disfraces. Creo que se me olvidó decírtelo

–¡Pero yo no tengo disfraz!

–Por eso hoy te compré uno, está colgado en tu armario… ahora ve y cámbiate

–Serena, sabes que no me gusta hacer el ridículo

–Pero todos lo haremos así que tu tranquilo –le guiñó un ojo– Ahora ve a cambiarte antes que lleguen los invitados –en tono autoritario

–Lo único que me faltaba…

–Dijo algo "Doctor Darien Chiba" –cruzada de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada

–No, solo dije que bueno que ya tengo lo que me faltaba (creo que debo internarla lo más pronto posible)

Darien se dirigió a su cuarto a colocarse el dichoso disfraz

–¡SEREEEEENNNAAAAAAAA!

.

.

**21:32 p.m. Departamento Darien… día de la fiesta**

.

Llegaban las chicas, cada una vestía como su heroína favorita. **Serena** era Sailor Moon, **Amy** – Sailor Mercury, **Lita** – Sailor Júpiter, **Mina** – Sailor Venus y **Rei** – Sailor Marte. Rei traía dos amigas que además que eran colegas de trabajo, **Esmeralda** quien vestía de princesa y **Beryl** que vestía de bruja sexy

–¡Chicas! Que gusto verlas. ¡Se ven divinas! –las hacía pasar

–Tú también, Serena te ves muy bien de Sailor Moon –señaló Lita

–¡Si hasta en lo torpe te pareces! –insinuó Rei

–Tan "amorosa" como siempre Rei. ¡Hola Esmeralda, Beryl que bueno que hayan podido venir!

–¿Y dónde están esos bombones?

–Aún no llegan Mina, pero deben estar por hacerlo pronto

–Y por cierto Darien ¿dónde está? –preguntó Amy

–En su cuarto y se niega a salir –aguantando la risa

–¿Por qué? –preguntó curiosa Esmeralda

–Mmm… pequeño problemita con su disfraz

–¡DARI, LAS CHICAS YA ESTAN AQUÍ Y QUIEREN SALUDARTE! –gritó Serena desde la sala mientras les servía unos refrescos a sus amigas

–¡NO PIENSO SALIR VESTIDO ASI, SERENA!

Serena se dirigió a la habitación de Darien, seguida por las chicas

–¿Pero porque si te ves tan tiernito?

Al verlo las chicas largaron a reír a más no poder, llegaban a asomar lágrimas en sus ojos

–Si es verdad te ves tiernito Darien –trató de parecer seria Amy, aunque no lo logró– jajajaja

Mientras tanto Mina grababa con su móvil la ridícula escena

–Pero Dari si estás lindo, es más yo te comería a besitos ahora mismo

–¡No insistas Serena que no pienso salir así de este cuarto!

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Serena fue a abrir… llegaban todos los muchachos al mismo tiempo y junto con ellos venía Michiru quien vestía de sirena, Haruka de piloto de carreras, Diamante de drácula, Seiya de policía, Zafiro de Napoleón Bonaparte, Taiki de Sherlock Holmes, Yatén de príncipe y finalmente Andrew de chef de cocina, este último traía en sus brazos un porta traje

–¡Muchachos, Michiru! qué bueno que ya llegaron –alegremente

Cuando estuvieron todos dentro del departamento Serena los presentó a todos

–Rei y Esmeralda son abogadas, Lita es chef, Amy neurocirujana al igual que tú Taiki, Mina actriz de televisión y Beryl es contable… bla, bla, bla…

–¿Dónde está Darien? –preguntó Andrew

–En su cuarto y se niega a salir –respondió una risueña Lita

–¿Qué ocurrió Serena?

–Nada, solo que no está conforme con su disfraz –inocentemente

Los muchachos se dirigieron al cuarto de Darien mientras las chicas se quedaron en la sala

–¡Wow que guapos y además todos médico… que ganas de enfermarme! –señaló Mina

–¡Serena tonta, eres una egoísta!, como nos privas de unos bombones como esos

En ese momento se escuchó un estrepitoso JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA a coro

–Que ridículo te ves hermano jajajajaja

–¡Dios, si que te ves ridículo Chiba! Jajajajajaja

Darien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, un pie zapateando el piso, la mirada echando humo y vestido con un hermoso, tierno y afelpado traje de conejito blanco

–¡Pero que colita más bonita y suave tiene doctor! juajuajuajua

–¿Ya acabaron?

–Tranquilo hermano, ten aquí te traje un disfraz más acorde a tu edad jajaja pensé que no tendrías

–Gracias Andrew, no sé que haría sin ti amigo

–¡Hacer el ridículo toda la noche Chiba! (tengo la leve sospecha que tras de todo esto está Serena)

Cinco minutos después salía del cuarto Darien vistiendo el disfraz de tuxedo mask

–¡Darien, sí que te ves bien! –añadió Rei– mientras Serena la fulminaba con la mirada

–Mmm… a mí me gustaba más de conejito –haciendo pucheros– aunque así te ves "hermonstruo" –señaló Serena

–Pues a mí me gusta de las dos maneras –dijo Seiya mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Darien

(Primero soportar las locuras de Serena y ahora se le suma Seiya, que podría ser peor…)

–Darien el otro día me encantó tu participación en el programa _**Aló Rosa **_

("#$%¨* creo que si puede ser peor… Serena, Seiya y Mina juntos)

–¿De qué hablas Mina, qué programa? –preguntó curioso Haruka

–Creo que mejor se los muestro, está en youtube

–Mina creo que no es el momento –en tono de súplica

Darien miró a Serena reprochándola con la mirada y esta entendió perfectamente lo que insinuó

–Dari te juro que se me olvidó quitarlo, pero ya lo hago (total ya superó las cinco mil visitas)

–Serena cual es la clave de tu laptop –preguntó Mina

–0308 (el cumpleaños de mi amado Dari)

–En "mayúsculas" o "minúsculas"

Cri cri cri cri…

.

.

**¡Próximo capítulo continúa la Fiesta!**

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi y Hikaryzz**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia! =)**


	14. Continúa la Fiesta

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

**Por Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Continúa el plan__**: "Desquiciando a Darien"**_

"_**Continúa la Fiesta"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

–Serena cual es la clave de tu laptop –preguntó Mina

–0308 (el cumpleaños de mi amado Dari)

–En "mayúsculas" o "minúsculas"

Cri cri cri cri…

–¡Mina son números! –respondió sorprendida Serena

–Por eso quiero saber si en "mayúsculas" o "minúsculas"

–En mayúscula –dijo riéndose Seiya

–No en minúscula –rebatió muerto de la risa Yatén

–¡Ah, ya entendí! –señaló Mina– jajaja son números, pero que despistada soy… da igual, mmm… chicos "cero" se escribe con C, S ó Z

Cri cri cri cri…

–Juajuajuajuajuajuajua –estallaron todos en risa

–Mina, déjalo así yo pongo la clave mejor –le dijo Serena mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro

En ese momento Serena le dejaba abierta la página de youtube a Mina para que les mostrara el dichoso video

–¡ que idiota!

–No puedo creer que hayas llamado a un "programa de ayuda"

– "Junior Chiba" eres mi ídolo jajajajaja

–¡Cielo santo! de dónde sacaron esa conductora juajuajua

–¿Quién subió el video? Hay que felicitarlo

Darien ya estaba mosqueado con todas las bromas que le hacían y se sentía en la necesidad de desahogarse…

–Entonces felicítala porque está al lado tuyo Yatén, fue Serena

–¿Pero Serena porque hiciste eso? –le reprochó Amy

–Por –no alcanzó a responder ya que Darien la interrumpió

–Por despecho (vas a recibir un poco de tu propia medicina Serena Tsukino)

–¿QUÉEEEE? –gritó Serena

–¿Cómo que por despecho?

–Serena quería que la hiciera gritar un poco y yo me negué

–¡Eso no es cierto Darien!

–¡Sí lo es! Ese día me rogaste y yo te dije que no quería

–¡Darien Chiba eres un mentiroso!

–Y tú una inmadura, caprichosa, desquiciada…

–¡Ya basta los dos! –gritó Haruka

–Darien deja de molestar a mi gatita y tu Serena lo que le hiciste a Darien estuvo muy mal –mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación y le guiñaba un ojo– Ahora hagan las paces y sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta

–De acuerdo –masculló de mala gana Darien (¡paren la película!, como que "MI gatita")

–Paz –dijo la rubia, mientras hacia la V con sus dedos (así que por "despecho" eh)

.

.

La fiesta poco a poco empezó a ponerse más animada, Amy conversaba animadamente con Taiki, Diamante con Beryl y Esmeralda con Zafiro… En otro grupo estaban las chicas que tenían una animada conversación entre ellas, además de Haruka, Seiya, y Michiru. En ese momento Yatén que venía del baño, se acercaba al grupo

–Ahhh, chicas véanlo bien porque eso es lo que quiero de regalo en mi cumpleaños… así, igualito –dijo Mina

–No sé que le ves, yo encuentro más apuesto a Andrew –señaló Lita

– Obsérvalo bien, está guapísimo y se ve lindísimo cada vez que sonríe –Mina suspiraba y sus ojos se convirtieron en grandes corazones brillosos

–¡Más guapo que yo imposible! –dijo Seiya

–¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó curioso Yatén

–¡De la próxima víctima de Mina!

–Lástima de ese pobre infeliz, lo compadezco

(Si supieras que ese pobre infeliz eres tu hermanito… see te compadezco)

.

En otro lado de la sala Darien conversaba con Andrew…

.

–Como te digo Haruka en algo raro anda, yo lo llamé varias veces hoy y su móvil arrojaba el buzón de voz y sabes que Haruka jamás apaga o se separa de su móvil

–Qué extraño, hoy me pasó lo mismo con Serena –en ese momento Darien miró a la rubia que conversaba animadamente con Haruka, Seiya y Michiru (ahora recuerdo que Serena nunca me dijo que hizo ese domingo con Haruka)

.

Por la mente de Darien pasaron muchas ideas en ese momento…

(Serena desaparecida + móvil apagado = ?)

(Haruka desaparecido + móvil apagado = ?)

(Serena feliz + móvil apagado + llegada tarde + Haruka con cara de idiota + móvil apagado + inubicable en la tarde = Darien "Cornudo")

(Darien "Cornudo" + Darien furioso = ojo de Haruka morado)

(Ojo de Haruka Morado + todos los desquiciados de la fiesta = Darien convaleciente)

(Definitivamente mejor me espero a que termine la fiesta para aclarar todo)

.

–¿Qué opinas tu? Darien, ¡DARIENNNNNNN!

–Que ocurre Andrew, porque gritas

–Hermano no me escuchaste nada de lo que te hablé

–Perdóname Andrew, pero tenía la mente en otra cosa

–En otra cosa o en una "chiflada" que empieza con "S" y termina en "A" de "Serena"

–La verdad es que si estaba pensando en ella. Aún no se que hizo ese domingo con Haruka

–Crees que se la haya –fue interrumpido por las palabras de su amigo

–¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS NOOO!

En ese momento Mina sacaba de su bolso su amado micrófono de karaoke

–¿Qué ocurre Darien?

–Mina va a cantar

–¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

–¡Has oído cantar a Diamante!

–Desgraciadamente sí y no canta, ladra

–Diamante es tenor lírico al lado de Mina

–¡Mi madre!

¡Atención, su atención por favor! Como saben una fiesta sin música no es fiesta, así que voy a deleitarlos con mi hermosa voz

–¡NOOOOOO! –Amy

–¡Oh my God! –Serena

–¡Cagó la fiesta! –Lita

–¡SIIIIIII! –Rei

–¡Darien tienes algodón! –Esmeralda

–¡En el baño y por favor trae para todos!

–No creo que sea para tanto –Yatén

–Créeme que Sí lo es, has escuchado el término "no mates la música" bueno, eso se lo dedicaron a ella – se lamentó Beryl

–¿Quién quiere algodón?

–¡YOOOOOOOOOOOO! –todos al unísono a excepción de Mina y Rei

–¡Gente de poca fe! –señaló molesta Mina

.

Bueno esta canción es para una personita muy especial, que acabo de conocer y me tiene fascinada… no voy a decir su nombre, solo voy a señalar que tiene el cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos verdes

–¿Me pregunto quién será? –dijo sarcásticamente Seiya (definitivamente está pelando el cable)

–Con todo cariño para él… ejem, ejem… ¡por cierto yo canto bien, pero se me escucha un poco mal, problemas de retorno!

(La verdad es que Mina canta como el culo) –pensó Serena

.

**Ese hombre tiene algo que me nubla la razón**

**yo lo veo y se me pone como loco el corazón**

**cuando me mira casi, casi ya no puedo ni pensar**

**él se adueño de mi cabeza y de todo lo demás**

**Él le puso alas a mi vida, el es para mí la luz del sol,**

**él trajo de nuevo la esperanza el lleno mi mundo de color…**

.

–¡Hey! Que le ocurrió al micrófono, estaba recién empezando a cantar –haciendo pucheros– de pronto dio un grito que los asustó a todos…

–¡YA SE, JUGUEMOS AL "YO NUNCA, NUNCA"!

–¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –gritaron las chicas

–¡NOOO! –se quejó Darien

–Y como se juega eso –preguntó Andrew

–Llenamos varios vasos con licor y se colocan en una mesa, nos sentamos alrededor, el que comienza el juego dice Yo nunca, nunca y la frase que desee, ejemplo "he bailado" y todos los que lo hayan hecho, en este caso bailar, deben beber de un solo trago, sin pausa…

–Pero con tanto licor, va a ser un desastre…

–Esa es la idea…

–De acuerdo juguemos –señalaron casi todos

¡Yo comienzo –señaló animada Mina!

–Yo nunca, nunca he mentido

Todos bebieron

–Yo nunca, nunca le he mirado el culo a un amigo (a)

Todos bebieron

–Yo nunca, nunca he querido tirarme a un amigo de mi novio (a)

Todos bebieron

–Yo nunca, nunca dije te quiero sin sentirlo

Todos bebieron

– Yo nunca, nunca me he rascado el culo y me he olido los dedos

Todos bebieron

– Yo nunca, nunca me he tirado un pedo en la bañera y he visto como salía la burbujita

Todos bebieron

–Yo nunca, nunca he ido al baño y después no me lavo las manos

Todos bebieron

.

Al cabo de un rato estaban ya casi todos entonaditos y las preguntas se hicieron más densas…

–Yo nunca, nunca he besado a un amigo (a)

Serena, Michiru, Darien, Haruka y Seiya bebieron

–Yo nunca, nunca he tirado con un amigo (a)

Serena, Darien, Haruka y Seiya bebieron

–Yo nunca, nunca he sido infiel

Todos bebieron –Serena y Darien no se quitaban la vista de encima, eran miradas fulminantes–

–Yo nunca, nunca me he metido con la novia (a) de un amigo

Seiya, Diamante, Haruka, Yatén, Darien, Serena, Mina, Michiru y Beryl bebieron (desgraciado) (descarada)

–Yo nunca, nunca he hecho un trío

Diamante, Andrew y Yatén bebieron

–Yo nunca, nunca he pagado por sexo

Todos los hombres bebieron –a Serena se le desencajó la mandíbula y Darien fingía demencia–

–Yo nunca, nunca he utilizado mi lugar de trabajo para tener sexo

Darien bebió

–Yo nunca, nunca dejé plantado (a) a mi novio (a) por estar tirando con otro (a)

Diamante, Yatén, Seiya, Darien, Beryl, Esmeralda, Lita y Rei bebieron

–Yo nunca, nunca he besado a alguien del mismo sexo

Diamante y Yatén bebieron –estábamos ebrios se justificaron avergonzados

.

Ya dejemos este juego hasta aquí por favor –suplicó Amy, que todo le daba vueltas

–Si ya no tomen más, que se están viendo borrosos –señaló Mina

.

.

.

**¡Próximo capítulo continúa la Fiesta!**

.

.

**¯\(°_o)/¯**

**P.D.: recuerden que si hay un tema pendiente… pronto se verá que ocurrió… =)**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchas gracias a: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi **– **Hikaryzz **y **luzdeluna19 y a todas las que me leen!**

**.**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia! =)**


	15. Cagó la Fiesta

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

**Por Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Cambio de Planes__**: "Aclarando Dudas"**_

"_**Cagó la Fiesta"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Darien, se moría de los celos al ver a Zafiro besar a Serena

(Quién fue el idiota que inventó este juego… porque juro que hay que castrarlo para que no se reproduzca)

–**Con lengua, con lengua…**

–Serena es tu turno de girar la botella –la giró y la botella apuntó a Andrew

Andrew miró a Darien quien lo fulminó con la mirada –pero juegos son juegos y hacerle ver su error, iba a ser divertido para el rubio mortificar un ratito a su mejor amigo–

–Lo siento Serena, pero a pedido del público va a ser con lengua –miró maliciosamente a Darien

(Y se dice mi hermano, de seguro te estás cobrando lo de tu hermana…) –Darien

(Uy… yo la mato… porque tiene que besar a mi pastelito si ella tiene a su conejo mata sanos) –Lita

–**Beso, beso, beso…**

–Andrew ahora es tu turno de girar la botella –la giró y apuntó a Mina

(A esta no la mato, porque tiene de cerebro un maní y ya tiene a su víctima… pobre infeliz) –Lita

–**Con lengua, con lengua…**

–Mina tu turno –para su mala suerte salió Yatén

(Mi madre, Diosito porque me abandonaste esta noche… primero el armario y ahora esto ¡Nooooooo!) –se lamentaba el paliplateado

–Mina, suéltalo que lo estás asfixiando, señaló Amy luego de siete minutos, en que no soltaba a su pobre víctima

–**Beso, beso, beso…**

–Yatén te toca –giró y salió… Serena

("#$%&%$$##%%¨* porque otra vez… parece que el mundo se volvió contra mi) –Darien

(Porque esa loca tiene que besar a mi novio, no es justo… Diosito llévatela esta noche por favor… o de plano te la envió yo… pero de esta noche no pasa que Serena te visite…) –Mina

.

.

Al cabo de un rato Serena ya se había besado con Zafiro, Andrew, Yatén y Diamante

.

–Darien es tu turno de girar la botella – y la botella apuntó a Michiru

(Gracias, gracias, gracias… un respiro después de todo… Serena Tsukino, ahora vas a ver, ojo por ojo y diente por diente…)

Darien tomó a Michiru de la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y con la otra mano tomó la cabeza de esta, a la altura de la nuca para profundizar más el beso. Fue un beso furioso, apasionado y muuuuuuuyyyyy laaaaaaaaaaaargo

(Maldito infeliz, pedazo de bestia, zopenco, tarado, #$%&"#$¨**#$#&#=) –Serena

–¡Hey ustedes dos ya sepárense! –se quejó Haruka– al que no le hicieron ningún caso

En ese momento Serena se levantó del suelo, tomó la botella y la estrelló contra una pared. Todos la miraron atónitos y prefirieron no decir ninguna palabra

–¡Métanse el juego en el culo! –salió al balcón, después de 3 tequilas más olvidó el incidente…

.

.

Ya la mayoría estaba bastante ebrio, con la cantidad de alcohol que habían bebido gracias al primer jueguito y lo que bebió luego cada uno por su cuenta, estaban más animados que antes y también se sentían más osados

– Yo propongo otro juego –dijo Seiya

– ¿Cuál? –preguntaron todos

–Cinco minutos en el paraíso, pero para hacerlo más emocionante con 3 reglas, la Primera ¡venda en los ojos para los hombres!, la Segunda ¡No pueden hablar cuando estén encerrados en el armario! La idea es que al final del juego el hombre trate de descubrir con cual mujer entró al armario… y la Tercera todas las mujeres con el pelo suelto, para que no las reconozcamos por sus peinados

–SIIIIIIIIIII

Procedieron a escribir los nombres de todas las chicas y los metieron a una bolsita

–Quien de los hombres empieza, ¿algún voluntario?

–¡Yo! –se ofreció Diamante

–Hay que vendarle los ojos, ahora que estas con los ojos vendados toma un papel –así lo hizo y sacó el que decía Beryl

Beryl, lo guió de la mano en silencio hasta el armario, antes de cerrar la puerta Seiya, les gritó

–¡Pueden hacer lo que quieran pero sin hablar, recuerden que solo son 5 minutos y Diamante no te puedes quitar la venda de los ojos!

–Al cabo de 5 minutos salieron ambos sonrientes, despeinados y con la respiración entrecortada

–¿Quién es el siguiente valiente?

–¡Yo! –dijo Andrew –quien entró con Lita– a los 5 minutos salieron en iguales condiciones que los primeros

–¿Y ahora quien va?

–Yo voy –señaló Haruka

–Y el papel dice… Serena

A Darien se le abrieron los ojos como plato, iba a protestar pero no podía ya que delataría que era Serena la mujer que entraría con Haruka y se tuvo que morder la lengua

Serena tomó a Haruka de la mano y se lo llevó al armario, mirando a Darien maliciosamente

(¡Me lleva el diablo… que cruz tengo que cargar por esta desquiciada de mierda…!)

A los cinco minutos Serena salía acomodándose la ropa, arreglándose el cabello y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el moreno reconocía perfectamente. Mientras que Haruka traía todo el cabello revuelto, el traje de piloto tenía el cierre abierto hasta la cintura y un poco de sangre en el labio producto de una mordida

(¡Por la gran puta!) –se mortificaba Darien

–¡Wow si que te tocó salvaje Amigo! –bromeó Seiya

–No sé quién habrá sido, pero me acabo de enamorar –respondió risueño el rubio

–¿Y ahora?

–Yo –levantó la mano Yatén

El pobre salió después de los 5 minutos sin camisa, todo arañado, el pelo revuelto, lleno de lápiz labial por todos lados y Mina en las nubes con cara de loca

–Ahora voy yo –dijo Seiya– le vendaron los ojos y sacó el papel, decía… Serena

Darien iba a reclamar pero Andrew le tapó la boca y se lo llevó al balcón

–¡Pero si Serena ya entró! –reclamaba el guapo moreno

–Pero puede repetir, sabes que los papeles de los nombres se devuelven a la bolsa, esa es la gracia

–Pero ya se besó con Zafiro, Andrew, Yatén y Diamante. Y mira lo que hizo con Haruka y ahora con Seiya no quiero ni pensar…

–Mejor no pienses y acepta el juego

–¡No es justo! –haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito

–Entonces se hombre, ponte los pantalones de una vez y regresa con ella…

Cuando volvieron a la sala Serena había tomado de la mano a Seiya e iba a entrar al armario, pero Darien la tomó bruscamente por el brazo jalándola hacia el armario y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Seiya molesto golpeó la puerta

–Chiba no se vale, a mi me tocaba entrar con Serena

–Pues si tanto quieres entrar te aguantas y de paso búscate quien te soporte porque a Serena yo no la dejo salir hasta que me aclare varias cosas –gruñó desde dentro del armario

–¡Pero no es justo Darien, espera tu turno!

–Multiplícate por cero y desaparece Seiya

–¡Egoísta!

–¡Muchachos se acabó el juego, Junior Chiba se encerró con la chiflada en el armario a hacer conejitos y no creo que salgan todavía! ¡Pero aún no acaba la FIESTA EHHHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

**Mientras en el armario…**

.

–Bien princesa, ahora que estamos los dos solitos quiero que me aclares algunas cosas que tenemos pendientes

–¿Qué cosas Dari?

–¿Cómo por ejemplo que hiciste hoy en la tarde?

–Descansar

–Serena, no me mientas. Sé que esta tarde estuviste con Haruka

–¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez?

–Tú y Haruka estuvieron inubicables casi a la misma hora, ambos tenían el móvil con el buzón de voz, cuando jamás se separan de sus móviles o los apagan y para terminar llegaste bastante tarde y feliz y Haruka llegó feliz y con cara de idiota (aunque generalmente es así)

–Dari te juro que yo no estuve esta tarde con Haruka

–¿No?

–No, Dari, estuve con Seiya

–¿CON SEIYA?

–Ajá

–¿Y qué mierda hacías tú con Seiya?

–Me pasó a recoger, luego me invitó a desayunar y luego fuimos a buscar tu disfraz, queríamos verte hacer el ridículo un rato, aunque reconozco que te veías adorable

–¿Así que Seiya fue el de la idea del disfraz?

–Ajá

(¡Ya me las pagarás Seiya, esta no se queda así!)

.

.

**Mientras afuera del armario…**

.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh… todos animaban a Zafiro y a Andrew que tenían una competencia de quien tomaba más cerveza…

–¡Dale Andrew!, tu puedes recuerda que me estoy jugando €500 por ti –alentaba Seiya

–¡Diamante pierdes esta y te descuento mi dinero de tu sueldo! –gritaba Diamante

–¡Zafiro, Zafiro, Zafiro!...

–¡Andrew, Andrew!...

–¡Andrew si no te tomas esa última cerveza te juro que te la meto por el culo! –gritó eufórica Lita

.

.

**De regreso en el armario…**

.

(¿Qué estarán haciendo esos degenerados?, espero que ninguna estupidez…)

–Ahora quiero que me digas que hiciste con Haruka ese domingo que desaparecieron

–¿Para qué quieres saber?

–No me respondas con otra pregunta

–Pero…

–Te lo haré más fácil princesa –hizo una pausa– ¿Te tiraste a Haruka ese domingo? ¿SI ó NO?

–Pero Dari

–¿SI ó NO? –gritó molesto el pelinegro

–¡SIIIIIIIII!, me lo tiré ¿estás contento ahora? ¡SIIII! y estuvo rico, me hizo gritar, y me lo pasé fenomenal… eso querías saber

.

Darien guardó silencio mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello

.

–¡Vamos Darien!, no te quedes callado, tú querías saber y ahora que ya sabes la verdad… dímelo ¡dime que soy una puta que se revolcó con tu amigo y colega del trabajo!, dímelo…

.

.

**Mientras afuera del armario…**

.

–No me van a ganar nunca –decía Haruka

–¡Eso está por verse! –señaló Yatén

–Olvídenlo, esta victoria es mía –afirmó Taiki

Quienes tenían una interesante competencia de quien orinaba más lejos en el balcón…

–¡Vamos Yatencito tu puedes! –gritaba Mina

–¡Taiki, duro con ellos! –animaba Amy

–¡Esta es tuya cariño! –dijo Michiru

.

.

**De regreso en el armario…**

.

–¡Dime algo maldita sea!, pero no te quedes callado… tú querías la verdad ahí la tienes

Darien se acercó a Serena y la abrazó

–¡Perdóname princesa!, fue mi culpa. Nunca debería haber terminado contigo. Fui un imbécil que por miedo al compromiso casi pierde a la mujer que más ama en la vida

.

Serena quedó estática por un momento (¿estoy oyendo lo que estoy escuchando?)

.

–Darien yo…

–No digas nada princesa, soy yo quien debe disculparse contigo, yo fui el del error

Serena comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su amado… por fin todo lo que había hecho, había dado fruto… todas las torturas a Darien sirvieron…

–Serena, princesa yo te amo, pero en este momento no creo que sea el mejor momento de iniciar una relación seria, pero si podemos comenzar de nuevo, poco a poco, respetándonos… eso quiere decir que NO te puedes tirar nunca más a Haruka –Darien vio la cara de Serena e inmediatamente respondió a lo que estaba pensando su cabecita loca–

–A Seiya tampoco… ni A NADIE, ¡ENTENDIDO!

–Entendido Dari (¿cómo supo que estaba pensando en tirarme a Seiya?… da igual)

–SIIIIIIIIIIIIII –se aferró al cuello de su amado

–Y creo que sería bueno que empezáramos a ir a una terapia

–¿Terapia?

–Sí princesa, a una "terapia de pareja"

–Pero…

–Ah, ah, eso no es negociable –habló tajantemente

(¡"#$%&¨*!)

–De acuerdo Dari, iremos a terapia…

Darien se acercó a la rubia y la besó tiernamente (¿Qué estarán haciendo esos degenerados? hay mucho silencio, de seguro ya se durmieron…) –pensó el pelinegro

.

Se besaban apasionadamente, mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos. Ahora era distinto a las veces anteriores, había amor de por medio, no era solo sexo… habían sentimientos comprometidos. Darien recostó a Serena en el suelo para situarse sobre ella y profundizar más los besos y las caricias, comenzaba a desabotonar el traje de Sailor de Serena… cuando empieza a sonar el móvil de Darien…

–Maldita sea, quien puede ser el inoportuno y a esta hora, eran las 04:17 a.m. –miró el visor– No conozco el número

–¡No contestes! –dijo Serena

–Puede ser una emergencia mi vida, tengo que hacerlo, pero prometo recompensarte –le guiñó un ojo mientras atendía

–¡Diga!, sí con él… voy inmediatamente para allá –cortó

–¡Por la put… "##$%&/#$%%¨*#$$%¨*!

–¿Qué pasa Dari? ¿Una emergencia?

–¡Acompáñame Serena!

–¿A dónde?

–A sacar a estos imbéciles de la delegación de policía… están detenidos

.

.

**¡Qué ocurrió cuando Serena se tiró a Haruka… ya se va a saber…!**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi **– **Hikaryzz **–** luzdeluna19 **–**karly15** – **carmen15** – **irenelc81**…** y a todas las que me leen!**

**.**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia! =)**

.

**¯\(°_o)/¯**


	16. Delegación de Policías

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Cambio de Planes__**: "¿Qué hicieron?"**_

"_**Delegación de Policía"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

–¿En la delegación y que están haciendo allá?

–No lo sé y no quiero saberlo tampoco

Salieron del armario y a Darien casi le da un paro-cardiaco al ver el estado de su departamento

–¿PERO QUE MIERDA HICIERON CON MI DEPARTAMENTO?

El departamento era un asco, botellas, vasos, comida, ropa regada por todo el lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas con lápiz labial y marcador… a una "loca" rubia que NO era Serena, se le ocurrió la brillante ideota de pintarse los labios de color rojo italiano y besar las paredes, para decorar aquellas blancas e inmaculadas paredes y a un "idiota" de cabello negro y largo se le ocurrió ayudar a la "loca" en la decoración y dibujó "penes" de todos tamaños, por todas las paredes y con marcadores de distintos colores

–¡Oh my God! lo siento Dari –esbozó Serena, tratando de contener la risa

–No lo sientas princesa… que esto no se va a quedar así –murmuró a la vez que echaba chispas por los ojos

–Apresúrate Dari, hay que ir a la delegación

–¡Y tu pretendes que los vaya a sacar después de esto!

–Pero son nuestros amigos Dari… en las buenas y en las malas

(¿Qué te hice señor para que me mandaras estos "amigos" y ésta loca a mi vida?)

–¡Dari, apresúrate!

–Ya voy, ya voy –masculló de muy mala gana

–¡Dari creo que sería bueno que fuéramos en carros separados, ya que no cabremos todos en un solo carro al regreso –a Darien se le formó una macabra sonrisa en su hermoso rostro

–¡Maravillosa idea princesa!, es más tu irás en el carro de Seiya y yo en el de Haruka (jeje) que son más amplios que los nuestros

–¿Y no se enojarán?

–¡Qué va!, solo querrán salir de esa celda lo antes posible

.

Darien sabía que donde más le podía doler a Haruka un golpe bajo, era en alguno de sus "tesoros", sus carísimos y amados carros

(Así que hiciste gritar a Mi Serena… pues ahora te la bancas)

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Darien sin que Serena se diera cuenta pasó las llaves del carro por la pintura del hermoso Maybach 62 de color negro que tenía Haruka

(Lástima que no hayas venido en tu Ferrari Enzo, desgraciado) –pensó el moreno

Serena se subió en carro de Seiya y salió de inmediato, Darien la siguió pero antes de salir aprovechó para estrellar dos veces en carro de Haruka contra un pilar de cemento, abllándolo en la parte delantera y trasera…

.

.

**Mientras en la Delegación de Policía…**

**.**

–Oficial, cuanto quiere por meterme en otra celda ó quitarme de encima a esta loca

–¿Cómo que loca Yatén? Solo estoy un poquito entonadita pero no loca, lo miraba con sus ojos de enamorada

(Si tienes razón… no eres loca… desequilibrada mental va más con tu personalidad)

–Creen que Chiba, aparezca –preguntó resignado Andrew

–No lo creo, estaba encerrado en el armario con Serena "haciendo conejitos"… me pregunto si saldrán tan blanquitos y con esa colita tan bonita que tenía Darien juajuajuajua

–La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que Darien fuera un payaso, primero el Aló Rosa y luego vestido de conejito… hay que reconocer que Serena saca a relucir la parte más ridícula de él jajaja

–No sean tan injusto con el pobre… después de todo cuando han visto a un conejo pensar, además cuando han visto a Darien pensar, si no es con la cabeza de abajo en lo que respecta a Serena

–La verdad es que yo no sé, como Darien soporta a Serena… es una lunática…

–¿Me decían algo, chicos?

–Rectifico es solamente loca, la lunática está con nosotros –afirmó Taiki

De pronto Mina tuvo otra brillante "ideota" de torturarlos cantándole a Yatén

.

**Que no ves que estoy sufriendo**

**que no ves que estoy muriendo**

**porque el brillo de tus ojos me ha embrujado**

**que no ves que estoy sufriendo**

**que no ves que estoy muriendo**

**porque el brillo de tus ojos me ha embrujado, me ha embrujado…**

**.**

–¿Quién diablos está haciendo tanto escándalo? –se quejó un policía

–¡Cómo que escándalo! estoy cantando, que usted no sepa apreciar la música es una lástima –señaló ofendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba al policía con la mirada

–¿Cantar? Pero si parecía que estaba rebuznando

–¡Rebuznando! mire oficial yo no suelo ser así, pero en este caso haré una excepción – tomó aire– hijo de "#$%&%$¡?*¨&%$#¡*¨%$&%*¨*¨&%$#*¨ –y agradezca que soy una dama, ¡sino le iría peor!

El policía y las chicas, tenían los ojos como plato y la mandíbula desencajada ¿esa era Mina? Y los muchachos solo reían a más no poder. En ese momento venía entrando Darien y Serena quienes escucharon todo el rosario que Mina le dio al policía, quedaron helados

–¡MINA! Que fue ese vocabulario por Dios

–Es que este mequetrefe me ofendió, ¡me dijo que no cantaba… sino que rebuznaba! –señaló con sus ojitos brillosos

–¡Pero si todos sabemos que eso es verdad amiga!, además ese no es motivo para que lo trates así y menos para que digas todos esos juramentos

–Serena, tú me conoces y sabes que yo no soy así, pero si hubiera estado fuera de esta celda le habría dado su merecido sin necesidad de groserías…

–Mina la estás cagando más, cállate por favor –le susurró Rei a la espalda

Darien decidió llevarse al oficial lejos de allí antes que lo encerraran a él también. Mientras Serena conversaba con sus amigos

–Oficial, porque motivo están encerrados los "amigos de **mi** novia" (no los conozco, no los conozco, juro que jamás en mi vida los he visto…)

–Por desorden y faltas a la moral en la vía pública, en altas hora de la noche

–Desorden lo comprendo, ¿pero faltas a la moral?, explíquese por favor oficial

–Los "amigos de su novia" hicieron una competencia de anatomía… eh… usted entiende… "midieron sus amiguitos" en plena vía pública y desde luego no podíamos dejar pasar por alto algo como eso, es una obscenidad…

–Lo entiendo perfectamente oficial (porque mierda vine a sacarlos)

.

.

…**Mientras Serena con los demás…**

.

–¡Muy bien ahora quiero que me expliquen como carajo terminaron detenidos, no es posible que con Dari los hayamos dejado 25 minutos solos y ustedes terminara en esta celda! Y quiero la ¡VERDAD! –gritó molesta

–Está bien, yo te contaré lo que ocurrió bombón…

.

…_**Flash Back…**_

.

–No me van a ganar nunca –decía Haruka

–¡Eso está por verse! –señaló Yatén

–Olvídenlo, esta victoria es mía –afirmó Taiki

Quienes tenían una interesante competencia de quien orinaba más lejos en el balcón…

–¡Vamos Yatencito tu puedes! –gritaba Mina

–¡Taiki, duro con ellos! –animaba Amy

–¡Esta es tuya cariño! –dijo Michiru

–¡Muchachos vamos a la calle a ver quien llegó más lejos! –dijo Yatén

.

–**Cuando llegamos a la calle, nos dimos cuenta que era imposible reconocer quien había sido el ganador**

–¿Pero cómo vamos a saber quién ganó? –preguntó Zafiro

–Mmm… tienes razón es imposible saberlo

–En ese caso hagamos otra competencia… ¡veamos quien lo tiene más largo! –propuso Diamante

–¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! y "nosotras seremos las juezas" –señalaron Esmeralda y Mina

–**Comenzamos así una competencia de tamaños y egos **

–Los tres finalistas son…

–**Las chicas no alcanzaron a dar su veredicto, ya que en ese momento apareció un carro policial que andaba haciendo rondas, y se detuvo justo donde estábamos, por lo que no tuvimos tiempo de nada**

–¿Se puede saber que están haciendo en esas fachas?

–Una competencia, oficial –señaló Haruka

–¿Y las señoritas?

–Ah, ellas son las juezas… y no tienen nada de señoritas por cierto, oficial –afirmó Seiya

–¡SEIYA! –se quejaron al unísono

–Las verdaderas señoritas no andas mirando estas cosas –se justificó el ojiazul

–Y los caballeros no andan con sus amiguitos a la vista, en la calle

–¿Y quien dijo que nosotros somos caballeros?

–Bien en ese caso… –interrumpió el oficial

–¿Nos va a llevar detenidos? –preguntó preocupado Andrew

–¡No!, yo también le entró a la competencia…

–**Después que las "juezas" debatieran, llegaron a una semifinal con cuatro participantes**

–Los cuatro finalistas son Taiki, Haruka, Diamante y el Oficial de policía –señaló Mina sin quitar la vista de los "amiguitos" de los chicos

**Al cabo de un rato…**

–Ya tenemos el orden de los ganadores

–Cuarto lugar para Diamante, Tercer lugar para el oficial de policía, Segundo lugar para…

–¿Cómo que tercer lugar? Esto está arreglado, exijo una reevaluación. Sé que no puedo ganar el Primer lugar, porque mi amigo no tiene competencia –habló mientras lo miraba– pero no soy para tercer lugar, no señor…

–¡Y tampoco es para el tercero, si no fuera porque es policía, lo dejábamos de último porque lo tiene del porte de un maní!

–**El oficial se enojó mucho por esas palabras, que llamó otro carro policial… ¡y así fue como acabamos aquí!**

.

…_**Fin Flash Back…**_

_**.**_

–¿Pero cómo se les ocurrió hacer tal estupidez? ¡Gracias a Dios Darien no estaba con ustedes! ¡Pero si serán bestias! ¡Cómo son tan ##$%&"#$¨*&$*¨/&%$#&%$#*¨! Y a ti Mina como se te ocurre haberle dicho semejantes palabras al oficial

–¡Es que yo no fui Serena, te lo juro!

–Entonces quien fue la mente brillante que dijo tal *¨%$#

–¡Amy! –la acusaron todos a coro

–¿AMY? ¡La dulce, tierna e inocente Amy!

–Ya Serena déjate de tantas "#$%&¨* y ¡SI! fui yo ¿y qué? –gruñó de mala gana la peliazul

–Pero Amy, tú no eres así

–Corrección Serena, yo no "era" así pero como dicen… "en la mierda todo se pega", amiga

(¿Qué me habrá querido decir?)

.

.

… **De regreso con Darien y el Oficial…**

.

–Oficial, de cuanto es la fianza que hay que pagar para dejarlos libres

–La verdad que por mí no los soltaría… pero ya que hay una loca que rebuzna y nos ha estado torturando los oídos, además de un pervertido que nos tira besos cada vez nos ve…

(Sin duda Mina y Seiya)

–La fianza es de €300 por cada uno y como son 14 serían €4.200

(Mejor los dejo que se pudran en la celda, €4.200 mierda, porque cada vez que hacen una fiesta es mi billetera la que sufre… como los odio)

–De acuerdo, la pagaré…

.

Luego de un momento Darien, ya tenía todo cancelado y liberaban a los muchachos

.

–Espero que hayan aprendido la lección, jóvenes y que nunca más vuelvan a protagonizar semejante escándalo en la vía pública –acusó el oficial

–Por supuesto que ya la aprendimos oficial, jamás dejaremos entrar intrusos "que no sepan perder", en nuestros concursos –respondió irónico Haruka

–Buenas noches oficial y que sueñe con "manicitos" –se mofó Seiya

.

Cuando iban saliendo de la delegación Serena tomó del brazo a Mina, retrasándola un poco

–Y dime Mina ¿quién ganó al final la competencia?

–Haruka ganó y por lejos… es que te mueres amiga, si lo vieras… como dices tú ¡oh my God!

–Muchachas porque se demoran tanto –interrumpió Darien quien separó a Serena de Mina

(Yes, yes, yes… yo sabía que había apostado a ganador… ay Mina si supieras que ese bombón, me lo comí yo…)

.

Cuando salieron de la delegación todos se acomodaron en sus carros a excepción de Haruka y Darien que serían los que manejarían

–¡Haruka!, te gusta llamar "Gatita" a Serena ¿cierto?

–Ajá

–Y hoy, cuando me viste de Conejo… dijiste que me veía tierno… eso quiere decir que te gustan los animales ¿no?

–Ajá, ¿pero a que vienen esas preguntas Darien?

Darien lo golpeó en un ojo tan fuerte que Haruka, calló sentado en el pavimento

–Es que mañana parecerás "Osito Panda" ¡que tierno! –ironizó

–¡Pero Chiba porque mierda hiciste eso!

–¡Por lo que le hiciste en el armario a Serena! Y lo del carro fue ¡por tirártela ese domingo!

–¡Que mierda le hiciste a mi carro Chiba!

–¡Lo mismo que tu le hiciste a Serena… abollarlo!

.

.

.

**¡Qué ocurrió cuando Serena se tiró a Haruka… ya se va a saber…!**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi **– **Hikaryzz **–** luzdeluna19 **–**karly15** – **carmen15** – **irenelc81**…** y a todas las que me leen!**

**.**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia! =)**

.

**¯\(°_o)/¯**


	17. Qué Ocurrió ese Domingo

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Cambio de Planes__**: "¡Saliendo de Dudas!"**_

"_**Que Ocurrió ese Domingo"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

**05:47 a.m. Departamento de Darien…**

.

Los "detenidos" estaban ya acostados durmiendo, repartidos entre la habitación de Darien y los dos cuartos de invitados, a excepción de Serena que se encontraba en la sala con Darien y Haruka. Este último estaba sentado en el sofá sosteniendo una bolsita con hielo sobre su ojo, que ya tenía tonalidades entre verde y morado.

(Definitivamente pareceré "osito panda" mañana, mierda Chiba, si que pegas fuerte… esto te lo perdono, pero lo de mi carro jamás)

–¿Y bien no tienes nada que decirme?

–¿Algo como qué?

–¡Cómo pedir una disculpa como mínimo!

–¿Y porque tendría que pedirte disculpas yo a ti Tenoe?

–¡Por lo que le hiciste a mi carro!

–¡A tu carro! ¡Y lo que tú le hiciste a Serena, te la tiraste!

–Pero si cuando me la tiré no era nada tuyo

–Pero lo hiciste, sabiendo que era mi ex y que aún la quería

–¡Oigan! ¡oigan! podrían evitar decir tantas veces que me tiraron, me hacen sentir como si fuera una piñata

–Pues lo pareces… si este, te tiró y además te "rellenó"

–Eh, eh, eh… no te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi gatita

–¡Mira Osito Panda!, en primer lugar le hablo como me plazca, en segundo lugar no es tu gatita y en tercer lugar aún espero tu disculpa

–¡No te pienso dar ninguna disculpa!… no he hecho nada malo

.

En ese momento aparecía Seiya, que había estado escuchando la conversación desde la puerta

–Así que Tenoe se tiró a Serena… ¡pero qué calladito te lo tenías amigo!

–¿Que Haruka hizo qué? – exclamó asombrado Taiki

–Se tiró a Serena

–¡Noooo! – dijo incrédulo Diamante, que también venía saliendo de la habitación

Serena estaba roja de vergüenza, Darien se sentía como un cornudo y Haruka fingía demencia

–¡Ya párenla no… mejor lo publican y así se enteran todos de una vez! –gruñó enfadado Darien. Y ustedes ¿no estaban durmiendo?

–Es que llegó Mina a la habitación y nos echó…

–¿Y porque Mina haría algo como eso?

–Dijo algo de… una cajita feliz… no… era algo como… ya recordé… dijo que tendría su hora feliz con Yatencito, aunque Yatén estaba inconsciente durmiendo

(Pobre infeliz lo compadezco… Serena es loca, pero Mina la caga…) –pensó el moreno

–¡Escúchenme! bien porque solo voy a decir esto una vez ¡NO! quiero que se toque más el tema del Panda y Serena. De lo contrario me voy a ver en la obligación de publicar en la intranet del hospital las fotos de ustedes en la delegación de policía y créanme que no se ven nada de bonitos… ¿Entendido?

–si –esbozaron sin ningún ánimo

–No escuché ¿ENTENDIDO?

–¡SIIIII!

–Bien ahora déjenme solo con Tenoe que estoy esperando una disculpa y quiero privacidad. De paso vayan a ver si pueden rescatar al pobre infeliz de Yatén del abuso de Mina… Ah y creo que no es necesario decir que ninguna palabra de esto a NADIE

–De acuerdo –mascullaron de mala gana y se regresaron a la habitación, junto a Serena que se fue a dormir al cuarto de las chicas

–Bueno Haruka, estoy esperando mi disculpa

–Y tendrás que seguir esperando porque no te la voy a dar

–Si lo harás

–Discúlpate por el carro

–No lo haré

–Entonces estamos a mano

–Mierda, si que eres testarudo Tenoe

–No más que tú

.

En ese momento Darien se sentó al lado de Haruka en el sofá y no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta que tenía atragantada hacía unos días

–¿Qué sientes por Serena?

–La quiero –respondió sinceramente el rubio

–¿Cómo que la quieres? –sorprendido y molesto

–Así es, me gusta, me siento atraído por ella, es divertida, hermosa, inteligente, es cierto que esta chiflada pero lo compensa con otras cualidades… ¡tú me entiendes!

En ese momento Darien se levantó y golpeó a Haruka en el otro ojo

–¡Mierda Chiba!

–Tómalo como un acto de corrección

–¿Corrección?

–¡No hay "Osito Panda" que no tenga los dos ojos negros!

.

.

Darien se fue a su estudio y se encontró con el bolso de Serena, trató de ignorarlo pero la curiosidad pudo más y se encontró con su "Diario de Vida"

–Mmm… total no creo que se vaya a enterar… –lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo

No había nada interesante, solo cosas de las chicas que le importaban un bledo realmente… hasta que dio con su tormentoso "Día Domingo"

–Serena Tsukino al fin sabré que mierda hiciste ese domingo con el mariquita de rosa…

**.**

**.**

_Querido Diario, _

_._

_Tengo algo que contarte… algo muy importante que me sucedió este domingo. _

_Tu sabes que a__mo muchísimo a Darien, se que alguien enamorado no "mira para el lado"; aunque el que esté a dieta, no significa que no pueda mirar la carta; pero en este caso yo no estoy con Darien, el había terminado conmigo y yo me sentía muy confundida y vulnerable. _

_Desde que lo conocí...me pasaron muchas cosas con Haruka... definitivamente es un hombre muy pero muy guapo y cada vez que lo veía, mi mente no lo dejaba escapar y para peor mis hormonas reaccionaban cada vez que lo sentía cerca… una mirada... una sonrisa... una caricia... y ¡oh my God!, me traía loca. _

_Desde la primera vez que lo vi tuve ganas de tirármelo. Pero nunca pensé que lo haría verdaderamente, ya que estaba él… "el amor de mi vida" de por medio, aunque en ese momento era solo mi "amigo" por propia decisión de él. Darien hasta este momento era el único hombre con el que había tenido intimidad… y jamás en la vida se me pasó por la mente llegar a engañarlo. Pero esa noche que lo vi con Michiru, algo en mi se quebró, pude sentir como mi corazón primero se trisó para luego romperse en cientos de pedacitos. _

_Esa noche Haruka fue un caballero, ni siquiera trató de propasarse. Al contrario fue muy tierno y comprensivo en relación a mi reacción cuando vi a Darien con ella. Pero ese domingo fue distinto, cuando desperté me encontré en una gran cama, muy cómoda. Haruka estaba recostado al lado mío pero sobre la ropa de cama y aún estaba vestido, solo le faltaba su camisa rosada (aún recuerdo a Darien llamarle mariquita de rosa jaja) que me prestó para que durmiera. _

_Lo miré detenidamente y se veía de infarto… realmente sexy, su cabello rubio ceniza todo revuelto, su camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo marcaba unos perfectos pectorales y sus brazos tan fuertes (Dios, lo estoy recordando y me lo quiero volver a tirar) sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por aquellos pantalones negros, se había quitado el cinturón… pero a mí que me interesaba eso… lo que realmente me interesaba era el "levantamiento de carpa" que se encontraba bajo la tela de aquel pantalón… Haruka tenía una erección que jamás había visto en mi vida y eso que Dari está muy bien dotado…_

_Parece que tengo la mirada muy fuerte o de plano ya lo estaba mirando de manera descarada porque Haruka en ese momento abrió los ojos y risueño me dijo "gatita por favor devuélveme la ropa" yo me sentí avergonzada y bajé la cabeza, pero él tomó mi cara entre sus manos, me miró fijamente con una mirada que me desarmó completamente y luego me besó… primero fue un beso tierno, muy tierno que fue profundizando poco a poco… _

_Yo al principio dudé, pero luego me dejé llevar, en ese momento éramos dos personas solitarias que necesitaban la cercanía de los cuerpos... la fusión de aromas y sabores... el erotismo de un encuentro fortuito, una habitación... una cama... solo un hombre y una mujer con necesidad de sentir pasión. La atracción y la necesidad de fusión era cada vez más fuerte, jamás me quitó los ojos de encima… yo sentía cada vez más el ardor de mi piel y la humedad de mi sexo que solo me pedía terminar con el preámbulo, con esa dulce tortura. _

_De pronto me tomó de la cintura y me tumbó en la cama... sentí su rostro en mi cuello y su boca... se deslizó por mis hombros, luego su lengua se apoderó de mi boca nuevamente… pero esta vez de una manera pasional, furiosa, lujuriosa… fue el inicio para que tomara mi camisa botón tras botón, descubriendo mi pecho que repletaba de besos, mientras yo le proporcionaba caricias por todo su pecho y que continuaban cada vez más abajo... su cara demostraba la trasformación que solo el placer puede lograr. _

_Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin restricción alguna y sus dedos hacían maravillas en cada uno de mis senos erectos que no querían dejara de tocarme... disfruté de su olor, de su cercanía... de su cuerpo sobre mi cuerpo… de su rostro tan cercano al mío… y de sus ojos mirándome siempre, como no queriendo perderse detalle alguno. __Con un milimetrado movimiento de su mano, desde el ombligo bajó, entre mi braguita y mi estómago, decididamente hasta cubrir completamente con sus dedos la entrada de mi sexo... los movió haciendo círculos, con delicadeza (cielos, recuerdo que placer sentí en ese momento). _

_No sé en qué momento Haru destrozó mi braguita y él estaba completamente desnudo, ¡oh my God! qué cuerpo que tiene y si el cuerpo es de un Dios, su equipamiento no tiene palabras, juro que por un momento llegué a sentir miedo… mucho miedo. Dari está muy bien dotado, pero al lado de Haruka se queda chiquito (perdóname cielito, pero es la verdad). __Mi cadera se levantó para dar paso a su enorme miembro, c__on una ligera presión de su miembro contra mi pared, localizó sin problemas la entrada y de una decidida embestida me penetró de una sola vez. Grité de dolor y de placer... como si en ello nos fuera la vida, nos contorneamos rítmicamente mientras su varonil miembro entró y salió de mi no sé cuantas veces. _

_Me agarró con fuerza las nalgas para aposentarse mejor en su delicada misión de penetrarme... poco a poco aumentó la velocidad y violencia de sus embestidas, __no pude evitar que escaparan por mi boca, gritos de ansias... de gozo... de deleite.__ Haru __no me soltó ni por un instante, y yo no quería que lo hiciera. Sentí que el camino de la locura ya llegaba a su fin y sus ojos me mostraron que también el suyo, __cerré los ojos mientras disfruté del maravilloso orgasmo._

_De pronto, una lluvia dentro de mí llegó a marcar el final de aquella maravillosa experiencia de deseo y de locura. __Sin sacar todavía su miembro de mis entrañas, tratamos de recuperar la consciencia y el ritmo de respiración... Nos miramos a los ojos y me susurró al oído __**"te quiero gatita" **__ante esas palabras mi sangre se congeló, simulé estar muy cansada y le dije que quería dormir un poco… la verdad es que no pegué un ojo, solo hacían eco sus palabras en mi mente y también la imagen de Darien. En la tarde me invitó a almorzar y luego me llevó a mi departamento…_

_P.D.: Ah, olvidé mencionar que se nos olvidó un pequeño detallito usar… preservativo… detalle_

.

.

Darien arrojó molesto el diario de vida al suelo

.

–¡Mierda! lo que me faltaba, ahora el Panda la tiene más grande que yo y Serena puede estar esperando un Pandita por la gran puta

.

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi **– **Hikaryzz **–** luzdeluna19 **–**karly15** – **carmen15** – **irenelc81**…** y a todas las que me leen!**

**.**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia! =)**

.

**¯\(°_o)/¯**


	18. Síntomas

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Cambio de Planes__**: "Ojo por Ojo"**_

"_**Síntomas"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Serena, se levantó en busca de su amado, se dirigió a la sala y se encontró con Haruka quien dormía plácidamente y sobre sus dos ojos tenía bolsas de hielo.

–¡Pobre Haru! –le acarició el cabello, lo cubrió con una manta y luego abandonó la sala

.

Supuso que estaría en el estudio y se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llegó lo vio dormido en el futón que ahí se encontraba. Se acercó silenciosamente y lo besó suavemente en los labios

–Dari, porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más tierno conmigo?, ¡porque eres tan hiriente con tus palabras!

En ese momento Darien inquieto, hablaba dormido

–Serena… por qué…

–Pobre Dari, seguramente siente lo mismo que yo

–Vas… a tener… un pandita

–¿Un pandita? ¿Qué estará soñando Dari?

En ese momento Serena baja la mirada y se encuentra con su diario de vida en el suelo…

–¡Así que leíste mi diario! maldito Chiba –la rubia, ató cabos y entendió lo que quiso decir con el "Pandita"

–Así que estoy esperando un pandita ¿eh?... Bueno, pandita te voy a dar…

(Cómo puedes ser tan idiota Dari, sabes que me inyecto desde hace años, para evitar embarazos… pero no sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar… total no voy a mentir solo voy a sembrar la duda… ¡Serenita eres una genio!) –una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro

.

Serena tomó el diario de vida y comenzó a escribir, dejó el diario nuevamente en el suelo; donde estaba anteriormente; pero abierto intencionalmente en la hoja recientemente escrita…

–Darien y Haruka… uno dijo que parecía piñata y el otro que estaba chiflada… la venganza es muyyyy dulce a veces… aunque no es justo –meditó un momento– ¡Seee, se lo merecen por idiotas!

.

Luego de unas horas de mal sueño Darien, se levantó y recogió el diario de Serena que estaba en el suelo, al hacerlo quedó abierto justo en la última escritura que había hecho la rubia horas antes…

–¡Qué extraño!, no había visto esta página… y porque estará tan separadas de las otras –comenzó a leer

**.**

**.**

**Querido Diario, **

**.**

**Tengo algo que contarte… algo muy importante que me tiene muy inquieta…**

**Estuve pensando lo que ocurrió ese día con Haru y el asunto del preservativo y recordé que cuando estuve con Dari tampoco lo usó, de hecho Dari jamás los utiliza, dice que es comerse un caramelo con envoltorio, así que la que siempre se cuida soy yo… por mala obra del destino esa semana retarde mi inyección anticonceptiva… no creo tener tan mala suerte para quedar embarazada. Aunque si así fuera, estaría feliz ya que sería mi bebito… el único problema es quien sería el padre ¿Darien o Haruka? pero eso solo es un detalle...**

.

–¡Mierda! Serena puede estar esperando un Pandita o un hijo mío… creo que debo hablar con Haruka

Darien salió del estudio y se dirigió a la sala donde horas antes había dejado a Haruka, para su mala fortuna no encontró a nadie, ya todos se habían ido a sus casas y en el refrigerador le dejaron una nota de agradecimiento.

.

_**Darien, **_

_**Muchas gracias por la fiesta, estuvo fenomenal. Nos habría encantado quedarnos ayudarte a limpiar pero no queríamos despertarte. Nos vemos este lunes en el hospital.**_

_**"Los Degenerados"**_

.

–Ya me lo suponía, siempre es lo mismo… porque cuernos me dejé convencer nuevamente por Serena para prestar mi departamento… ya recuerdo no fui yo, fue Junior, maldita sea "#&%$#*¨%$#%$%*

–¡Darien Chiba! esas no son palabras de un médico tan respetable como tu

–¡Serena! Y tú qué haces aquí, pensé que te habías marchado

–Dari, me extraña, tan mal concepto tienes de mi –haciéndose la ofendida (idiota)

–No es eso Serena, es solo que tú nunca te has quedado a limpiar después de un desastre llamado fiesta

(Y quien dijo que iba a limpiar Zopenco, me quedé para verte limpiar a ti y de plano comenzar con mi plan…)

–Eso era antes Dari –en ese momento la rubia fingió un mareo

–¿Estás bien Serena?

–Sí, fue solo un pequeño mareo, fue una noche demasiado agitada

–Sí, solo debe ser eso –respondió un poco desconfiado

–Mejor siéntate un rato más mientras yo limpio princesa

–¡Gracias Dari! – con la voz más tierna del mundo– (seguramente yo iba a limpiar, no limpio ni mi departamento y voy a hacerlo con el tuyo baboso)

–¿Quieres algo de comer?

–No Dari gracias, la verdad es que tengo un poco de nauseas (estoy cagada de hambre)

(Mierda, parece que Serena si encargó a la cigüeña. Aunque también pueden ser efectos de la fiesta)

–¡Princesa!... has sentido molestias estos días o notado algunos cambios en ti

–¿Cambios? ¿Qué tipo de cambios?

–¡Físicos y emocionales!

(¡Perfecto! ya quiero salir de aquí, muero de hambre)

–¡Darien Chiba! me estás diciendo que estoy gorda y que soy llorona ¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! empezó a "llorar" escandalosamente, tomó su bolso, su laptop y se dirigió a la sala– ¡Eres un estúpido! –azotó la puerta y se marchó dejando a Darien consternado

–Dios mío, si es verdad que está embarazada, que sea de Haruka por favor, porque 9 meses así yo no la soporto ni cagando

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana en que Darien no sabía nada de Serena y tampoco había podido hablar con Haruka, ya que se había ausentado esa semana del hospital justificando un fuerte resfriado… Pero ese día regresaría a trabajar y Darien lo estaba esperando. Recién había entrado a su consulta cuando sintió que cerraron la puerta detrás de él

.

–Que quieres Chiba, te advierto que aún no se me quita del todo los moretones de mis ojos, esto es solo maquillaje

–Lo sé Haruka, ya que te ves ridículo. Pero no quiero discutir contigo, vengo a hablar de un tema muy delicado

–¿Y de qué sería? –preguntó curioso

–Tenoe, cuando te tiraste a Serena, no se cuidaron ¿verdad?

–¡Y eso como lo sabes! ¿Qué ocurre Chiba? me estas preocupando

–Pues deberías estarlo –hizo un pausa– al parecer Serena está embarazada

–¡Mi madre! –el rubio cayó sentado en la silla– ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

–¡No es tan simple Tenoe! Serena puede estar esperando un "Pandita"… pero

–¿Pero qué?

–También puede ser mío

–¡Mierda! o sea puede ser un "Pandita" o un "Conejito" ¿Pero está confirmado?

–¡No! pero yo creo que si puede estarlo, presenta algunos síntomas… pero no estoy seguro

–Y porque no hablamos con ella

–¿Quieres morir Tenoe?

–Tienes razón si está chiflada normal, ya me la imagino embarazada… en realidad no quiero imaginármelo

–¿Qué haremos?

–Tratar de salir de dudas, pero antes que todo no molestarla y consentirla en todo

–Espero que no lo tomes a mal Chiba, pero ¡no estoy preparado para ser padre!

–¡Yo tampoco Tenoe!, si le temo al compromiso imagínate un hijo

–¡Eso nos pasa por calientes Chiba!

–Ya ni me lo recuerdes, mira que yo he perdido más que tú Tenoe –Ambos se sentaron con la mirada pérdida por un momento

.

.

Esa tarde Serena aparecía por el hospital buscando sus víctimas… y dio con ellas en la cafetería

.

–¡Muchachos como están! –saludó animada

–¡Hola Serena! Y que hace por aquí –preguntó Seiya que estaba junto a las dos víctimas

–Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar (estaba aburrida y quise venir a torturarlos un ratito)

–¿Cómo has estado princesa?

–Bien Dari, con algunas molestias pero bien

–¿Cómo cuales molestias Gatita?

–Solo algunos mareos y nauseas –lo más inocente que pudo (eso, sufran idiotas)

Haruka y Darien se miraron y comenzaron a sudar frío

–Desde la fiesta que no se me pasan estos malestares… es que fue mucho abuso yo creo

–Pues yo creo que estás em –Haruka le tapó la boca a Seiya antes que dijera alguna indiscreción

–Que no te han enseñado a NO entrometerte en conversaciones ajenas –lo reprochó Darien

–Abres la boca nuevamente y el panda serás tú en esta ocasión –amenazó Haruka con un susurro a Seiya

–Me alegro de volver a verte Serena, pero debo volver a mi consulta (estos ya son cadáveres…)

–Mmm… ¿Serena has pensado alguna vez la posibilidad de ser madre?

–Sí, pero cuando tenga 30 años y a este idiota –señalando a Darien– se le pase el miedo al compromiso. ¡Pero ahora ni cagando!, es más si algún imbécil me embarazara, sería una lástima porque mi bebe nacería sin padre… te juro que contrato un sicario para que se encargue de él

(Porque mierda me tuviste que hacer tan caliente. Por favorcito que NO esté embarazada… soy muy joven y guapo para morir…) –Haruka

(Diosito por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… que Serena SI esté embarazada y que sea de Haruka. Te prometo que me hago cargo del "pandita" pero quiero que Haruka sufra a manos de Serena por una vez en su vida, pleasssssseeeee) –Darien

(No puedo creer que sean tan imbéciles, se están atormentando sin siquiera comprobarlo. Definitivamente no tendría hijos ni cagando con ninguno de estos dos. Saldrían tan idiotas como ellos. Dios hay algún hombre guapo y verdaderamente inteligente en este mundo, pero que no sea gay)

.

–Bueno muchachos me voy, tengo pacientes que atender en unas horas más y ahora se me antojó comerme un delicioso helado de pistacho

–¿Pero si a ti no te gusta el pistacho?

–¡Pero ahora quiero comerlo o es que no puedo! –fulminándolo con la mirada

–Para nada princesa, come todo lo que quieras, es más este helado lo invito yo. ¡Puedes usar mi tarjeta de crédito!

–Mmm… no creo que pueda

–¿Por qué princesita?

–¡Es que ya no tiene disponible!

("#$%&¨*"#$%&*¨/&%$#"*¨/&%$#&%$%$#)–sufría y maldecía mentalmente Darien

–Pero Serena, sabes –inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de continuar hablando– ¿cuánto disponible tenía en esa tarjeta?

–¡Es que me vas a reprochar! –sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas acumuladas (Tarado)

–No princesita –Darien se dio cuenta que Haruka estaba muerto de la risa burlándose de él y eso no se iba a quedar así

–Pero no te preocupes princesita, que en ese caso el helado corre por cuenta de Haruka

–Crees que soy tan estúpido como para pasarle una tarjeta de crédito a una mujer –le susurró el rubio al ojiazul– ¡Está bien gatita el helado lo invito yo esta vez!

–Gracias Haru, no te molestes que con esto me alcanza –le quitó la billetera y le sacó €400

(De cuando acá un helado cuesta €400 ¡Mierda!) –rezongaba en su mente el rubio

Haruka vio que era Darien quien se burlaba de él ahora y volvió a susurrarle irónicamente

.

–Son solo €400, no quiero estar en tus zapatos cuando llegue la factura de tu tarjeta de crédito

(Auch, eso fue un golpe bajo… pero aún me queda una carta que jugar "amigo") –pensó el guapo moreno

–Serena, dice Haruka que te puedes ir en su carro y le dejes el tuyo

–¡QUE YO DIJE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

–¡Gracias Haru! Siempre fue mi sueño conducir un "Ferrari Enzo"

(¡NO! NO, NO, NO &%$#%$#"&%*¨P%$#%$%$*¨&%$##$%$$*¨%$$%%&%$ Darien Chiba y la gran pu… &%$#&%$/&%$#&%$#*¨*%$&*$$$%)

–¡Todo sea por el "Pandita"! –susurró el moreno

–Ojalá sea "Conejito" porque te juro que yo mismo me ofrezco de sicario, Chiba y la con%$#%$$%

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi **– **Hikaryzz **–** luzdeluna19 **–**karly15** – **carmen15** – **irenelc81**…** y a todas las que me leen!**

**.**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia! =)**

.

**¯\(°_o)/¯**


	19. Mina y su Entrevista

**De antemano pido disculpas por el capítulo tan cortito… pero es solo para mostrar parte de los demás personajes, para no centrarme solo en los protagonistas…**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Cambio de Planes__**: "La locura se contagia"**_

"_**Mina y su Entrevista"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Miró el visor del móvil que hacia un rato estaba sonando, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y atendió la llamada

–Justamente estaba pensando en ti

–¡Lo sé, soy inolvidable!

–¡Presumido!

–Y para que soy bueno bombón –con voz muy sensual

–¡Para nada!… pero necesito ayuda y… peor es nada

–Golpe bajo Tsukino. ¿Y dime esa ayuda tiene algo que ver con un "pandita" o un "conejito" en camino?

–Sí tiene que ver con eso, pero lamento informarte, que no viene ningún pandita ni conejito en camino

–¿Y no te gustaría que hiciéramos un bomboncito, con tu belleza y mi inteligencia conquistaría el mundo… ahora si sale con mi belleza y tú intelig… no… tú no tienes, mejor olvídalo?

–Ya déjate de idioteces Seiya, necesito tu ayuda por fiiiiiisssssss

–¿Y que gano yo?

–Te dejo conducir el carro de Haruka

–Naaaaaa, que gracia tiene si está abollado

–Me refiero a su "Ferrari Enzo"

–¿Cómo mierda tienes tu el Ferrari de Tenoe?, ¡si no se lo presta ni a su padre!

–Tengo mis métodos… bueno si aceptas ayudarme te dejo manejarlo

–¡Dime dónde estás y en diez minutos me tienes ahí!

–Eso es un sí ¿entonces?

–Por subirme al carro de Tenoe y hacérselo mierda ¡Por supuesto!

–Te espero en mi consulta entonces (hombres son tan fáciles de manejar…)

.

.

**Mientras en la cafetería del Hospital…**

.

–Tenoe que carita que traes –señaló Taiki

–¿Qué le pasa a este, que está con esa cara de culo? –preguntó Diamante

–Es que Serena se llevó su carro –respondió Darien burlescamente

–¿Qué Serena se llevó el carro de Haruka? ¡No, no puedo creerlo… si este no le suelta su carro a nadie!

–¿Oigan es idea mía o el carro de Tenoe, estaba en el taller por unas abolladuras?

–Así es, el carro que se llevó Serena es el "Ferrari"

–¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¿Pero cómo tan imbécil?

–Con razón tiene esa cara y ¿cómo mierda se le ocurrió pasárselo?…

.

En ese momento llegó Yatén, quien traía puestas gafas de sol oscuras, dentro del recinto

–Y a ti que te pasa, aún con lentes se puede apreciar que tienes peor cara que Tenoe, y eso que este tarado tiene motivos de sobra para estar así

–No he podido dormir bien estos días

–¿Por qué?

–¡MINA!

–¿Y ahora que hizo esa loca?

–Me llama cada 5 minutos y me manda mensajes cada dos. ¡Me está volviendo loco, se los juro!

–¡Entonces no le contestes!

–Ya lo intenté –dijo resignado

–¿Y qué ocurrió?

–Se apareció a las 03:00 a.m. en mi casa reclamándome que no le respondía los llamados ni los mensajes

–¿Y qué pasó?

–¡Lo más terrible que le puede pasar a un ser humano en esta vida?

–¡Abusó de ti!

–Ojalá hubiera sido eso

–¿Y entonces?

–Le dije que estaba muy cansado, que necesitaba dormir… y me tuvo toda la madrugada torturándome con sus canciones para que me durmiera… ¡saben lo que es eso!

–¡Mi madre! Y ¿cómo soportaste semejante tortura?

–Pensando en 100 maneras de deshacerme de ella… y fíjense que tengo 3 ideas para cometer el crimen perfecto…

(Lo que faltaba, degenerados, lunáticas y ahora un psicópata… ¡qué grupo de amigos tengo!) –pensó el moreno

.

.

**En la consulta de Serena…**

.

Seiya bebía su café, mientras escuchaba de Serena los acontecimientos de las últimas horas…

–Entonces tú quieres que te ayude a fingir por una semana, por lo menos, los síntomas de un embarazo para torturar a esos imbéciles

–Ajá

–¿Y tú piensas que yo me voy a prestar para eso?

–¿No lo harás? –decepcionada

–¡Por supuesto que SI! con tal de hacerle la vida a cuadritos y cagarles la psiqui un poco a esos tarados ¡cuenta conmigo! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–¡Verás!...

.

.

**En un set de televisión…**

.

_**Regresamos con la entrevista a la gran actriz Mina Aino…**_

**.**

–**Señorita Aino, ¿está en sus planes actuales tener novio?**

–¡Yo ya tengo novio! –señaló muy animada y enamorada

–**¿Y quién es él afortunado?**

–¡Se llama Yatén Kou!, es un hombre guapísimo y es traumatólogo… es decir… "quita los traumas"

–**¿Cuánto tiempo de noviazgo llevan?**

–Según yo una semana, según él la eternidad del infierno… aunque no entiendo bien que quiso decir con eso…

–**¿Y cuál es su historia de amor?**

–Ahhh –suspiró– Es tan "romántica"… Nos conocimos en una fiesta de disfraces… donde nos embriagamos… lo torturé dentro de un armario… luego perdió en una competencia de quien lo tenía más largo, pero no importa cielito aunque no estés tan bien dotado como tus amigos te amo igual,… más tarde acabamos en la delegación detenidos… donde lo deleité con mi hermosa voz… me pelee con un oficial de policía, después nos fue a sacar el Conejito Blanco con Sailor Moon y finalmente mientras dormía me lo tiré… ¡esa es nuestra hermosa historia de amor!… –contó orgullosa y sus ojitos brillantes

–Por cierto chicas si quieren hombres guapísimos, inteligentes, forrados en dinero y que sean médicos vayan al Hospital Central… es que se mueren son todos solteros y "se las gastan de este porte" –gesticulando con sus manos– además que son todos unos degenerados de mierda… Pregunten por Diamante, Zafiro, Taiki, Andrew, Seiya, Darien y Haruka, este último como dice una querida amiga ¡Oh my God! se pasó –volviendo a gesticular con las manos pero en mayor proporción…

En ese momento comenzaron a llegar mensajes al celular de la loca rubia

–Estoy recibiendo mensajes de mis amigas y me dicen que ya no queda ninguno soltero… ¡qué lástima! ustedes se lo pierden… Pero como les dije son unos degenerados de mierda, así que si los quieren para tirar un rato no hay problemas…

Mina recibió un mensaje de Rei, en nombre de todas –_**Aino, arreglas esto ahora, o nos la cobramos con Yatencito…**_

–¿Podríamos quitar esta última parte de la entrevista? –preguntó nerviosa

–Lo siento, pero estamos en vivo Mina –respondió la periodista

–¡Mierda!. Lo siento Rei, hice todo lo posible… pero nada que hacer. Mmm… referente a Yatencito ¡me lo podrían devolver caminando por lo menos!

.

.

**Mientras en la cafetería del Hospital…**

.

Todos los jóvenes a excepción de Seiya, se encontraban frente al televisor de la cafetería viendo la entrevista. No emitían palabra alguna…

(¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!...) –Zafiro

(Estamos total y completamente jodidos por la grandísima pu...) –Andrew

(&%$#"&%$#...) –Darien

(¿Qué veneno no deja residuos en el cuerpo?) –Taiki

(Cri, cri,cri,cri…) –Yatén

(Mina, no es loca… definitivamente es "#$%&*¨%) – Haruka

(Muñeco, prepárate que te van a llover pacientes y te van a rogar por sexo jejeje… gracias Mina) –Diamante

.

Luego de 3 minutos en silencio…

–¿Yatén, cuales son las 3 ideas para cometer el crimen perfecto? –preguntó Darien

.

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi **– **Hikaryzz **–** luzdeluna19 **–**karly15** – **carmen15** – **irenelc81 – SalyLuna – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**…** y a todas las que me leen!**

**.**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia! =)**

**.**

**¯\(°_o)/¯**


	20. Cómplices

A las nuevas lectoras mil gracias y a las antiguas que me han seguido desde el inicio me hacen muy feliz. Gracias chicas.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Cambio de Planes__**: "Se complican las cosas"**_

"_**Cómplices"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

–¿De verdad estás pensando en desquitarte de Mina? ¡Entonces cuenta con nosotros! –señalaron los demás

–Claro que lo haremos jejeje. Mina, Mina, Mina, esto no se queda así… –una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en ese hermoso rostro…

.

En ese instante sonó el móvil de Yatén

.

–Sí cielito, vi tu entrevista (Dios porque me dejaste caer en las manos de esta lunática de mierda, juntarme con esta tropa de degenerados me cagó la vida… yo no era así… era un joven guapo, feliz y soltero… ahora soy un $#%&* guapo, atormentado y con una loca de patio a mi lado) –se mortificaba Yaten

–¿Qué, qué me pareció? –tomó aire– **bien** (cómo pudiste hablar tantas idioteces… bueno no puedo pedirle peras al olmo)

–¿Qué opinan los muchachos? –soportando las miradas asesinas de todos– **que te veías hermosa** (que eres una loca de mierda y ahora mismo están planeando tu muerte accidental)

.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de Darien, vio el visor…

–Seiya, ¿dónde estás?

–Vine a una charla de psicólogos y psiquiatras que realizaron cerca, y a que no sabes que ocurrió…

–Si tuviera una bola de cristal para predecir el futuro, créeme que no estaría jodido, como estoy en este momento

–Me encontré con Serena

–¡Es lógico, si es psicóloga! (otra loca de mierda)

–¡Pero lo que no sabes es lo que le ocurrió!

–Ya déjate de rodeos Seiya que no estoy de ánimos, después de la caga que se mandó Aino… y no preguntes, que después te cuento. ¡Ahora dime qué pasó con ella!

–Se desmayó… y después de los síntomas que nombró esta mañana… yo creo que viene "pandita" o "conejito" en camino

–¡Mierda! –Darien le dio una mirada a Haruka, que entendió que se trataba de la rubia de quien hablaba– ¿y dónde está ahora?

–Estamos es su consulta, luego que reaccionó la traje a buscar algunas cosas y la llevaré a su casa para que descanse… la verdad que no tiene muy buen aspecto

–Llévala a su casa y que guarde reposo, vamos para allá

–De acuerdo. Nos vemos, hasta pronto –cortó el llamado

–Ya Serena, está hecho… ahora toca tu parte

.

.

**Quince minutos después, se oía el timbre en el apartamento de una loca…**

.

–Serena comienza el show –susurró Seiya y fue a abrir la puerta

Darien y Haruka entraron, venían pálidos y sudando frío. Seiya al verlos quiso soltar una carcajada pero tuvo que contenerse

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó el moreno

–En su habitación, ahora está durmiendo. La pobre desde que llegó que no paraba de vomitar, según ella se agarró un virus… pero yo "creo" que es un virus de 9 meses, que dirá papá

Darien y Haruka entraron al cuarto de Serena quien estaba acostada "durmiendo" se veía mortalmente pálida. Darien se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla suavemente para no despertarla. Por su parte Haruka entrelazó una de sus manos con las de él

(Me siento como las pelotas, porque mierda le hice caso a Seiya cuando dijo que me tomara ese vaso de aceite de bacalao, que asqueroso aún tengo ganas de vomitar y ya solo me queda bilis… quien me mandó a planear esta %$#%$#%$*, pero verle la cara de idiotas a estos dos no tiene precio…)

–Que haremos Chiba, no podemos seguir con esta incertidumbre… parece que mi gatita si está embarazada

–¿Cómo que TU gatita?, ¡ella es MI princesa!

–Por qué no se dejan de gritar, van a despertar a mi bombón

–¿Cómo que TU bombón? –reprocharon al unísono– Además tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que vamos diciendo Adiós.

(Que emoción tres guapos hombres peleando por mí, el sueño de cualquier mujer… si tan solo alguno tuviera algo de cerebro… bueno no se puede pedir más… no existe el hombre perfecto… en ese caso sería mujer… mmm y si me volviera lesbiana… no extrañaría a Junior… mejor no) –pensaba la rubia mientras se hacía la dormida

Una vez que despacharon a Seiya, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos…

–¿Qué vamos a hacer Darien?

–Por lo pronto salir de dudas, voy a tomarle una muestra de sangre ahora que duerme y sin que se entere

(Con que esas tenemos eh… lo siento Chiba, pero te salí más viva… ¡oh me salió verso, sin mayor esfuerzo!)

.

En ese instante Serena comenzaba a despertar y se hizo la desentendida

–¡Haru, Darien! ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? –simulando estar sorprendida

–Vinimos a ver como estabas princesa

–Estoy bien, solo un virus que me agarré (la verdad, es que me siento como el culo)

–Y como te sientes ahora, aún estás muy pálida

–La verdad que muero de hambre… tengo unos antojos locos de comer comida china y fresas con crema… muero por comer fresas con crema

–En ese caso te invito a cenar comida china gatita

–De verdad, gracias Haru ¡eres un encanto!

–Ejem, ejem, ejem –interrumpió el pelinegro

–A ti también te llevamos Chiba –señaló de mala gana el rubio

–Haru, te molestaría que en vez de salir a cenar fuera, pidiéramos la comida a domicilio. La verdad es que no me siento bien como para salir

–Claro gatita, como desees. Es más yo voy a ir a buscarla, así aprovecho de comprar tus fresas y la crema

–Gracias Haru –se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras se ponía de puntitas para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios

–¡Ya lárgate pronto Tenoe! –masculló molesto el pelinegro, quien jalaba a Serena hacia su cuerpo y la separaba bruscamente del rubio

–¡Ten más cuidado Chiba, recuerda el "pandita"!

–¿Qué pandita? –fingiendo demencia

–Nada, solo ocurrencias de este tarado –señaló el moreno

Haruka salió de compras y Darien se quedó solo con Serena… hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que la rubia decidió hablar

–¿Dari porque has estado tan indiferente conmigo esta última semana?, no me llamas, no me envías mensajes… ¡prácticamente no he sabido de ti!

–He estado muy ocupado princesa, solo eso

(Ocupado, si claro cómo no. Seis años estudiando medicina para tirarte las pelotas en la cafetería con los degenerados)

–¡Dari!

–Si princesa

–¿Me quieres?

–Claro que te quiero

–Y ¿por qué me rechazas entonces, prometiste que comenzaríamos de cero pero últimamente me ignoras?

Darien no emitió palabra alguna, solo agachó la mirada para cuando la levantó vio los ojos de la rubia que estaban cristalinos, pero no derramaron ninguna lágrima

–No te preocupes Dari, ya no te voy a molestar más –habló con una serenidad única

–Princesa yo…

–Darien, por favor no digas nada. Solo te voy a pedir que a contar de este momento no vuelvas a llamarme princesa nunca más

–Pero…

–No hay pero que valga… es lo mejor para ambos, mantener las distancias

.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Darien fue a abrir

–¿Y tú que haces acá a estas horas? –preguntó molesto

–Vengo a ver cómo está mi bombón –le traía un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas

–¡Bombón!, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Mejor Seiya, gracias. ¿Esas rosas son para mí?

–Sí bomboncito, una flor para otra flor

–¡Qué lindo!, gracias Seiya

.

Darien iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando venía entrando Haruka, en una mano traía varias bolsas con comida y en con el otro brazo presionado contra su cuerpo traía un panda gigante de peluche

(Parece que hoy es el día de hagamos sentir inútil a Darien… y estos que se creen trayéndole regalos a mi princesita)

–Haru que hermoso, ¿es para mí?

–Así es gatita, así cada vez que lo veas te acordarás de mí

(Créeme que no necesito un panda para recordarte Haru… de ese porte, no se ven todos los días ¡oh my God! ya me mojé)

–Gracias Haruka –comenzó a llorar escandalosamente, mientras abrazaba a su panda de peluche– ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!

–¿Qué te sucede gatita?

–Tengo… mucha penita ¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –de pronto la rubia dejó de llorar y como si nada, sonrió

–¡Tengo hambre!

–No sé, si son las hormonas o a Serena se le están arrancando los enanitos al bosque igual que a Mina –le susurró Darien a Haruka

–Te imaginas pasar 9 meses con esta lunática… primero me corto las venas, bebo cianuro y me arrojo al vacío para asegurarme de quedar bien muerto –le respondió en susurró Haruka a Darien

–Vamos a cenar bombón, ven a la mesa –señaló Seiya mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa

–Ya en la mesa Serena comió como cerdito, poco y más deja sin comida al resto –quienes la miraban con ojos atónitos y desconfiados

Seiya sirvió el postre a cada uno, Serena se llevó una frutilla con mucha crema a la boca, en ese momento su cara se descompuso y salió corriendo al baño vomitar

(Yo mato a este %$#&"#, como me hizo esto… yo quería comer fresas con crema y este infeliz me cambio la crema por espuma de afeitar, sin avisarme…)

.

**En la mesa…**

.

–Muchachos lo siento por ustedes, pero viene pandita en camino…

–¡Querrás decir conejito! –señaló el rubio

–¡Un momento, acaso están evadiendo sus responsabilidades!… ¿Acaso no piensan responderle a Serena?

–Nadie está diciendo eso Seiya, es solo que con Darien no estamos preparados para tener una relación seria y mucho menos para ser padres

–Entonces no quieren a Serena

–Yo sí la quiero –afirmó el moreno

–Yo también la quiero –aceptó el rubio

–No los entiendo, dicen quererla, pero no aceptan la posibilidad de tener un hijo con ella… solo espero que Serena no esté embarazada porque se moriría de la pena si se enterara de lo que piensan ustedes, par de tarados… es más, olvídense de Serena y de ese bebito, si viene en camino, porque yo me haré cargo de ellos de ahora en adelante, serán Mi bombón y Mi bomboncito…

Serena estaba en el baño escuchando todo lo que ocurría en el comedor y decidió aparecer

–¿Cómo te sientes princesa?

–¿Acabo de vomitar, me veo como el culo y me preguntas como estoy? (¡es que si los #$%& volaran, pasaría nublado!) Y creo haberte dicho que no me llamaras princesa

.

En ese momento Seiya se acerca a Serena y quedando frente a frente, le toma las manos a la joven, ante el desconcierto de los otros dos…

–Bombón, ahora que estamos entre amigos, yo quisiera preguntarte si ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

–¿Tu novia? –fingiendo sorpresa

(¿Novia?)

(¿Serena novia de este imbécil? ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!… sobre mi cadáver)

–¡NO SEÑOR CLARO QUE NO! –gritó iracundo Darien– quien retiró las manos del joven de las de la rubia

–Serena ¡NO! puede ser tu novia porque… –lo interrumpió el rubio

–Va a ser MI novia

–¡Exacto! –de pronto reaccionó– Cómo que tu novia Tenoe, de ¿donde sacaste semejante estupidez?

–Serena no va a ser novia de ningún tarado como ustedes. Porque ¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA!

–¡Yo no soy tu novia Chiba!

–¡Sí lo eres!

–¡No lo soy!

–¡Sí lo eres!

–Ella no es tu novia Chiba y tiene derecho a decidir con quién quiere estar –intervino Haruka

–¡No te entrometas Tenoe!

–¡Me entrometo porque me interesa!

–¿Cómo que te interesa? Si acabas de decir que tienes miedo

–Son dos cosas completamente distintas Chiba. Además tú estás igual que yo

–Yo apoyo a Haruka

–Tú no te metas Seiya, que no tienes vela en este entierro

–¡Entiéndelo!, tú me dejaste, tú terminaste conmigo… (Dios porque lo hiciste tan &%$&%$*&%$)

–Pero ahora lo estoy remediando y estoy regresando contigo

–¡Pero yo no quiero regresar contigo!

–¿Cómo que no quieres regresar conmigo?, ¡si te mueres y babeas por mí, reconócelo!

–¡Chiba, creo que la acabas de volver a cagar con Serena! –se burló en rubio

–¡Mierda! yo y mi bocota –gruñó el pelinegro

–Seiya yo a –no alcanzó a terminar la frase…

.

.

Algo inesperado ocurrió en ese instante… las paredes y el techo se volvieron un carrusel, todo giraba, las palpitaciones comenzaron a acelerar para luego descender bruscamente, sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse, vio a los jóvenes en cámara lenta, oyó sus voces distorsionadas y fue en ese momento que "se le apagó la tele"… perdió el conocimiento…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **Mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi **– **Hikaryzz **–** luzdeluna19 **–**karly15** – **carmen15** – **irenelc81 – SalyLuna – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Luna-P27 – SirenaMisty – SERCAMY**–** isis gremory – selenaandrussellmartinez – Yesqui2000 – AlezziTA'91**…** y a todas las que me leen!**

**.**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia! =)**

**.**

**¯\(°_o)/¯**


	21. Un Mal Día

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por** Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Cambio de Planes__**: "Se complican las cosas"**_

"_**Un mal Día"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

–Serena, princesa, despierta… vamos reacciona – pedía Darien

–Está muy pálida y su tensión está demasiado baja –dijo Haruka– creo que debemos llevarla a al hospital

–No creo que sea necesario, después de todo, las embarazadas suelen tener estos síntomas –señaló Seiya

–Pero no sabemos si está embarazada, además si lo está, no es bueno que tenga la tensión tan baja. Un desmayo baja la tensión, pero esto es demasiado

–Tranquilos, bombón ya despertará y se sentirá mejor –se oía realmente convincente

Minutos más tarde, la rubia abría los ojos y se encontró con 2 pares de hermosos ojos azules y un par verdes que la miraban fijamente y demostraban preocupación. Se llevó una mano a la frente como tratando de aliviar la presión que sentía en la cabeza en ese momento

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Te desmayaste –respondió Darien sumamente serio

–¿Yo?, ¿me desmayé? –preguntó desconcertada

–Olvidas bombón, que esta tarde también te desmayaste en la charla –Apresuró a decir Seiya, antes que la rubia metiera la pata

–¡A verdad!… creo que debe ser stress. He tenido una semana muy agotadora

–Gatita, Darien y yo nos sentiríamos mucho más tranquilos si te llevásemos al hospital a realizarte algunos exámenes

Serena miraba detrás de los jóvenes a Seiya desesperado, haciéndole gestos con las manos para que se negara

–No creo que sea necesario. Además me siento muy cansada y mareada. Prefiero descansar y mañana me los haré, se los prometo

–Princesa, te gustaría que me quedara a cuidarte esta noche, o te puedes venir conmigo a mi departamento

–No Dari, gracias estaré bien, solo necesito descansar

.

Veinte minutos después, todos abandonaban el departamento de Serena, dejándola sola… luego de esperar quince minutos más y comprobar que nadie se regresaba, volvió a tocar a su puerta

–Vaya si que te ves mal bombón

–Me siento como el culo. ¿Qué me ocurrió Seiya?

–Haber… en orden cronológico… te desmayaste, estuviste como 10 minutos inconsciente, te bajó mucho la tensión y te pusiste fría como un cadáver… solo eso

–Pero ¿por qué?, yo jamás me he desmayado… salvo la vez que Dari terminó conmigo y bebí un "poquito"

–Bombón, recuerdas que el otro día me dijiste que no podías fingir desmayos, porque te salían fatal…

–Sí y ¿eso qué?

–Verás… mmm… –hizo una pausa nerviosa– pero sin enojarte

–¡Seiya!

–Primero promete que no te vas a enojar –temeroso

–¡SEIYA, dime que mierda me hiciste!

–Pues te puse nifedipina en las fresas para que te desmayaras, pero no más tantito

–¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante &%$%$%&$*?

–No tengo la culpa que seas tan mala actriz y que no sepas fingir un desmayo –señaló indiferente

–¡Casi me matas imbécil!

–No, para matarte necesitas una dosis de 200 y yo te di –mirando el dosificador– solo 50

–¡Gracias Seiya, que considerado! –habló irónicamente– y por qué no lo consultaste conmigo antes

–Porque no hubiera tenido gracia… la idea era que resultara lo más improvisado y mejor posible

–¿Así como lo de la espuma de afeitar?

–¡No, eso fue en desquite por no entrar conmigo al armario!

–Te pasaste –lo reprochaba con la mirada– Seiya, no pienses que soy mala anfitriona pero de verdad estoy cansada, me siento mal y quiero dormir

–Ya me voy –se dirigió a la puerta– Bombón y mi besito de buenas noches –señalando con un dedo su mejilla

–¡Que te lo de tu abuela, mata sanos!

.

.

**Departamento de Darien 00:15 a.m.**

.

–Será cierto que mi princesa está embarazada… presenta casi todos los síntomas… pero conociéndola, siempre come cómo cerdito y eso le trae consecuencias… pero el desmayo de hoy me dejó realmente preocupado, puede ser que esté enferma. Y para colmo Haruka y Seiya están rondando la carnicería. ¿Qué mierda hacemos Junior?… si yo también la extraño.

.

**Departamento de Haruka 00:20 a.m.**

.

–Aún no defino mis sentimientos por mi gatita… la quiero, me gusta estar con ella… aunque no me imagino compartiendo como pareja, pero cuando Darien y Seiya se interponen me molesta, siento celos y yo no soy un hombre celoso… ¿qué me pasa con Serena?... será verdad que espera un pandita.

.

.

**Departamento de Seiya 00:25 a.m.**

.

–Serena… quien diría que me iba a encontrar con una loca de patio a esta altura de mi vida… es muy divertida, pero de verdad que esta chiflada. Gracias por mandarme una amiga tan divertida, hacía falta alguien así en mi vida… Ahora no quiero ni pensar que ocurriría si los tarados se enteraran de la verdad y que yo ayudé a Serena… la culpo a ella y fijo demencia… seeee eso haré

.

.

**Departamento de Serena 00:30 a.m.**

.

–Ángel de mi guarda, esta noche me siento mal… ¡Odio a Seiya! por hacerme esto, ¡Odio a Darien! por hacerme sentir así y ¡Odio a Haruka! por lo que me hizo sentir. Espero que vengas esta noche y te los lleves a los tres por &%$#&%$#&%$ ¡amén!

.

.

.

Serena llegaba a su consulta y se encontraba con su amado tormento y querida víctima en la sala de espera de su consulta

.

–Hola Darien ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a buscarte y a saber cómo estabas

–Ya estoy bien gracias y a buscarme ¿para qué?

–Para llevarte al hospital y hacerte algunos exámenes

–Pero ahora no puedo, tengo pacientes que atender –miró su agenda– después de las 17:00 p.m. estoy libre

–Serena, ¿podemos hablar?

–No quiero hablar contigo Chiba

–¡Por favor princesa! –se oía a ruego

–Tengo 10 minutos antes de mi primer paciente, entra

–¿Qué quieres Darien? –su voz demostraba un tono molesto y orgulloso

–Pedirte perdón por lo que te dije anoche

–Te disculpo, algo más –fingiendo indiferencia

–Princesa… anoche estuve pensando –tomo aire

(Darien pensando… eso es más peligroso que Mina enamorada…)

–Y me di cuenta que he sido un estúpido. Serena quiero que regresemos, que volvamos a ser los de antes

–No sé si te has enterado Darien, pero no se puede volver el tiempo atrás –respondió con sorna

–No se puede volver atrás pero se puede compensar –en ese momento se arrodilló y le tendió una cajita

–¡Serena Tsukino quieres ser mi novia y en un futuro próximo mi esposa!

Serena quedó estática (mis orejitas están oyendo lo que estoy escuchando)

–¿Darien me estas pidiendo regresar formalmente?

–Así es princesa, que volvamos a una relación seria y planeemos juntos el futuro

–¿Dari, te caíste de la cama y te golpeaste en la cabeza? (¿le habrá puesto Seiya algo en las fresas?)

–No tientes tu suerte Serena… pero aún no me respondes

–Claro que SÍ mi vida, acepto ser tu novia –corrió a sus brazos y se aferró a su cuello

–Mmm… princesa…

–Si Dari

–El otro día estrenamos mi consulta… te parece estrenar esta ahora

–Pero Dari, tenemos menos de 5 minutos

–Con lo que te hemos extrañado Junior y yo, créeme que no nos tomará ni siquiera 3 minutos

La tomó entre sus brazos, la acomodó sobre el escritorio, la besó… era un beso apasionado, exigente, casi desesperado el que invadía su boca de aquella manera tan intensa… y ella respondió al llamado de sus labios con el mismo ahínco, deleitándose en el placer que sólo el hombre al que amaba podía darle.

Sentía sus manos acariciar su cuerpo, le quemaba… ella sentía como las manos de su amado, sobre su piel ardían de pasión… sentía su respiración entrecortada y podía percibir los acelerados latidos de su corazón. La pasión la consumía lentamente. Aún así, se sometió gustosa a la dulce tortura de tus caricias, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran a tu antojo bajo su ropa.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por entero al sentir cómo sus dientes se clavan ligeramente en su labio inferior y más aún cuando le susurró al oído con esa voz que la desarmaba completamente…

–Tenía miedo que fuera tarde… tarde… para decirte que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida, que separarme de ti fue la mayor estupidez que he cometido en la vida… me aterra la idea de perderte.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Serena sintió su corazón acelerándose más de lo que ya estaba, bailaba de alegría

–Dari… jamás me perderás… siempre seré tuya. Te amo, te amo más que a nada ni a nadie en éste mundo. Sólo hay un nombre inscrito en mi alma, y ese es el tuyo mi amor. Ningún otro…

En ese momento un sonido proveniente de fuera los interrumpió Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg gg

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POOOOR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, maldito despertador, maldito sueño, maldito Chiba, ¡malditooooooooooooooo díiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa a!

Después de estar un rato rezongando y maldiciendo en la cama, decidió darse una ducha para despejarse… compraría algo para desayunar rumbo a su trabajo… después de todo hoy sería un día tranquilo según su agenda, solo tres pacientes y el resto del día libre

–¡POOORRRRRRRRRR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –gritaba la rubia cuando el agua de la ducha cambió la temperatura a me vuelvo pingüino

.

Ya sentada en su escritorio, esperando su último paciente. Se sentía completamente derrotada y estaba prácticamente desparramada sobre su escritorio

–Dios, por qué yo… he tenido un día de espanto… primero el sueño con Dari, después la ducha, luego mis dos pacientes resultaron ser dos locos de mierda que deberían estar internados en un psiquiátrico junto con Mina ¡podría haber algo peor!

Sonó el intercomunicador de su secretaria

–¡Dime Molly!

–Su último paciente canceló a última hora la cita, así que está libre

–Gracias Molly, si gustas puedes retirarte –miró su reloj, eran las 13:30 p.m. – Hasta mañana linda

–¡Ya estoy harta de todo, iré a almorzar y luego al hospital a realizarme los exámenes para terminar con esto! y me tomaré unos días libres… necesito descansar y aclarar mi mente

.

.

.

**Hospital, 16:15 p.m. Consulta de Diamante.**

.

–Serena que gusto verte nuevamente

–Lo mismo Digo Diamante y disculpa que haya venido sin reservar hora pero estoy harta de todo esto, de las especulaciones –suspiró resignada– y quiero acabar con esto pronto

–¿A qué te refieres muñeca? –Serena recordó que Diamante no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría

–Mmm… ocurre que Darien y Haruka creen que viene en camino un pandita o un conejito y quieren que me haga unos análisis para estar seguros… así que me los voy a hacer para demostrarles que están equivocados y terminar con todo esto

–Así que pandita o conejito ¿eh? –le sonrió– bueno ya conoces el procedimiento. Cuando estés lista te recuestas en la camilla…

Luego de veinte minutos, regresa diamante con los análisis, la rubia lo esperaba sentada frente a su escritorio

–Bueno Serena, nada de qué preocuparte

–Gracias Diamante

–Aún no termino… nada de qué preocuparte por el momento ya que tienes apenas poco más de una semana de embarazo

.

La rubia quedó en Shock, no era capaz de articular palabra y por su mente trabajaba hacía cálculos

(Un día antes de la fiesta + Dari y yo en su consulta = "Conejito")

(Conejito + Serena Glotona = Serena como vaca)

(Conejito + Darien Miedoso= Infarto)

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOO POOOOOOOORRRRRRR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡MALDITO DIA DE MIERDA!

.

.

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi **– **Hikaryzz **–** luzdeluna19 **–**karly15** – **carmen15** – **irenelc81 – SalyLuna – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Luna-P27**…** y a todas las que me leen!**

**.**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia! =)**

**.**

**¯\(°_o)/¯**


	22. Conejito en Camino

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

**Reconquistando a Darien**

Por **Crimson Mizzle**

**.**

_Cambio de Planes__**: "Se complican las cosas"**_

"_**Conejito en Camino"**_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

–¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR QUE A MI! ¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

–Veo que no tenías planificado un embarazo en tu vida amiga –señaló Diamante al ver la reacción de la rubia

–No puedo estar embarazada Diamante, yo me cuido… me inyecto… es imposible

–Sabes que ningún método anticonceptivo es 100% confiable muñeca

–Una semana y algo es muy poco para saber si hay un embarazo, seguramente hay un error

–No, Serena no hay ningún error… una vez que el embrión se implanta en el útero comienzan a subir las gonadotrofinas, la hormona que se detecta en el examen de sangre, eso ya se puede ver desde el séptimo día y un poco más es lo que debes tener, por el nivel tan bajo que presentas

–Insisto debe ser un error

–Asúmelo Serena, serás madre y por el poco tiempo que tienes supongo que la víctima… digo el padre es Darien ¿verdad?

La joven no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos

–¿Quieres que lo llame?

–¡Para qué!, Darien le teme al compromiso… imagínate un bebé, capaz que se muera de la impresión, se suicide o peor aún termine matándolo yo. Solo te voy a pedir que no le digas nada… ya veré como le hago para torturarlo…

–De acuerdo, Serena procura descansar y cuida mucho a ese conejito –señalando el vientre de la joven

–Prometido, gracias por todo Diamante –salió sin rumbo

.

.

Ya era de noche y se encontraba en su cama con el pijama puesto, los ojos rojos e hinchados tanto llorar… se veía realmente fatal. En su contestador automático había como 20 mensajes entre Seiya, Haruka y Darien, pero no quiso atender ni un solo llamado. No se sentía capaz de enfrentar el mundo aún…

.

Era tarde y la preocupación por no saber de ella en todo el día lo atormentaba y decidió nuevamente utilizar la llave que conservaba como un tesoro. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio… en penumbras. Fue cuando escuchó unos pequeños sollozos que provenían de la habitación de su amada, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al cuarto… la vio tan desvalida, sollozando abrazada al panda que Haruka le había regalado y entendió inmediatamente.

Sintió como la espina dorsal se le congelaba, las manos comenzaron a sudar y por un momento su visión desenfocó, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, hiperventilo unos segundos y cuando se sintió mejor nuevamente se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba su princesa, se sentó a un lado y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo… estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras el solo le acariciaba y ella trataba de calmarse.

Al cabo de unos segundos la miró fijamente, era una mirada tierna y de preocupación. Finalmente el rompió el silencio…

–Algo que debas contarme princesa

–¿Algo como qué?

–¿Pandita o Conejito en camino? –preguntó con risa nerviosa

–Conejito en camino –hizo una pausa– una semana… diez días… desde que estuvimos juntos en tu consulta. Diamante lo confirmó

Darien guardó silencio. Ya sabía que era suyo, de eso no había dudas; ya que ser de pandita serían más de dos semanas; y sintió algo que jamás en su vida había experimentado una mezcla de alegría, tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo temor, inseguridad, no sabía qué hacer…

–Dari, yo no estoy preparada para ser madre, no tenía considerado un bebé en mi vida, al menos no ahora… que voy a hacer –en ese instante el moreno la interrumpió–

–Ey, ey, ey, que a este conejito lo hicimos los dos. Así que juntos veremos qué hacer. Princesa, no estás sola en esto, aunque te confieso que yo tampoco estoy preparado para ser padre…

–No sabes cómo te odio en este momento Chiba

–No decías precisamente eso, cuando estábamos creando ese conejito

–Cállate zopenco, que la culpa de todo la tienes tú con ese "Junior" de mierda

–Ven acá –abrazó a la joven (Dios, dame paciencia para soportar a esta loca durante estos nueve meses y autocontrol para evitar internarla)

–¡Dari!

–Si princesa

–Quiero comer helado de chocolate con menta

–¿A esta hora? Son las 00:24 a.m.

–¡Pero a conejito se le antojó comer helado de chocolate con menta!

–Serena, es muy pronto para que sientas antojos –enarcó una ceja mientras la miraba serio y se cruzaba de brazos

–¡Conejito quiere helado!

–No

–ERES MALO ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA! ¡NO NOS QUIERES, BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA! ¡NO QUIERES A NUESTRO CONEJITO! ¡ERES UN MAL PADRE! –tenía un escándalo del demonio

–¡DE ACUERDO! –gritó molesto– iré a comprar helado

–Métetelo en el culo… porque ahora no lo quiero. ¡Me gritaste! –se dirigió al baño y se encerró

–Por qué a mí… por qué yo… por qué ésta loca de mierda… POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

–¡POR CALIENTE CHIBA! –gritó la rubia desde el baño

(9 meses… 9 meses soportar a esta lunática hormonal… que cruz, señor que cruz… porque mejor no me llevas esta noche. Por qué mierda no podía ser pandita, ahora me estaría cagando de la risa de Tenoe… pero no, aquí estoy con esta loca de patio y todavía no cumple ni un mes)

.

Serena salía del baño con su mejor cara de niña buena, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada

–¿Dari y mi helado?

–Pero si me dijiste que ya no lo querías, no exactamente con esas palabras, pero lo dijiste

–¡Es que tengo muchas ganas de comerlo!

–De acuerdo princesa, voy inmediatamente –la besó tiernamente en los labios y salió

.

20 minutos después Darien llegaba con el helado que se le había antojada a la loca madre de su futuro conejito. Serena lo recibió efusivamente saltando a sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente, para luego soltarlo y llevarse el helado a la cocina

–Dari

–Si princesa

–¿Qué significa esto? –señalando el helado

–Tu helado, me dijiste que se te antojó chocolate con menta

–No, yo te dije que conejito quería helado de chocolate con almendras

–Serena, tú me dijiste ¡CHOCOLATE CON MENTA! –gruñó molesto

–¡TE DIJE CHOCOLATE CON ALMENDRAS! ¡SORDO!

–Sí, Serena tienes razón yo me equivoqué

–Ja, ahora soy SERENA y donde quedó "princesa" o "princesita"

–¡YAAAAAAA BASSSSTTTTAAAAA!. Princesa, sabes que te quiero mucho… pero en este momento me tienes las pelotas hinchadas. Mañana iremos a terapia de pareja y referente al helado te lo comes o te lo metes en el culo –abrió la puerta y salió dejando a la rubia desconcertada

.

.

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.

Muchas gracias a: **Selenney** – **monymoonchiba** – **Dayanna** – **isabel20** – **Diian Kou** **R** – **lis g** – **Amber Bellum** – **mayilu** – **Usagi Conejita** – **analang** – **gigichiba** – **AHRG** – **marceila** – **paolac78** – **joycechiba** – **Misc2010** – **laradetracia** – **GgAMBOA-88** – **Usako tsukino** **de chiba **– **ShainaOphiuccus **–** aRiizaii **– **Sensmoi **– **Hikaryzz **–** luzdeluna19 **–**karly15** – **carmen15** – **irenelc81 – SalyLuna – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Luna-P27**…** y a todas las que me leen!**

**.**

**¡Cualquier sugerencia, aporte o crítica se agradece!**

**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia! =)**

**.**

**¯\(°_o)/¯**


End file.
